I'm Not That Person
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: After meeting a new girl, things start to go downhill for the gang. Faces from the past show up and Archie's past catches up with him. Can the gang ever forgive him for what he's done? Can Atlanta? AxA NxOC JxT HxOC OxCalypso.Rated for Rape, murder, fluff
1. Archie's World and Atlanta's Jealousy

A/N: Hello. This is my first longer fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it. My friends and I all share this account…well, not really, more like we write stories for our benefits but decided to put them up to see what people thought of them. Here goes nothing!! Also I know Atlanta is in a younger grade than them all but for the purposes of this story I am just going to say the team are in certain classes together.

This certain story was written by me (Call Me Anya) but don't worry reviews will be read by all members of the team…Love Paradox-Barbarian-Princess

**Archie's World and Atlanta's Jealousy**

"Attention Class! You have a new student today, her name is Calli," Called Mr. Hermes(Who would be a better math teacher?), "Atlanta and Theresa please show her around."

Atlanta looked to the doorway only to see the most beautiful girl she had ever witnessed walk through. The only person she knew who compared to this girl was Theresa. She stood at the front of the class and waved shyly and smiled. Her teeth were straight and white with round cheeks framing them. Innocent blue eyes observed the class with a look of dread and hope. Walking to the empty desk by Theresa, her long coppery-gold hair swung in ringlet's at the middle of her back. Her perfect lithe body gracefully slipped into her desk. Atlanta noticed she was fairly short and her hips were almost as curvy as Theresa's. Calli greeted Theresa and sat quietly, a small smile apparent on her large luscious lips.

Atlanta was jealous; there was no doubt about it.

_

* * *

Archie ran his hands through his purple Mohawk, scanning the crowd for Atlanta. Spotting her with Theresa and another strange girl he ran to them._

"Hey Atlanta." He grinned. Atlanta waved and pointed to the strange girl.

"Hey Archie, meet Calli. She's a new girl." Archie glanced over to see a pretty girl with long curly copper-ish hair.

"Hey." He greeted turning back to Atlanta, "How did your math test go?" Atlanta was momentarily stunned by Archie's lack of admiration for Calli's looks. Before she knew it she found a large smile spreading across her face and a giddy laugh escape her.

"I failed it completely."

"Then why exactly are you smiling?" Archie asked puzzled.

_

* * *

The four sat at a table and waited for the rest of the group to get to lunch and join them. Atlanta and Theresa quickly filled Calli in on the rest of their friends._

"Well there is Odie. He's visiting someone but he should be back soon. He's a total brainy-ack dork but for some strange reason we love him. He's black and has an afro." Atlanta declared grinning. Theresa rolled her eyes and nodded solemnly.

"He honestly is like a super genius. Anyway, there is also Neil and Archie," Theresa graciously looked at Archie, "Neil is super self-centered, really good looking and ultra lucky. Archie is a complete failure as you can see…"

"Oh shut it Drama Queen!" Archie retorted hotly. Atlanta almost fell off her seat from laughing. Wiping away a pretend tear she looked at Archie.

"Don't worry, Archie, even if you are a complete failure we love you to." Glaring at Atlanta he murmured a "Thanks so very much." And dug into his sandwich.

Taking up where Theresa left off Atlanta started talking again.

"There are 6 of us in the group. Neil, Archie, Theresa, myself, Herry, Odie and Jay-"

Theresa interrupted, "Jay is our leader. He has brown hair and he's smart, handsome, responsible, respectful, honest-"

"What _Drama Queen_ here is trying to say is she's like totally in love with Jay, so like he's totally like off limits!" Archie informed her putting an extreme girly tone into his voice. Atlanta laughed again at the expense of Theresa. Daggers shot out of Theresa's luminous green eyes straight into Atlanta.

"Speak of the devil…" Atlanta said gasping for air. Theresa whirled around only to find herself immersed in large brown eyes. Jay swiftly sat down beside her and greeted Calli. Calli said hello back trying not to erupt in a gale of laughter.

"So Terri, we still up for 'Disney Movie Marathon' tonight?" Jay wondered.

Theresa blushed and replied, 'Yeah, but can Calli come? Please Jayy…" Jay then made the fatal mistake of looking into her eyes. They were round and seemed like they would cry if he said no. Her lip was slightly pouted and Jay had an intense urge to kiss it and see if it tasted quite as good as it looked.

"Fine." He gave in knowing he would definitely get a hug out of this. What Theresa did surprised and exceeded his hopeful expectations of a hug.

"Thank you Jay! Wow, we can have a sleepover and everything…Yay!" Then she leaned over and kissed Jay's cheek. Jay blushed furiously and glared at Archie and Atlanta who were trying to compose themselves into a state of non-laughter. After the shock of Theresa's lips had moderately worn off he started listening again.

"Okay we will come meet your dad and then go to our house."

"Your house?" Calli sounded puzzled.

"Yeah, we share a house…like we live together." Archie explained. Calli flushed and looked straight at Theresa and Jay.

"Together?" she squeaked.

Theresa started choking and managed to gasp out, "No we have s-s-separate rooms!" Calli felt bad and apologized, but they insisted no apology was needed. Anxiety of having maybe upset her new friends vanished. They were so awesome but there was something so familiar tugging at her about Atlanta. Just as she was about to remember what it was a deep voice cut into her train of thought.

"Oh, hello Calli, it's nice to meet you. I'm Herry."

Staring up from her spot at the bench all she could see was a broad chest and a smiling face. Standing on the table to get a good look at his face, she tripped over a shoelace and came crashing into the large mass of muscle. Instead of him falling over as she expected he stood steadily while placing her back on the table.

Returning her breathing to normal she went to thank Herry but found herself staring at a handsome man with rugged brown hair and chocolate eyes. Inhaling sharply Calli looked him up and down. He was an intimidating size, especially to her 5'3" but she found she didn't fear him. 'He has a gentle soul' Calli thought, 'He seems the type who would sleep with a teddy bear' (A/N: Little did she know…)

"Uhh…Thanks." She muttered breathlessly.

Atlanta nudged Archie's rib. "Did she just check him out?"

Archie replied with a question of his own,"Do I smell romance?" They both snickered quietly.

_

* * *

Calli met Neil after school as they were walking to her house and almost immediately he flipped out a three paneled mirror and started checking himself out. As they walked Jay and Theresa fell behind. They continued chatting obliviously until Jay noticed Theresa shivering. Her teeth chattered and Jay worked up a teensy bit of courage._

"Are you cold Terri?" He asked. She nodded sheepishly and he slung his jacket onto her shoulders. She blushed and leaned against him, her silent thank-you.

* * *

"Race you to the street sign Archie!" Atlanta challenged bolting away. Archie sprinted after her trying to catch up. They went straight past the street sign and into the park beyond. Archie finally caught up with Atlanta who had slowed down somewhere after the sign. Grabbing her waist he spun her around in the air eventually collapsing on his back in the grass. Atlanta fell down beside him dizzy. The grass was a little wet but she didn't particularly care.

"What was that for? I already won." She declared. Archie looked very solemn and in a very worried tone he replied, "Well, you see I was going full speed and I would have crashed through the park, hurting innocent civilians and most likely drowning myself in the pond."

Atlanta snorted, "You're not that fast Arch." Archie smiled at her name for him. Most people would think he would have everyone call him Arch instead of Archie, but he only wanted Atlanta calling him that. She was his best friend after all and he had a small crush on her. '_Don't lie to yourself Arch'_ his mind traitorously whispered. 'Fine,' he snapped back silently, 'I'm in love with her, jeez.'

"Hey Arch, what's up?" A concerned Atlanta wondered. He had gone from being almost ecstatically happy to brooding in a few seconds.

"Oh nothing just having a talk with the conscience in here," he tapped his head to show his meaning. Atlanta laughed.

"Oh, really about what?" She said skeptically. Searching desperately for a way out of the question without lying to Atlanta he finally found one.

"My world." He answered softly. (A/N: awe 3)

_

* * *

_

Atlanta and Archie made it back to the group in time to hear Calli saying, "If your polite and nice my dad will like you, so don't worry." Archie seemed to grow bitter at the statement and as they drew closer to the house at the end of the street his mood grew bleak.

Stepping up to the door the six teens plus Calli opened the door. The curly haired brunette bolted towards a tall, grey haired man with a blue t-shirt on.

"Daddy!!"

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day at school?" He asked lovingly.

"Wonderful. I made new friends and I was just wondering if I could sleep over at their house. I brought them home to meet you. This is Jay, Neil and Theresa. I would be sleeping over at Theresa's." The three teens waved and shook hands. Calli's dad immediately approved of them.

"This is Atlanta and Archie," Calli introduced the red haired girl who came up and politely greeted him. Archie hovered over her like a thundercloud and was barely a foot away from her for a moment or two. He gave the older man a barely civil hello and then went to stand near Atlanta again. She kept glancing over at Archie and wondering where his usual friendly to the point of being creepy attitude went.

"And this Herry." Calli's dad immediately went to inspect the buff man and finding his appearance to his liking he shook his hand.

"I love your home, sir. It smells like fresh baking." Herry complimented him. (A/N: Only Herry...lol)

"Call me Richard, and that smell Herry, is the smell of Calli's chocolate cake." Calli's dad laughed. Calli blushed modestly and then said good bye to her dad ushering her new friends to the door.

"Calli you be careful, I love you." Richard called from the house. Calli returned the farewell and sped away with her friends.

"He likes you. That's wonderful!" Calli sang happily. Everyone kept sending Archie strange glances.

"I've heard of over-protection and all but even for Archie wasn't that a little, well, weird?" Jay asked Theresa quietly. Archie however heard them and turned his blue eyes of ice onto theirs. His stony face conveyed a message but he turned back to quickly for Theresa to interpret it. She did know however that it had something to do with Calli's dad, Atlanta and Archie's past.

_

* * *

Okay well that's the beginning I will keep updating regularly since I don't have much of a life. Review if you wish. Constructive criticism welcome. Oh and PS: sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes I tried to catch them all._

Ta-Ta for now,

Anya, of the Paradox-Barbarian-Princess gang!!


	2. Good News and Bad News

A/N: Hey I tried to update fast! Thank you for the reviews I loved them. I will be updating steadily, at least twice a week. If you are confused about anything, ask me and I will try to explain it. I'm sorry if my Greek mythology is a bit mixed up, I tried.

**Good News and Bad News**

_By Anya_

When they reached the brownstone house the 7 teens all pushed through the door. Swiftly Jay and Theresa took up half of the long couch while Herry and Calli took the other half. Neil lounged in a loveseat by himself and Atlanta and Archie were left standing in the center of the room arguing over an armchair.

Theresa had had enough of their bickering and really, really wanted to watch the movie so she screamed, "Will you both just _shut up_?! Either sit on the floor or kick Neil off the couch." Atlanta looked at Archie making a silent mutual agreement with him. They advanced upon Neil who girlishly screamed and stood up. Laughing they sat down on the loveseat. Neil stalked out of the room only to come back moments later with a pile of blankets.

He sighed, "You are so lucky I'm nice, I get abused here! Sorry guys there are only four blankets." He handed them out taking the largest warmest one for himself. Jay rolled his eyes and picked up the blanket. It was almost too small for just him, there was no way he could put both him and Theresa under it.

"Why exactly do we need these blankets?" asked Herry. Neil raised one perfectly sculpted eye brow and took out his PMR. Fingers moving lightly across the keypad, so he wouldn't break a nail, he texted Herry. Snatching his PMR, Herry read the message.

_It said:_

_Well we are trying to get the lovebirds in here together duh!_

Herry smiled brightly. That was a great plan and Herry was dead set upon achieving the goal. Glancing over he saw Neil's plan had worked fantastically with Theresa and jay. Theresa was leaning on his chest as he covered them with the blanket. Smiling contentedly they both stared expectantly at the screen.

Jumping from his spot by Calli, Herry asked what movie they were watching. Getting a mixed answer Herry went with Theresa's choice knowing she'd end up getting what she wanted anyway. Beauty and the Beast was about to start. (A/N: that's for you Belle!) Turning to go back to his seat he saw Archie and Atlanta arguing quietly over the blanket. 'Not again!' he thought exasperated.

Jay watched from his place on the couch as Herry physically lifted Atlanta and put her beside Archie. Before either could respond he placed Archie's arm around Atlanta's shoulders and dropped the blanket on them. The tag-team duo both opened their mouths to argue but Herry cut them off.

"Shut up, you are both warm and have the blanket. Also the movie is starting."

"I hate this movie." Archie grumbled but did not remove his arm from Atlanta's shoulders. Surprisingly she as well did not slip out of his reach. Instead she seemed to lean into it.

Theresa was gloating silently inside. Here she was sitting with Jay's arm around her and his head on hers and on the next couch over her best friend was sinking into Archie's embrace. Wait! Was that fear that had just flitted through Atlanta's eyes? No way it couldn't be. Theresa dismissed the thought and glanced to Calli to see if she was having fun. A strange sight met her emerald eyes, Calli was wearing a glazed over expression much like Theresa's when she got a vision. Suddenly Calli snapped her head around and looked at Atlanta sending her a death glare. If looks could kill Atlanta would be laying in her coffin right now.

'What a strange night!' Theresa thought deciding that no matter what happened she was going to have fun.

Atlanta noticed Archie was getting increasingly tense, almost like he was angry. Wondering if he was angry at her she asked, "Do you want me to move?"

"No" he replied softly, "I just hate this movie."

"Why?"

"Shut up guys, you are like totally ruining the movie for me." Neil whined. Archie snapped his mouth shut and glared at the TV. Atlanta sighed softly and told herself she would beat it out of Arch later. At the part where Belle gives herself to the beast for her father's freedom, Archie removed his arm, muttered a 'sorry' and stomped upstairs. Atlanta looked worriedly after him and then waving off Jays concerned glance followed silently.

* * *

She knocked softly and entered his room. She noticed him immediately; he sat with his forehead pressed against his window. His face showed no emotion but his eyes seemed cold and… sad. 'But Archie is never sad!' Atlanta thought, 'I have seen him angry and happy and worried. But never sad. Something must be really, really wrong.'

Abruptly Atlanta stopped, realizing she knew nothing about Archie. He was her best friend and she barely knew him! The feeling that Atlanta wanted to learn everything about Archie came burbling up.

"Archie what's your favorite color?" She asked randomly while sitting on his unmade bed. She had always guessed blue since that's what he wore. Or maybe purple. Atlanta stifled a laugh when she thought of Arch's purple Mohawk. For some strange reason she just couldn't see him without the hair style or color.

'Without that purple mess he calls hair, he wouldn't be my Arch.' Atlanta cut off that train of thought, 'Where the hell did that come from? MY ARCH?? You've got to be kidding Atlanta!' Shaking her head ferociously to rid herself of those thoughts Atlanta looked up to see the person in question beside her on the bed. He looked amused.

"Where did all the sudden interest about colors come from 'Lanta? You planning on becoming a fabulous artist?" Atlanta grimaced at Archie who was silently laughing at her.

"You know how challenged I am with paint Arch! I just wanted to know 'cause I don't know anything about you. But if you wanna be a dork…go for it."

"Fine! You go have fun watching Beauty and the Beast." Archie snapped. He turned away too quickly to see the look of hurt cross Atlanta's face. Eventually he heard her voice from what seemed like far away so lost was he in his thoughts.

"Why do you hate that movie Arch?"

Sighing, Archie sat down again, cursing the day he had met the red-head who, whether she knew it or not, had taken complete control of him. Him and his heart.

"Well this beautiful, young, smart girl completely throws her life away for her slime bag of a father."

"Yeah, but she got a happily ever after…"Atlanta objected softly. At the heart of Atlanta's tough, kick-butt exterior was a girl who wanted her own fairytale as bad as Theresa did. But what Archie said next upset her more than she cared to admit.

"There are no such things as fairy tales, or magic, or happily ever after Atlanta. Those are just stories made up so little girls will go to sleep happy."

"Don't you believe in anything Archie?!" Atlanta scowled, replacing her hurt visage with an angry mask.

"Yes, I do as a matter a fact. I believe in the law and strength and my friends." He glared at her.

Spitefully Atlanta replied, "So what Arch. You don't believe in happiness or love at fist sight? I pity you." Turning to bolt to her room Atlanta was stunned when Archie pulled her back.

"Yellow or Red. I don't really have a preference." Atlanta stared at him blankly until it clicked somewhere in her brain that Archie had just agreed to answering her questions.

"Why?"

"Because my mother put yellow everywhere when I was young, I remember it used to annoy me to no end to have such a girly color everywhere. I really miss it now." Atlanta was about to ask about his last statement but he had another answer coming her way. "I like red because it reminds me of you and my sister. She was adorable and could get away with almost anything, but she had a fiery little temper. Just like you." Archie blushed at how that came out.

"Did you mean the temper or the adorable; she could get away with anything?" Atlanta giggled at the new shade of red Archie's face escalated to. He looked at her slightly sheepish and gave her an answer that sent a thrill through her spine.

"Both."

'Why am I all of a sudden feeling this way? Maybe it was just the way his hair sometimes flopped into his eyes today. Or the way he didn't pay attention to Calli. Or maybe the way he protected me in the last fight. Wait!' Atlanta thought, 'he protects me in every fight. And his hair always does that. And he never ignores me for another girl. What does this mean?' (A/N: Debated on leaving it there but I need to show some of the plot lol)

Atlanta blushed a bit and lay back on his lumpy bed.

"How do you sleep on this thing? Never mind, I don't want to know. Okay I have more questions." She warned. He leaned against the wall and smiled

"Alright bring it on."

"What did you mean by you miss your mother and why is your sister a 'was'? Where are your family and what were they like? Tell me everything!" Atlanta almost bounced with giddiness. Archie smiled but his eyes returned to that haunted, sad look.

"My mother and my sister are dead. My mother was really pretty and the 'ideal parent'. She had brown hair and tanned skin. She always read stories to my sister and I and she was really short.

"My sister was very unusual. She had raven black hair and skin so pale you could almost see through her. Happiness and innocence radiated from her, but I hate to admit that she could almost beat me up at the age of 5. Of course I was only seven at the time!" He added hastily. Atlanta laughed at his cover up. He returned to the descriptions, a wistful smile on his lips, "Yeah, she had a temper to match her eyes that one. At some points it seemed like she was the very definition of an angel but when she got angry her eyes turned to burning lasers. A modeling company wanted to put her on the big screen at an age of 4 but mother wouldn't hear of it. 'I don't want my daughter exposed to the violence, drinking and drug using in Hollywood!' Too late for that, "Archie murmured bitterly, "But it was my sister's eyes that were so unusual. They were coal black. The irises were the same color as the pupils."

Atlanta tried to picture a girl with hair as black as night with eyes to match? Some people really hit the gene lottery. I mean sure Atlanta was thin, athletic and strong but she had no curves or hair to die for like Theresa.

"Okay. What was your childhood like?" Atlanta stared at Archie as he remembered. Suddenly his face turned scary. He looked so angry, like all he wanted to do was hurt someone. Atlanta had only ever seen that's look when they met Cronus. Why would he have it on his face now?

"When I was with my mother, it was wonderful. But after she died life wasn't so great. I was forced to grow up fast. No more stories and no more family." Archie replied bitterly. Sitting silently together thoughts rushed past Atlanta's brain. Trying to sort out all her questions was starting to give her a headache.

"How did your parents die and, where do or did you live?"

Archie sighed, "They were murdered and the body of my sister was never found. Sometimes I hope she'll just appear one day. I don't live anywhere Atlanta."

"But you have to live somewhere!" She blurted, "How will I know that after all this is done, and Cronus is captured, we won't see each other everyday?" Archie almost laughed at her statement. She shouldn't worry about that, 'I would travel to the ends of the earth just to see her.'

"I will come live in your city and we can visit every weekend. How's that?" Archie compromised, feeling like he got the best part of the deal. Atlanta smiled hugely.

"Cool, but where will you live?"

"Well I have more schooling now so I could probably get an okay job and then I will live in some apartment." Archie assumed out loud. They both smiled at the possibility of more races after Cronus was done. If Archie wasn't there to compete against her, Atlanta thought she would stop running.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!** A loud noise wiggled its way into her brain and Atlanta found she had been sleeping. Awaking with a start she saw Archie dead asleep against the wall and the time to be around 8:00 pm. 'No way!' Atlanta blushed, 'We got home at 4:30 and Beauty and the Beast would finish at 6. I have been in arch's room alone for way too long. Theresa is going to annoy the hell out of me tonight.'

Snatching her PMR which was still making strange beeping noises she saw Jay had told them to go to the school immediately. But Calli is still here! What are we gunna do?

"Archie wake up!" Atlanta screamed at him. He almost flung himself to a standing position and brought his whip out at the same time. 'Impressive.' Thought Atlanta.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He questioned immediately. She waved her hand at him brushing off the questions.

"We got to go to the school fast apparently." They raced out the door and down the stairs. "Let's take your bike!" Atlanta yelled. Archie nodded and they both sprinted out the door and towards a large blue bike. Archie jumped on and revved the engine. Atlanta sat behind him and put a helmet on both of their heads.

"Hang on!" Archie shouted and took off. He felt Atlanta's arms clasp his waist and almost fell off the bike. 'Concentrate Archie, your other friends are in danger!'

* * *

Jay paced Hera's room rubbing his head. Why the hell did Cronus have to show up now? Calli was sitting on the couch and she looked not surprised in the least. Where were Archie and Atlanta? And Hera…the goddess was never late. Just when jay had his arm around Theresa, stupid Cronus had to show up and ruin it. He really hated that guy.

"Hello children." Hera greeted, "I have good news and bad news." She stared at Calli expecting a forthcoming explanation from jay. But jay was not expecting what Calli did next.

"Greetings Hera. I'm sorry to have come so unexpectedly. What has it been, a few centuries at least?"

Hera smiled softly, "I missed you child, you have changed so much, what daughter are you at now?"

"Oh, more than I can count and each have been worth the pain." Calli responded sadly. Hera came to the brunette and embraced her fondly.

"I never did want what happened to you Cassandra, believe me." Calli nodded and one small glistening tear fell from her eye.

"It has worn off a little Hera, with each passing generation, I am believed more and more. But none believe my prophecies yet." Hera nodded and turned back to the sunned teenagers. Chuckling softly at their confused faces Hera explained quickly.

"Calli is a descendant of Cassandra the Prophetess. Apollo cursed her for scorning his adorations upon her and none believed her prophecies after that. Cassandra saw the Trojan Horse for what it was and tried to warn the others. None believed her and the deaths of thousands were on her shoulders. She tried praying to Athena for help but Ajax came and before the great statue he raped her. I don't think I have ever seen Athena so angry. She punished the entire Greek army because not only had Cassandra been praying but she was a priestess. Eventually a child was born of the rape, another prophetess who no one believed. The descendants of Cassandra know every thought that their ancestors ever had."

"You mean, they all have the memory of the…rape and yet they have children of their own?" Theresa stuttered.

"No, unfortunately every woman in Cassandra's line was born of rape. Another family curse." Calli whispered softly.

"Well aren't you afraid?" Theresa asked. Calli turned her eyes on her and you could see her back had straightened and her eyes were accepting.

"Yes, terrified. But you forget that I have more memories than I can count of rape." Theresa looked at the ground and almost let a tear fall for Calli.

"Enough of this depressing subject and on to the good news. Cronus is not behind this meeting, I think." Hera informed them. The teenagers cheered and looked expectantly back at Hera for the bad news.

"There is a group of men who are going around killing many of the people of the town. Normally I would not involve myself in the goings on of the town but this has to do with Archie. I need you to go get them and either put them in jail or…"

"Or what?" Herry asked nervously. Hera swallowed.

"Or kill them." She finished. The teenagers gulped and sat down. A large bang came from the door and Theresa screamed. Atlanta and Archie flew in and stopped breathing heavily.

"What's up?" they chorused.

* * *

I'll update this weekend! Perhaps put up another oneshot too.

Ciao!

Love Anya, of the Paradox-Barbarian-Princess gang.


	3. It's Been A While

**I'm Not That Person**

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Well it seems like forever. I finished a short story earlier and I did a new oneshot too this weekend. All I do is write, I swear! Anyway here it is and the next one is already in progress! I also meant to tell you…Artemis is Atlanta's descendant in this just cause of Calli. I personally think Atalanta is correct but w/e. And thank you to Nuuoa Eclaire for letting me use her idea! I will now be putting my fave line from this chapter at the beginning.

PS: You will hate (and love cause he's amazing) Archie in this…he is a butthead to Atlanta.

**Chapter Two: It's Been A While**

****

**I grew up on the dark side of town where the world isn't worth saving. **– Archie.

After briefly explaining the situation to our favorite tag-team, Hera called Archie to come with her. Archie followed hesitantly. They stepped into a door that seemed to appear out of no where. Talking could be heard, but not quite made out, as the rest of the group and Calli sat on Hera's plushy couches.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a descendant of Cassandra?" Herry asked Calli, a little bit hurt she had not confided in him. Calli winced apologetically and shrugged.

"I only recognized Atlanta and in case you didn't notice, I hate Apollo for what he did to me."

"I hate Apollo for what he did to you too! I'm not my ancestor's brother! Do you think I like the fact that you suffered the deaths of thousands of lives on your shoulders?" Atlanta objected. Calli nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry I have to act cold hearted towards you, but what Hera didn't mention is sometimes, Cassandra and her daughters' emotions come back full force. Like now for instance, it's all I can do to keep from throwing you to the floor and tearing you apart." Atlanta gulped. It's not like Atlanta couldn't take Calli, I mean, she was a twig, but the brown haired girl had thousands of centuries of anger built towards her.

Suddenly shouting was heard from the closet. Archie burst out.

"How _dare_ you Hera! You drag me into this! I just got out and you know it. I _told_ you I was not fit to save the world. I grew up on the dark side of town where the world isn't worth saving. I get away from that, that _hellhole_ and you bring it back to me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Archie screamed angrily at the most powerful goddess to ever walk the earth (A/N: True??). Hera sighed and cut the purple haired boy off mid- rant

"They are not just stealing and beating people and gambling Archie. They've moved on. They no longer are ruled by '_Muerte'_! They now commit indescribable horrors."

"Like what?" Archie asked unbelieving.

"Like raping and then killing innocent civilians Archie. You know I'm not lying." Archie paled visibly and sat down on the ground.

"Are they all with the new leader or do some still have faith to," He glanced at Hera, "_Muerte_?"

"The ones that do hold faith will not rise against the leader. He is a monster. He killed Whisper for saying they should stick with the old ways."

"No!" Archie's face conveyed apparent loss, "Not Whisper. If I beat him they will all go back to the old ways and find a new leader. They have to, it's the law of the street."

Hera nodded solemnly. Archie faced the rest of his friends with tears prickling at his eyes. Atlanta noticed this and almost went to see him but he stopped her.

"Jay, do you mind if I take control for a second?" Archie asked quietly in a dead, icy voice. Atlanta had never heard this cruel part of Archie. Jay nodded and Archie smiled a short, grateful smile.

That would be the last smile she would see for a long, long time.

"Theresa you aren't to leave Jay's side. Jay, protect her no matter what. Herry you stick with Odie and Neil. Atlanta you stay with me but you have to promise me something okay?" Archie commanded. Atlanta nodded. "If I tell you to get behind me or go to Herry or Jay you do it. No questions asked."

"No! I am just as strong as you-" Atlanta cried. Archie flew across the room and came face to face with her. His eyes were as cold as ice.

"If you do not swear this Atlanta, swear this on your _life._ I will leave you behind, locked in a room with Ares." Atlanta narrowed her eyes deadly.

"Why do you get to control me?"

"Because if I didn't tell you what to do, then on this mission, you would die in an instant. Your tough Atlanta and you're fast. But you are no match for them." Archie whispered.

"Who are 'them' and why are they so tough?" Atlanta said angrily.

"They are the _Vida ladrón_ and they are tough because they were taught by the best. They called him _Muerte _and it was told for miles around that he could be standing two feet away from his victim in broad daylight and rob him blind. He was cold and heartless and would fight for his life.

"He was also called the Shadow, but _Muerte_ became the most common name for him. He quit a few years back and no one has seen or heard of him since. Now his old group is running a hard business of rape, rob and kill. _Muerte_ never let them do that. He didn't like killing in his group. Only he ever got to kill anyone, because killing made a man heartless and unpredictable and if there was one thing he hated more than losing it was not knowing what your opponent would do."

"I still don't understand why I couldn't take them." Atlanta insisted stubbornly. Archie sighed.

"Atlanta. I know this group. I watched it my entire life. I even came face to face with _Muerte_ before. The reason you couldn't take them is because they would, number one, rape you until you couldn't remember your own name. Number two, they would rob you of not only your money but the people closest to you. They would slaughter those people in front of your eyes just so they could watch you writhe in agony. And then they would chop you into teeny bits and throw you in a forest where no one would ever remember you except the little animals that lived through another winter because they survived on your rotting flesh."

Atlanta paled and clamped her mouth shut. Archie whirled around and asked, "Any other objections?"

"Archie, there was no reason to talk to At-" Jay started.

"No reason, Jay? _No Reason_! What if it was Theresa who was there, in Atlanta's place in my story, huh? Or Calli for that matter. Well just so you know, Jay, when you ask me why I am always so grumpy on cold and wet rainy days, the answer is, on one of those particularly _fine _mornings I watched my story unfold before my very eyes, with my mother."

A very stunned silence greeted him after that. Atlanta choked on a large lump in her throat and Theresa let out a gasp.

"Archie, you must know, Dusk took over. And also they have already struck in this town. Are you ready?" Hera warned. Archie had a look of surprise written on his face.

"I knew I never should have- Okay Hera thanks for the warning. I'm ready." Archie turned towards the teenagers. "Are you ready?"

Without warning Calli tumbled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Herry picked her up and quickly laid her back on the couch.

"Quickly Calli, tell me what you saw." Hera commanded. Calli shook with fear. Shaking her brown locks furiously she turned and looked Atlanta straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry Atlanta, the, the story is real…it's…true." Calli passed out after uttering those words.

"What does she mean? What does she mean by that! Tell me!" Archie shouted.

"She means that everything you said could happen to me is going to. She saw it and she is a prophetess. She is _never_ wrong." Atlanta mumbled in a very small voice.

"It won't happen if I kill Roger first." Archie threatened darkly, racing out the door.

* * *

"We have to go after him Hera! He is no match for this Dusk or Roger or whatever his name is. That guy _must_ have been taught by Muerte. He will kill Archie." Jay said worried. Hera smiled very sadly, as though someone had just destroyed her favorite friend.

"He is enough of a match. You should take Calli with you. She is not safe here and she knows where the _Vida_ _ladrón_ is now. Archie will go to the dorm first and then he will go there. You will do whatever he says. In this fight, he is the leader. Okay Jay?" Hera commanded. Jay nodded puzzled by Hera's mood and Archie's outburst.

"What! I am not fighting for that, that…boy! He shouldn't have said those things to me." Atlanta objected.

"Atlanta be reasonable…" Theresa whispered.

"Be Reasonable! I thought of all people you would agree with me, Theresa. Besides, _Archie_ can take them." Atlanta spat, her voice laced with sarcasm and hurt.

"Atlanta, he shouldn't have spoken to you like that but he watched that happen to his mother and I bet you any money that he barely escaped with his life. Maybe he was just being cruel and harsh to scare you. Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt and he needed your promise so he knew he could protect you if he had to." Theresa walked to the shaking red-head and put an arm around her. Atlanta fought back tears and put up a shield of cold fury at Archie to protect herself.

'I am so stupid!' Atlanta thought, 'After Pan I promised myself nobody would ever be able to get close enough to hurt me. How could I let Archie do this! How could he hurt me like this?' Her conscience betrayed her by letting a whispered sentence slither into her mind. Atlanta clamped down on the words and shot back, 'I do not love him! I _hate_ him!'

Pushing Theresa's hand off her shoulder Atlanta shook herself.

"Shouldn't we be going to save Archie?" She asked venomously. The group followed her immediately, Herry carrying a now semi-awake Calli.

"Wait, how will Archie know where the Vida...whatever it's called, is?" Jay asked.

"He knows. Archie could find the most dangerous place in a city just by the smell, and he could find that group if he was blind." Hera murmered, miles away in her own thoughts.

* * *

When the teenagers reached Herry's truck they all jumped in, Neil sitting in Archie's regular spot. Calli directed them slowly to a dark ally beside an empty warehouse. Herry stopped and parked his truck and everyone got out. Atlanta stayed near Herry, thinking about Archie's request. 'If he would have asked nicely I would have done it, but no, he had to get those soulless eyes and command me to!'

Sighing softly Atlanta quickly got out her bolas and prepared her wrist crossbow. Where was all the action? This ally looked as though no one had ever been in it. Swiftly footsteps echoed all around the ally where the gang was standing.

Theresa could see nothing and no one. She could hear them, all around her, but the ally had no lights for her to see by. She moved closer to Jay's side remembering Archie's horrific story. Jay stepped in front of her slightly, making sure she was safe.

"Well, Well, Well. Who do we have here? Five measly little teenagers and one nice truck." A mocking voice sliced the darkness. Atlanta was almost positive she had heard this man before, but she couldn't place it. Maybe when she went on a run with Archie… Wait, where was Archie!?

Jay stepped forward a little more and replied, "Who are you? Show your face." Chilling laughter greeted Jay's request.

"Take them and see if they have any… girlies who wanna play with us." The man ordered. Suddenly a figure dropped down in front of Jay. The person rose up and laughed right at the leader. A malicious voice echoed across the ally's walls.

"Oh, I don't think so Dusk. You wanna play with girlies? You're more of a coward than I remembered. Did you miss me?"

Atlanta knew that voice anywhere in the world. She could distinguish it from anyone, probably even if she was sleeping. The spiteful voice had come from her best friend, Archie.

"_Muerte_? I can't believe you're here my old friend. It's been awhile." The cruel man called Dusk answered.

* * *

How was that?? Intense. I bet you are all like WTF but don't worry about it. By the way, if you want to know what _Muerte_ or _Vida_ _ladrón_ means you have to ask me or look it up in Spanish. If my Spanish is off or horrible, I'm terribly sorry. I tried hard, honestly, but there is only so much Microsoft word translation and Dora the Explorer can do…

Adios,

Anya (hearts)


	4. You Don't Have A Heart

A/N: Oh my gosh, even I am excited for this story, and can't wait to see what happens! And I know what's going on, I'm writing it lol! Thank you to **Doorah** who reviewed. I don't like asking for reviews since technically I'm doing this for my own benefit but seeing them always brightens my day. Anyway after that small rant…Here goes nothing.

OH MY GOSH!! It was just the other day and I realized I have no disclaimers on this story!! Forgive me and don't sue! Lol anyway…as you might have guessed, I don't own.

**Chapter 4: You Don't Have A Heart**

There are so many quotes I liked in this chapter…here are my 2 favorite.

"**Tell me, did you fall in love with _Muerte_? The deadliest man in history? That is ironic, Atlanta, you being someone who wouldn't kill a fly, loving him. Do you know how many he has killed or made suffer?" – Dusk/Roger**

"**I have just lost everything once again. We might as well risk my life." - Archie**

* * *

'Archie was _Muerte_? What the hell was with the world today! I could take Arch out any day and he said I couldn't even begin to compete with this guy…what a freak. Besides how does he expect to fight in the dark? I can't even see my own hand two feet in front of me!' Atlanta thought angrily.

"Yeah and you haven't changed at all…well, you are colder." Archie responded. Dusk smiled wickedly.

"It seems you got everything you ever wanted _Muerte_. A family that cares. Who would have known, I never got anything." Dusk whispered bitterly.

"You had her and you ruined that for yourself. It was your doing that caused her death." Archie accused. Dusk visibly flinched at Archie's icy words.

"You could never understand what I did. You have never had enough of a heart to love anyone. They called you _Muerte_ for a reason. You are a soulless monster with no conscience. You care about living. That's why no one could kill you, you had no weakness. You're the one that killed her! You told me to 'fix my weaknesses.' "

"I meant leave the team. I would have given you all the money in the world! I sure as hell had enough of it. You could have had the life you always wanted." Archie yelled at him. Dusk smiled chillingly.

"Oh Well, too late now. Now I am just like you _Muerte_. I have no weaknesses anymore and you can't hurt me. She is dead and nothing matters but getting rid of my other weakness. You." Dusk cried.

"I am no longer '_Muerte'_. I have a family and I love. I have a soul. I cannot be the same as I once was." Archie murmured softly.

"You think you can go back after everything you have done? Do the faces still haunt you at night? They haunt me, even now they haunt me." Asked Dusk.

"Yes, Dusk they haunt me. They always will. But I quit the business and you continued, making it worse than it was. Before it was a way to survive, but now, now it is just a monstrosity."

"Call me Roger, _Muerte_. Sarah always did love my name. Let me ask you, can you dance as before?" Roger pulled out a thin sword taking on an attacking stance.

"I have always been better than you, Roger. Pass me a sword, I no longer carry one." Archie smiled evilly and caught the sword. How he saw it in the light they had, Atlanta had no idea but he did.

Atlanta fought for her memory of this man Dusk. Wait what did he say his name was?

Swords clashed as Archie and Dusk fought. Atlanta had never seen Archie this graceful. He slid around Dusk's sword like it was liquid, and he moved faster than quicksilver. Atlanta had never fought like this with him. His eyes had once again become chips of blue ice and he wore a smile. Atlanta was chilled to the marrow of her bone by that smile. How could he be smiling at a time like this? Then Archie did the most frightening thing Atlanta could have seen. He laughed. He laughed as though he was having the time of his life.

"I fixed my ankle, Roger. I have no weakness now. None at all."

"What about your family? I thought they were weaknesses?" Roger shot back.

And then it clicked for Atlanta. She knew who this bastard was! Screaming in fury the red head bolted at Roger.

"No, No, NO! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Atlanta shrieked tackling him to the ground. He flipped her easily and held a dagger he had produced from his boot to her neck. He laughed softly and ruffled her hair.

"Ahh, _Muerte_, I always knew you would end up with my pretty little Atlanta."

Archie didn't even falter. He stepped up in front of Roger and put his sword to Roger's throat.

"I win. In street rules you must not be distracted by anything. If you do not finish your opponent you forfeit. Now give me Atlanta." Roger glanced at the red head staring at him.

"Oh, my Atlanta. It has been so long, I missed you so. You are the only one who ever fought, or escaped for that matter." Atlanta spit in his face. Roger picked her up and faced Archie a dagger still to her throat.

"Tell me, did you fall in love with _Muerte_? The deadliest man in history? That is ironic, Atlanta, you being someone who wouldn't kill a fly, loving him. Do you know how many he has killed or made suffer?" Roger asked mockingly. Atlanta hadn't moved, she was boring holes into Archie.

"It will be one more after you fight fairly." Archie promised. Roger smiled.

"Are you sure you are the man you once were? You never before have cared if I roughed up a prisoner. Can you still dodge an arrow in the middle of the night? Can you still steal a man blind? Are you the same?"

Archie shook his head. "No I am not. But I still have all the skills I once had." And then the purple haired boy held up a wallet that looked surprisingly familiar to Roger. He narrowed his eyes.

"Very funny, _Muerte_. Shoot him." A twang was heard and Archie didn't even move. He just stood there, holding his hands in front of him.

"Archie! Move!" Atlanta shouted angrily. It was too late, Atlanta still couldn't see anything and she couldn't hear Archie.

"So you are still good, I give you that. Archie? Is that what you go by now?" Roger whispered. Atlanta heard footsteps in front of her and Archie's voice rang out.

"You have no right to taint my name with the sound of your voice. Give me Atlanta."

Roger caressed Atlanta's cheek, and she felt her knees grow weak in fear. Lips pressed against her temple and Roger's hands fluttered down her body to her hips.

"You could have done so much better Atlanta." Roger whispered. Atlanta knew she had to act; he would keep toying with her until Archie gave up. He no longer held his dagger as attentively as he should to her throat. Atlanta smiled to herself and tried to ignore Roger's whispers and hands. Lightning fast she elbowed him in the gut and flew out of his arms. Archie grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Do not move, they have arrows trained on you and even as fast as you are, you won't dodge them." He murmured eyes glued to Roger. Atlanta fought hard with him but he kept his arms locked. Since when was Archie this strong?

Everything in Archie's mind was screaming to let Atlanta go and watch her be killed but Archie's heart fought that furiously. Archie struggled to stay in the character he had once been; he wanted to recall _Muerte_, someone he used to be. But to do that, Archie had to let everything he cared about not matter anymore. Archie had almost succeeded when Atlanta had attacked Roger.

'How could I forget Atlanta? She makes me strong, not weak. I need her. Without her I am just _Muerte_ again' Archie thought.

"Archie let me go! I need to kill him. Do you know what he did to Sarah?" Atlanta yelled unsuccessfully. Realization struck Atlanta out of no where. Sinking to the ground, her hand covering her mouth, Atlanta thought of Archie. The boy who made her laugh and smile. The one who would protect her and make sure she never cried. She remembered his purple hair and blushing face when he hugged her.

"You… You do. You _do_ know what they did to Sarah. You do know." She whispered. Archie felt his heart snap. He didn't even answer or respond. Instead he turned to a now fully recovered Roger.

"Let her go home. Let them all go home and then I will fight you. If I lose, you kill me. If I win, I retake the group. Okay?"

"Deal. They go home and we fight. No harm will come to your _family_ if they go home." Archie picked Atlanta's wooden form. She snapped out of her shock and turned her eyes on him. They were hateful, Archie knew. He did not care if she hated him anymore. He just needed to know she was alive and safe.

"Atlanta, go to Jay. Go home. Don't stay here." Archie told her. She looked at him and she saw Archie. Her Archie, the one with purple hair and loving blue eyes. He was looking at her and trying to say something with his eyes. Atlanta knew this look. It was in every movie. This was the part where the girl looked at the boy and left. The girl never saw the boy again because he died for her.

"Why Archie?" She asked, hurt. Archie looked to the sky.

"So many reasons Atlanta. There are many questions I need to ask you but I won't. No matter what happens I will never see you again. If I do, you will not recognize me. I will never be Archie after this. I will be _Muerte_."

"What does _Muerte_ mean?" wondered Atlanta.

"It means Death, in Spanish. You must go now." Archie explained. His eyes were losing his happiness. They were becoming cold again.

"Heartfelt. Honestly I think I feel a tear coming on. Tell me 'Archie', how did you meet Atlanta? Did you know she was the girl I tried to set you up with, the one you didn't want?" Roger asked mercilessly. Atlanta stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" They said in unison, almost the same words they had said just a while ago but in a totally numb fashion. Atlanta would never see Archie again, and that was all that was running through her brain.

'I Hate Archie, I love Archie, Archie, _Muerte_, Archie, _Muerte_! Who was the boy in front of her and where was the boy she loved?' Atlanta thought hopelessly. She hardened her heart again. She could never love this person.

Similar thoughts ran through Archie's mind. He struggled to lose the humanity he had just regained through Atlanta. The short, beautiful red-head who had fast become his best friend. He remembered the day he had met her and thought she would be the best one to have on his side when it came to fighting. But he had never expected the rush of emotions that finally emerged in his body. He cared for her, he protected her and he loved her. He, a cold, heartless murderer had fallen in love.

"Don't you remember Archie?" Roger whispered viciously, "I said, I would hook you up with Sarah's best friend and you turned down my offer." Archie widened his eyes and glanced at Atlanta.

"Atlanta…knew Sarah?"

"Yes, I knew her! She was my best friend. Why did you say no?" Atlanta asked. She was constantly fighting with her heart now.

"I knew his definition of 'Hook up'." Archie sighed. Something seemed to click into place for him and he let out a feral snarl.

"Roger, did you touch her!"

"Who, Atlanta? Why yes, I did. Atlanta was a beauty; I have never forgotten the feel of her. The way she cried and screamed when I came near. I even recall the day she stopped crying and stopped talking. The day before our 'special day' she escaped. I have never figured out how." Atlanta sunk to her knees holding her stomach, dry retching onto the ally road. Stumbling to her feet, Archie saw that her hands clenched so tightly they had turned white. White hot rage filled Archie.

"I will **kill** you. I will **fucking** **kill** you!" Archie screamed at his old best friend.

He tsked at Archie and waved Atlanta off. She turned and sprinted to Herry's truck. Archie had never seen her run that fast; Roger must have done something awful to her. But he had never raped her. Archie knew Roger raped the girls the day he killed them. He called that their 'special day'. Atlanta had escaped the day before.

Herry's truck started and left in a rush. Archie wondered faintly how Atlanta had convinced Jay to leave so fast. Ignoring his stray thoughts, Archie recalled his former identity. _Muerte_, a killer, a thief, a leader. No fear, no feelings, ice inside his soul.

"Are you ready to fight, Roger? I have just lost everything once again. We might as well risk my life." Archie whispered bitterly, letting the last human emotion drain from him. Roger threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh no, Archie…oh forgive me, _Muerte_. I am going to win and you should know by now, I will do anything to win, even cheat. I have something you will do anything for, even leave this city. Bring her out!" Roger called.

"You promised Atlanta was safe!" Archie objected.

"And I did not lie. This is not Atlanta." Archie sighed, another person he would watch die for his own life. If it wasn't Atlanta, it didn't matter anyway. A girl with long tangled black hair stumbled out. She kicked her capturer and when he covered her mouth she bit down hard. The man slapped her and she spit in his face. Her eyes shone like black obsidian, full of cynical hate and resolve. This girl was dangerous, Archie could tell.

Roger stood the girl in front of Archie.

"Have you finally decided which one of these cutthroats is going to rape me yet, Dusk?" She asked.

Every single drop of blood drained in Archie's face. He struggled not to throw himself at the girl and hug her until she cried because he was breaking her ribs from squeezing too tightly.

"This means nothing to me Roger. I do not even know who she is. You are involving other people and that's against the rules. Fight me now or pay for it." Archie said dryly.

"You do not even recognize your own family? What a sad being you have become _Muerte_."

"So now you're trying to convince me this is my family? This run down whore?" Archie laughed a chilling laugh. He moved closer to the girl who was glaring daggers at him. He ran to fingers across her cheek, sighing.

"She does look a bit like her, I will admit. But she is dead. This one may be pretty but she is not worth my life. You can kill her Roger. Or you can just let the whore go and fight me fairly."

Roger internally sighed. He had hoped that _Muerte_ would kill him for having his sister. Roger did not want to go on in this life without the woman he had once loved. The irony almost strangled the man; he had killed the one thing that mattered, his world. And now he wanted to die to be with her.

"Okay _Muerte_, you win. Kill h-" Roger was cut off halfway through his sentence by a white hot pain shooting threw his chest. He glanced down to see a dagger sticking out of his heart. Betrayed green eyes turned on _Muerte's_ icy blue ones.

"How could you do this to me, _Muerte_? I thought we were best friends." Roger whispered.

"Best Friends don't rape and kill the woman they love. Best friends don't hurt their friends loved ones. Best friends don't steal people's sisters and hurt them. But most of all, best friends try to let the other friend be happy, no matter what it takes. I have learned the definition of friends, Dusk. And you are not one of them." Archie twisted the dagger in Dusk's chest and watched his former friend fall to the ground, dead.

Men advanced upon him uncertainly.

"If you didn't like the way he did things, follow me back to the old ways. If you are sorry he is dead, you deserve to die. If you aren't with _Muerte_ anymore, leave this town and never come back. I will give you a chance and let you live." Archie yelled, exhausted from emotional trauma. The raven haired woman in front of him collapsed to her knees. Archie picked her up and threw her over his shoulder strolling to the empty warehouse next to the ally. She fought him lightly, too weak to do much more.

Only two men had left the group, the rest followed their former leader into the warehouse.

"What do we do now _Muerte_?"

"You go and kill the two men who left." Archie commanded softly. A burly man named Shadow objected.

"But you told them they had a chance! You lied!"

Archie nodded and waved the man off. He left the building with another large man, preparing for an all out slaughter.

"Why are you doing this?" A bitter voice asked him. Archie was stunned to hear the lack of fear or respect in her voice. He was _Muerte_ after all! Archie violently shook his head, trying to gather some sense into his brain. No he wasn't Muerte, he was Archie!

"Because I know you from a long time ago. You probably don't remember. Tomorrow I will take you somewhere safe and you can live there. You will go to school and learn to fight very well. You will never come back on the streets again."

"Who are you to be ordering me around?" The girl objected. Archie turned his icy blue eyes on hers. He was startled to find her eyes were a darker shade then he remembered.

"I am someone who has your best interests at heart."

"You don't have a heart." She said lying down on her side and falling asleep momentarily. Archie was hurt by her comment. Yes, he did have a heart, but that was the problem! He didn't want to have a heart; he didn't want to love Atlanta! He wanted to become _Muerte_ again. The man who was colder than ice. Who could give orders like 'kill them' without a second thought.

"The man with no soul." Archie murmured softly thinking for the last time about a beautiful red head. A single tear streamed down his cheek as he locked those memories away forever, barring his heart to feeling.

Archie had gotten no sleep. He was too busy learning everything about his team. Some of the members had been there since Archie had been leader last time, but some were new. He learned a lot of their strengths and their weaknesses. A certain man, probably 6 years Archie's elder was very good. Not many could challenge _Muerte_ in a sword fight but he put up a fair struggle.

"How is it that you were fighting so much better last night? Are you trying to let me win?" The man asked him softly.

"No, last night I had motivation. And I fight better in the dark." Archie explained.

"How can you fight better in the dark, wouldn't that make it harder?"

"No, I grew up in the dark. I am as good as blind in daylight. My eyes are so adjusted to the dark that it seems like perfect daylight to me. Plus in the dark I can hide. I know how to hide; I have been hiding most of my life." Archie told him bitterly. He stood suddenly and gave orders to the others to hold down the warehouse in case trouble arrived. He said he would be back soon and until then Shadow was in charge.

Taking the pale woman's hand Archie led her out the door. She glared at him but did not object. Archie was taking her someplace safe. Someplace where she could be protected.

* * *

Wow it's been a while! Anyway I should have another chapter up by tonight since my dad is coming tomorrow and I won't update that night. Sorry about the minor cliffy. If you don't quite understand it will all be explained next chapter. Or you can message me and I will explain it. There is about to be some fluff… and tears. Hardcore.

See you in like four hours, Anya 3


	5. Goodbye Atlanta

A/N: Second Chapter in one day, woot! Anyway, have a Merry X-mas and I will update probably Wednesday. Review if you wish.

**Chapter Five: Goodbye Atlanta**

Once again, way too many quotes I like. Here's two.

"**Do you mind if I just go look at her?" - Archie**

"**Jay, the only thing I want is Atlanta." – Neil (JK it's Archie, who else)**

* * *

Atlanta had paced around her room until 3 in the morning. She had utterly destroyed any semblance of tidiness that was in her room. Every picture of her and Archie was littered on the floor. Her clothes were everywhere and her bed sheets were in a heap in the corner.

Tears had been constantly streaming down the red-head's face. Atlanta rarely cried but tonight was an exception. Archie was gone. Atlanta was supposed to be raped soon and she couldn't even get to sleep. All Atlanta really wanted right now was Archie. Archie to hold her and wipe away her tears. But Archie was a liar and a Traitor. Atlanta couldn't have him because he had disappeared. He expected her to understand why he did it to! Well she couldn't.

Why would Archie, a boy who usually never backed down from a challenge make Atlanta go home?

_'Because he didn't want you to get hurt. He knew you were scared and he let you go. It's all your fault.'_ Atlanta's mind whispered to her. A hand came up to muffle a sob. The red-head knew it was true. She was the reason Archie had let them leave. She was the reason he was probably going to die.

Bolting out of the room that held too many memories, Atlanta found herself outside Archie's door. She opened it and stepped in avoiding the mess. Picking up a spare hoodie on the floor Atlanta slipped it on. It smelled like Archie. Like home and safety. Atlanta knew she wouldn't wash this sweater. It comforted her, having the scratchy fabric rub against her cheek, almost as if Archie himself was there holding her.

Pictures of the purple haired boy with Atlanta covered every surface of his room. Atlanta crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over her head. She would never come out of here again.

* * *

Morning arrived and Theresa slowly made her way to the kitchen. She knew Atlanta would not be coming downstairs today. Luckily it was Saturday. Atlanta had two days to recover from Archie's betrayal. Theresa tried to convince herself that that would be enough, but she knew deep in her heart that Atlanta would never really get over the one person she trusted deceive her. 

Thinking of her younger friend, Theresa tip-toed up to her room. Peeking inside she saw no one in the bed. Worried, Theresa ran to Archie's room where she found the red-head dead asleep with a picture frame clutched in her cold hands. Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes puffy.

'She must have gotten no sleep.' Theresa thought checking the time. It was 5:47. Way too early for Theresa to actually be up on a Saturday. Stumbling sadly to her room Theresa laid down on her bed thinking, 'Do broken hearts ever really heal? I hope so for Atlanta's sake.'

* * *

Two hours later Jay walked downstairs to find two hooded figures sitting at the kitchen table. He was instantly awake and prepared to yell for help. 

"Calm Jay. I need to talk to you." Archie said. Jay clamped his mouth shut and sat down next to Archie, eyeing the other hooded figure.

"Is Atlanta okay?"

"Yeah. She didn't fall asleep until late and hasn't come out of her room. You should probably go talk to her, wait; I'll go wake her up." Jay supposed. Archie put a restraining hand on his arm.

"No, I don't want to see her. She never needs to know I was here. The reason I came was this woman." Archie nodded to the mysterious figure that let her hood fall. She had pitch black hair and coal eyes to match. Her skin was pale and she looked almost albino with black eyes. It was a disturbing thing to see, since her eyes were clouded with anger and hurt.

"Her name is Danaya. I was hoping she could stay with you and take my place on the team." Archie explained. Jay's jaw dropped.

"No she can't, we need the descendant-" Jay snapped, cut off in the middle of his rant.

"She is a descendant."

"The prophecy says," Jay started once again interrupted.

"We need the seven descendants. You still have them, you just switched people."

"Does she have any skills like you?" Jay asked.

"I have a feeling she can fight. Probably just as well as or better than me. And she has no heel problems." Archie said convincingly.

"Can you stop talking about me as though I am a horse to be bought and bred?! I can hear you." Danaya snarled.

Jay apologized and once again turned to Archie.

"Why don't you come home?" Jay pleaded.

"I killed him Jay. He was my best friend at one point and I put a knife in his chest. I can never come home with all the blood staining my hands. I am just as bad as Cronus. Danaya can take my place and I can go back to where I came from. Where I was destined to be."

"You are a hero Archie; you can be whatever you want to be. You can have whatever you want to have." Jay told him. Archie shook his head wistfully.

"Jay, the only thing I want is Atlanta. But I don't deserve her. I fooled myself into hoping maybe I did for a while, but I was abruptly reminded why she is so much better. We seem alike, Jay, we really do but Atlanta and I are totally different people. I will watch over you guys okay?" Archie whispered sadly. He stood quickly and turned to Danaya.

"Please take care of yourself. I suggest you get to know Atlanta. She is a lot like you and maybe one day she can tell you what happened to your family. She knows." Archie advised. Danaya's dark eyes widened. Archie handed her a necklace with an engraved 'A' on it. "If they give you a new one, will you please give that to Atlanta? Otherwise you keep it." Danaya nodded feeling unusually sad that the purple haired boy was leaving.

"Do you mind if I just go look at her?" Archie begged. Jay nodded and ushered him upstairs.

* * *

Archie could not find Atlanta in her room. Figuring she was on the roof he went to his room to get what he wanted. What he was not expecting was the sleeping red-head wearing his sweater, in his bed. He covered her and tucked her in gently. 

He opened a few drawers and pulled out some clothes. He slipped off his hoodie and set it beside Atlanta. Now she had two. He put on the black sweater and grabbed a few daggers from the bottom of his cupboard.

On his night table were his PMR and a short note for Atlanta. Knowing his work was done and this was the last time he would be able to feel things in his heart for the woman in his bed, Archie softly sat down on the edge of his bed. He took in Atlanta's puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks.

It's a sad thing when you realize that the one thing that actually mattered is the thing that you will never have. It's also sad when you do the one thing you promised yourself you would never do. Archie had promised he would never let Atlanta cry. And yet here he was, watching tears leak out of her eyes even as she slept and doing nothing about it. Reaching out a pale hand Archie wiped away a salty tear.

He kissed her forehead and let a tear of his own drop onto her cheek. She shifted slightly and Archie went to the window. He slipped out of it and sat on the windowsill.

"Archie?" A groggy Atlanta asked, looking at him and rubbing her eyes.

"Goodbye Atlanta." Archie whispered just loud enough for her to hear and then he slipped into the morning dawn light.

"Wait, Archie! Please, take me with you!" Atlanta called out her window. She rushed to the open window and saw he was gone. Again.

Archie was gone and never coming home. Atlanta's heart was empty and her eyes were blank.

The red-head flopped back onto the bed listlessly. She saw the PMR on the nightstand and all her hopes were crushed. She couldn't track Arch by the PMR. He had left it. Atlanta picked it up and saw that all of his pictures on it were of him and her. She read his phone history and saw that he called her everyday, almost twice a day. They lived in the same house and he still would phone every once in a while to check on her.

Atlanta set the contraption down and noticed a piece of paper with elegant hand writing on it. It read 'Atlanta'. Her heart skipped a beat and she rapidly unfolded the paper.

In neat capital printing there was a long page of writing. Atlanta read the entire letter and read it again. Tears fell slowly and steadily as Atlanta memorized the words Archie had written to her.

* * *

Dear Atlanta,

I know you can never understand what I did, but I hope to try to explain it to you a little bit. I was once, a long time ago, called _Muerte_. It means Death in Spanish and I was very well named.

I told you you could never match up to _Muerte_ because he was the best, and yet you could have beaten me any day. Well, the reason _Muerte_ is so much more dangerous than me is he lived in the dark. It's his element. He can see attacks coming in the dark better than I can in the light. In the light he was not as good as he was in the dark. He would rather fight with his eyes closed than with them open. This is the reason you couldn't beat _Muerte_. Because in the dark he is like a wraith, floating around totally invisible until he appeared in front of you and killed you.

Back then I had no soul. I didn't care what happened to people and I didn't care what happened to me. I wished for death everyday and I did not ever back down from a challenge that would have given it to me. People told me I was insane, being fourteen and taking on people who had been in the business longer than I had lived, but I didn't care.

The reason I was like this is when I was only 7, my mother died. Not only died, but was raped in front of my eyes, and as she turned to look at me her throat was slit. I was drenched in her blood and I knew I had to run. I left. I ran as fast as I could and only looked back once to find myself staring at a small form in the window upstairs. I had left my sister.

Being the coward I am, I didn't go back. I just ran and ran until I got to a city. There I made a new life style. I knew I had nothing left since my mother was dead and my sister was as good as dead herself, so I just became cold and hard. I decided I didn't care what happened to me as long as I got revenge on the man who had done that monstrosity to her. My father.

There had been no sight of him for a year. One day as I was walking with my best friend, Roger, a form appeared in the shadows. I was a wanted man, being the leader of the _Vida ladrón _and one of the most skilled thieves in history. But this man showed no fear.

He walked up into the open and said to me 'So, you aren't as weak as I thought you were son. Good, I'm proud of you.' And then he let his hood fall back. He was my worst nightmare come to life. My father. Roger dove at him and he pulled a knife. After I saw the knife to Roger's throat I sprang into action. I pulled my own dagger and plunged it into his heart. He just looked at me and I spat in his face.

This man had ruined my life. He had turned me into this monster. I kept stabbing him viciously until Roger pulled me away. We ran because we heard sirens in the distance and I found myself shaking. I had never killed a man before and yet I found I did not enjoy doing so.

That was when I started killing to live. People challenged me everyday and I beat them. Usually it was a fight to the death. The faces of those people haunt me as I go to sleep. My hands are stained with blood. I was a soulless unforgiving monster. I did not know how to love or show compassion.

Until I met you. When I first saw you I thought you would be the best in a fight, so I started to hang out with you. Eventually things started coming over me that I did not recognize. I would glance over my shoulder when we fought, just to see if you were okay. I laughed happily for the first time in a long time and I always had this goofy smile on my face. I had finally found a family a place to belong, and nothing was going to ruin this for me.

That's why I was never really worried about Cronus, because I knew if it came down to it, I would die to kill him, just to protect you. And if worse came to worse I would just become _Muerte_ again for that final battle.

But I never got the chance. It seems there are so many things I wish I could have done yet I know I will never get to. I'm sorry, Atlanta. I made you cry and that is one thing I told myself I would never do. Please do not shed anymore tears for me and realize that you lost Archie long ago. Think of me as dead, with our heroes in Elysian Fields. Technically it is true; I will never be Archie again.

Tell Jay to take care of you, even though I already told him myself about a hundred times. Anything you want in my room is yours. Remember Atlanta, even if Archie is gone, _Muerte_ will never let any harm come to you. If you need him call him. He will always be watching you.

Love Archie.

PS: If you go downstairs, there is an afraid, hurt young woman, who you may recognize. Please help her, and if she asks how you know her tell her you recognize her from long ago and you have her best interests at heart. I will watch over her too.

* * *

Atlanta folded the piece of paper and stuck it in her pocket. She wiped her tears and opened the door to Archie's bedroom. Actually her bedroom, since Archie said whatever she wanted was hers in it. Well she wanted the bedroom _and_ everything in it. She would change nothing and pretend that someday Archie would come back to live there.

Woodenly Atlanta walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. She missed Jay's worried glance and hugged herself tightly, remembering she still had on Archie's sweater. Slowly she looked up to meet curious black eyes. Atlanta's memory went on a rampage and she knew exactly where this woman was from and who she was.

"Come with me." She commanded in a hoarse voice.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the woman asked. Her eyes showed Atlanta fear and anger.

"I know you from long ago and I have your best interests at heart." Atlanta dutifully replied, remembering the letter stuffed in her pocket. The raven haired woman stood up slowly.

"Who are you?" She wondered.

"I am Atlanta and you are Danaya. I once knew your brother. He told me about you." Atlanta answered softly. A glint of hope shone in Danaya's eyes and she followed Atlanta up to Archie's old room.

* * *

I know sad right? Ahh….you definitely all hate me. Well I will try and get the next one up soon so I can try to get a little bit less depressing. Bouncing, Anya. Always stick to the 5 R's!! 

**Remember, Reviews Really Remind me to Renew!**


	6. You Meant Everything To Him

A/N: Thank you to **jekka10** who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Anyway on with the madness! BTW: Danaya is based after a friend of mine who means a lot to me. You know who you are. Also I am just going to go back to chapter one and say Odie is here cause I always put him in, even though I don't mean to!

Don't Own!! (I always forget these things, they really suck butt lol)

**Chapter 6: You Meant Everything To Him**

I had to put in two…once again, cause I always have depressing lines and I wanted a happy one so here you are:

"**How do you manage to stay so skinny? You are eating faster than Herry! That must be a world record or something…" - Neil**

"**Sometimes I think I can see the future in the stars, except tonight they are just so marvelous, how can the future be so happy? How can anything be happy anymore without you?" –Atlanta**

* * *

Danaya looked cautiously around the messy room. It did not look like a girls room. In fact, it held guys clothes everywhere, even Atlanta was wearing guy's clothes. Danaya went to move a chair to sit on and Atlanta stopped her. 

"Please don't move anything. I would like to keep it the same way it is." Danaya nodded and sat on the rumpled bed Atlanta was sitting on. Glancing at the pictures around the room Danaya noticed Atlanta was in all of them. So was a certain purple haired boy Danaya recognized.

"Is he your boyfriend? He saved me, in a strange sort of capturing way." Danaya asked. Atlanta flushed prettily.

"He was my best friend. He is gone now. Saving you was probably the last thing he ever did."

"No, he came up here. He even asked that Jay guy if he could 'at least go look at you.' He just left. Won't he be back?" Danaya wondered, noticing Atlanta's hazel eyes were misty and her hands were shaking.

"No, he left forever. He isn't the same person anymore. He isn't my Archie." Atlanta whispered. Remembering exactly why she was sitting with this unknown girl instead of suffering in solitude, Atlanta reached out for a picture of her and Archie.

"What was Archie like?" Danaya asked sympathetically. She knew the boy had meant a lot to Atlanta and although Danaya had a low opinion on guys in general, she had known a few nice ones.

"He was Archie. He was loving and caring. He never let me cry and always made sure I was safe, Not that I needed it of course," Atlanta's old spark was coming back to her as she spoke passionately about her best friend, "We would make everything a competition and I would Always win. He was terrified of water for some reason. He meant-" Atlanta shut her mouth and let one single tear fall off her cheek.

"He meant everything to you, didn't he?" Danaya questioned, already knowing the answer. Atlanta nodded her head silently. Danaya took her slim hand and squeezed it.

"Then he wouldn't want you to cry. Come on, I want to meet everyone. I was ordered specifically by someone who had my best interests at heart to stay here."

Atlanta wiped her tears and knew she couldn't cry anymore. Besides how long could Archie stay away form her! Almost laughing at that cocky thought Atlanta took Danaya back downstairs.

"You've met Jay. He is the leader and really serious. This is Odie." Atlanta told Danaya who said hello to Odie but didn't talk much at all. She looked tense like a cat caged in a corner. Atlanta pulled her along to meet Theresa.

"This is Th-Oh, hi Herry!" Atlanta ran into a large burly form who was talking with Calli. She had stayed the night anyway, because she didn't want to worry her dad and she felt safe here.

Danaya instantly sprang away from Herry into the wall. She looked like she would bolt if he came any closer. Herry took a step towards her and she started shaking. Suddenly Neil popped up from behind the corner and took in the scene in front of him.

"Herry you are scaring her move back."

"I'm not gunna hurt her…"Herry sounded moderately offended.

"Well I know that, but you are kind of frightening at first look." Neil explained exasperatedly. Slowly he approached Danaya with his hands held out to her. She slowly relaxed and the anger in her eyes faded. Now she just looked like a lost, lonely child.

"Come here. I want you to meet Herry." Neil told her softly. His blue eyes looked sincere and he didn't seem like a big threat.

Danaya was stunned. This blond boy had just told the large man to move away. She could have kissed him, except that she was frozen with fear to the wall. Then he told her to come meet the muscular boy. Danaya unpeeled herself from the wall and went to him hesitantly. For some strange unknown reason, Danaya trusted this man called Neil.

"This is Herry. He won't hurt you, he just seems really scary. Calli is behind him." Neil explained in the same soothing tone he had use before. It sounded like the voice Atlanta used to calm wild animals. Calli came out from behind Herry and stood in front of him. She motioned for him to pick her up and he did.

Danaya was astonished by the gentle way Herry had lifted Calli. She knew now he wouldn't hurt her, but that didn't mean she would be going anywhere near him anytime soon.

"Hello Calli and Herry. Thank-you Neil." Danaya murmured. Neil nodded and also introduced her to Theresa, who Danaya surprisingly, liked less than Odie. The only people Danaya really were okay with in this whole building were Neil and Atlanta. Even Atlanta was only on that list because she knew something about Danaya's past.

* * *

Supper was uneventful. Theresa kept glancing at Jay, who would give these concerned looks to Atlanta, who barely touched her food. Calli had left an hour earlier and Herry and Odie walked her home. Odie had made a PMR just for her in case they needed her help or vice versa. 

Danaya ate everything in front of her. Neil stared at her, shocked.

"How do you manage to stay so skinny? You are eating faster than Herry! That must be a world record or something…"

"I haven't eaten a real meal in a week or two. Just scraps from the _Vida ladrón. _And let me tell you, there aren't many of those. Can you pass me the potatoes?" Danaya exclaimed eating her fourth helping. For the first time that night Atlanta spoke up.

"What does _Vida ladrón_ mean? Archie never told me." At the sound of Archie's name everything went silent.

"_Vida ladrón_ means Life Thief in Spanish. It is rough, but by the name they mean they are a gang of murderers and thieves. You know like Stealing Lives…" Danaya explained unaware of the tension rising between the teenagers. Atlanta gave a small 'oh' and ate a bite of potato. She finally noticed everyone was staring at her expectantly.

"What are you looking at!" She yelled. They all turned their faces towards the steak and potato meal they had previously been enjoying. None of them gave Atlanta an answer except for Theresa.

"We were staring at You, Atlanta. Archie betrayed you and he was your best friend, we thought you might not be taking it as well as it seems."

Atlanta stood up in a fury holding back tears.

"He betrayed me! Are you kidding me! I betrayed him! Because I was afraid. He knew I was too. I am the reason Archie isn't here right now, because I was afraid of a fate I escaped long ago! I didn't even turn around to come back to save him, no I left, like the coward I am."

Atlanta went to storm upstairs to her room but Danaya stopped her.

"You did not betray him Atlanta. The one thing he wanted was for you not to come back. He did not want you to see what he was going to do. Everyone is afraid of something Atlanta, even Archie, he was afraid of water. I'm sure you would try to protect him from his fear if the situations were reversed. You are the reason he is alive. Sure he may not be here but at least he is out there some where. Without you, Archie would have no motivation to fight."

Atlanta turned around, "Why would you think that I gave him motivation? Why wouldn't he want me to come back to help?"

"Because you are everything to him. Without you, Archie has no reason to go on at all. He wouldn't want you to come back because he didn't want you to get hurt. I saw his face, Atlanta, when Dusk dragged me out, he had just said, 'Bring her out!' Archie thought by 'her', Dusk meant you. Archie looked furious. He advanced on Dusk and drew out a knife. 'You promised Atlanta was safe!' he yelled. If a man hadn't dragged me out at that second I have a feeling Archie would still be throwing a fit." Danaya answered calmly. Atlanta's shoulders dropped and she murmured a broken thanks, running to the roof.

Theresa made a motion to follow but Danaya stopped her.

"Leave her, this has to happen. Muerte won't let her jump."

* * *

Atlanta was sitting on the edge of the roof, with her legs dangling over the edge. She looked to the ground and thought it would be awful to be lying hurt down there. However when she looked to the stars, she thought how wonderful it would be to travel there. 'You can't have one without the other' she thought. Atlanta knew it would be pointless to jump. Even if she died she wouldn't get to see Archie. 

The preoccupied girl didn't notice the shadow sitting in the tree about three or four meters away from her. However she did feel a familiar presence. She looked around trying to find Archie. He was not there. Atlanta sighed and remembered that he would never be there again.

'Wait! He said he would watch over me!' She cried in her mind.

"You're here aren't you Arch? I guess even as Muerte you stick to your promises. I took over your room. Danaya can have mine and I will stay in yours. I won't change anything in case you ever decide to come home. I'd like it if I could keep your sweaters; I never realized how much I loved them. Are you fighting Cronus anymore? I guess not." Atlanta once again fell silent as she stared at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful? Sometimes I think I can see the future in the stars, except tonight they are just so marvelous, how can the future be so happy? How can anything be happy anymore without you?"

Standing up Atlanta sighed.

"I'd like it if you'd slip me a note every once in a while Arch. Even if you want to tell me how many people joined the Life Thieves. Please." And then she was gone, like a figure lost to the memory of the one boy that really cared. A painted splash of red, in the darkness that had consumed his heart.

* * *

Depressing, but it will cheer up. I really love this story! Well 5 R's again lol. I love the last two lines don't you...awee. And this is my third chapter today! I feel bad for not updating all week. Proabaly update wednesday. Anyway have a wonderful night, Anya. 


	7. A Fallen Angel

Here you go guys, I am so happy my daddy is here, sorry it's taking away from my writing time. I don't own…never will. (Although Danaya is mine and so is Calli, Woot!)

**Chapter 7: The Fallen Angel **

"**Is it wrong, that while my best friend is floating around in a pool of heartbreak, where she can't quite escape the liquid depths of her tears, and she is starting to drown, I am dancing around the clouds in a love struck euphoria?"** - Theresa

* * *

Atlanta walked around the next day in a state of oblivion. She marched past Theresa without saying hi, she didn't try to ruffle Neil's perfect hair, for which he was continually grateful, and she didn't even try to challenge Herry at football. She seemed content to drift around in a world of pretend.

Neil watched his red-headed friend sadly. Sure he may be a self-centered blond boy, but he did have feelings. He knew Atlanta would never be the same without Archie, I mean "They was like peas and carrots, her and Archie". Neil laughed at his random comment of Forrest Gump (A/N: I love that movie…sniff). Atlanta sent him a death glare.

_Okay, so apparently when the red-head ain't happy, ain't nobody happy._

Neil was okay with this, as he had something better to think about and watch. Surprisingly, it wasn't himself or his mirror! He glanced towards the other couch where a woman sat looking out the window aimlessly. She seemed to be remembering something and her hand twitched towards her black sweater casually.

Neil sighed; he wanted to know more about this woman. Her silky black hair was just below the collarbone and her pale skin gave her an angelic appearance. To Neil she seemed like a Fallen Angel. Her eyelashes were thick and fluttering against her ivory skin. Her tight black sweats were low cut, and her ebony shirt clung to her upper body, exposing her creamy midriff.

"Wow, Neil, I'm surprised you haven't gone to the mall or something already. Where is your mirror?" Herry teased. Neil shot him a glare and sighed.

"Why do you all think he is so shallow? He is the nicest person I've ever met." Danaya asked trying to defend the blond boy. Herry laughed as though she had made a hilarious joke and then left again to find a phone. Calli had wanted someone to update her on the Atlanta situation.

"That wasn't a joke I really wanted to know…"Calli objected softly. Neil laughed.

"They say I am shallow because my ancestor was Narcissus, so I have a reputation to uphold, and well what can I say I'm just hott!" Neil exclaimed. Danaya rolled her eyes and let out a small giggle

That laugh was unlike anything Neil had ever heard. It was soft, but strong, and it seemed to get into your brain and just make her want to laugh again. Neil then and there decided this raven haired woman might, just might, be hotter than him. A _teeny_ bit.

* * *

"Hello, is Calli there? May I speak to her please?" Herry asked politely, while twirling the tiny phone cord around his fingers. He heard a small breaking noise and stopped playing with it, knowing at any moment it could snap it in half.

"Hello?" Calli asked wondering who called her. She didn't get very many calls anymore because her dad didn't like her hanging out with a ton of people. Not that she minded, she wasn't really into parties and that.

"Hey Calli, it's Herry, you told us to phone you…"

"Oh hi, yeah! What's going on, how is Atlanta?"

"Well, she emerged from her room, only to stumble around in a fog out here. She's not good; I doubt she will get over it anytime soon." Herry said sadly.

"Did Archie really mean that much to her?" Calli questioned, stunned at how deeply their loyalties to each other lay.

"I honestly didn't think she loved him as much as he loved her. We thought she considered them just buds. Frankly, I am surprised Archie left, I mean, he can barely go two hours without seeing Atlanta." Herry explained quietly.

"I don't really believe in this young of true love. It just never seems to work. How much could Archie really love Atlanta?" Calli wondered skeptically.

"Trust me; Archie loves Atlanta more than Neil loves himself, by far. He would die for her and almost did just that night. He was challenged with a fight to the death and was going through with it. When she got sick, he never left her side and he was the only one who could break the spell Arachne cast on her. He would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him. Whether they like it or not they will end up together, it's just the way it goes."

"I hope so for her sake, I mean sure I hate Apollo and stuff, but Atlanta has never done anything, personally to me, to deserve this. Poor girl, I can't even imagine losing the one person who makes you feel safe or loved or happy. It would be awful." Calli said sympathetically.

"Don't worry; Archie won't be able to watch her go on in this misery. He will either come back or come get her every weekend to see her, there is no way he can just drop her like this."

"Okay well, I guess I will go seeing as how I am going to see you tomorrow!" Calli sang happily.

"Alright Calli, bye."

"Wait, Herry! Do _you_ believe in love at this age?"

"Yes I do. Look at Jay and Theresa and Archie and Atlanta. I definitely believe it hits the most unsuspecting of people." Herry murmured, lost in his own thoughts.

'Like me for example,' he thought miserably, 'Stupid teenage feelings!' After he had hung up the phone Herry laughed. She didn't believe in young love, and yet with ease she had wormed her way into his heart. Stupid good smelling perfume and soft hair. He was so weak! But she was just so pretty…

* * *

Danaya knocked on Archie's old door where Atlanta answered it.

"I am going to the mall with Neil, would you like to come?" Danaya asked.

"No, but before you go I have something to give you. Come in." Atlanta answered. She went to a small bag that had been set in her room and pulled out two hundred dollars. There still looked to be a lot left in there.

"Here, this is all yours and some more I invested in an account. Your brother set it up, but I ended up with it. It's all yours." Atlanta handed the money to a trembling Danaya.

"I shouldn't have this, it should be yours." She objected softly. Atlanta snorted. No, that bag was definitely Danaya's; Archie had left specific instructions to give it to her. She handed Danaya the bag and shooed her out the door trying to sit in misery alone.

You would think that Odie or Neil or Herry would be the ones to desert, not Archie. He was the front hand fighter and an important part of the household. Atlanta decided she wanted to visit the gods, see if they had anything that could ease the pain of the black shadow clawing at her heart.

Atlanta raced out the door hoping no one had seen the red blur running by. She kept running and didn't stop until she was at the school doors. Once there she sprinted inside to the janitors hall closet and pulled out her golden necklace, with the engraved A on it.

As soon as Atlanta could, she was on her way to the gods' hide out. When she reached there she ran to Hera's room. Bursting in after lightly knocking, Atlanta saw that Jay was in a meeting with his mentor. She muttered an apology and tried to run away but Hera stopped her.

"Did he leave? Is he truly gone?" Hera asked frowning. She was too preoccupied to notice the shadow of hatred creeping over Atlanta's eyes.

"Yeah, he's gone for good, and you all got what you wanted. I am leaving; I want to talk to Artemis and Ares."

She ran out the door ignoring Hera's protest. When she reached the Goddess of the Hunt's domain, Atlanta knocked and waited for an invitation. When she got that she opened the door and went inside. Trees loomed up around her, much like in Persephone's garden, but at night. There were many more trees than flowers, unlike Persephone's garden.

"Artemis?" Atlanta asked. The goddess appeared in front of her and held out her thin arms gently. Atlanta ran to her and hugged her. Out of everything her friends had tried to do for her, none had tried hugging her. Artemis held her closely and rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay, don't worry, he'll come home."

"No, he won't! It's my entire fault and Ares is going to _slaughter_ me!" Artemis sighed and sat down on the ground. Atlanta plopped down beside her.

"He will be angry, yes, but not at you. He would know it wasn't your fault, Archie liked you. He still does!" Artemis reassured her. Atlanta sighed and nodded. She promised the goddess she would be back after school tomorrow and went off to break the news to the God of War.

"Ares, are you here?" Atlanta called into the empty room.

"Yeah, what do you want!?" He muttered grumpily.

"It's about Archie-"

"I hope he broke or leg or something, because there was almost no excuse for missing practice and training today." Ares shouted at her. She paled slightly.

"Well, actually…_Archie'sgoneandnotcominghomeagainandit'sallmyfault._" Atlanta rapidly shouted out. The baffled look Ares gave her told her he hadn't gotten a word out of that jumbled sentence.

"Slower girl, you might hurt yourself at that speed. What did you say?" Ares asked. He was a bit shocked at Atlanta. I mean sure, Archie could beat the girl any day, but still, she never got nervous or stuttered!

"Archie, he's gone and not coming home. Ever again. It's all my fault, I ran away, I got scared and he tried to protect me and now he is stuck in the city with a group of people he doesn't want to be with."

Then Ares did something so strange, so unexpected so…un-Ares.

"Ahh, don't worry then, Archie's tough, if he's on the street no one will touch him. He is deadly, trust me, you should see him fight in the dark. He'll come home soon; it's not your fault, although, I always _knew_ you would run first!" Ares chuckled and slammed Atlanta on the back. Usually even his large strong hand wouldn't come on so unexpectedly but Atlanta was busy deciding if Ares was kidding or not. She almost flew through the wall when Ares clapped her back. Getting to her feet she glowered at the God of War and marched out.

* * *

Jay walked slowly beside Theresa, lost in a swirl of thoughts. He was confused about Calli and how she would fit into the prophecy. Danaya also was another problem. She didn't know the team as well as Archie had, how would she be able to fit in synch with them? What about Atlanta, she was almost a zombie nowadays and could barely talk, let alone fight. And what had Atlanta meant by 'You all got what you wanted' when she had yelled at Hera!?

But most of Jay's thoughts were centered on the girl walking beside him. She walked quietly, almost as lost in her own mind as Jay was. Her emerald eyes looked to the stars as if asking the heavens for guidance. Every once in a while, their hands would connect and then quickly retreat as if singed, still savoring the feeling of warm flesh against their own.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it wrong, that while my best friend is floating around in a pool of heartbreak, where she can't quite escape the liquid depths of her tears, and she is starting to drown, I am dancing around the clouds in a love struck euphoria?"

"I hope not because if it is wrong than I am a really bad person." Jay whispered. Theresa decided that the burn would be worth it and snatched his hand. He held tightly to hers and she leaned upon his shoulder. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I am really worried about her…She loved him you know. She loved him just as much as he loved her."

"She told you this!?" Jay exclaimed softly, unbelieving that the whole time Archie was worried about screwing up their friendship Atlanta felt the same.

"No, but look at the way she talks now and acts, as supposed to when Archie was here. She has become a living dead where she used to be an outgoing woman. He was everything to her." Theresa explained sorrowfully.

Jay kissed the top of her head and said nothing. Theresa knew that meant there was nothing left to say.

* * *

A/N: Aweee…sorry barely any AxA in this chapter but I figure they are going to have to suffer through a miserable life for a while. I want to know if I should make them miserable for a time period of:

a) 2 years

b) 2 months

c) 2 weeks

d) By Friday…(it's Sunday in this chapter)

If you have an opinion, please review. I am starting my next chapter as we speak, should be up tonight or tomorrow.

Love Me


	8. She Won't Say She's In Love

A/N: Hey nothing to say (that's a first…today is full of those)

Don't own COTT or I Won't Say, which you might notice **Meg** sings about **Hercules** and now _Calli_ is thinking it about _Herry_ (wink wink)

**Chapter 8: She Won't Say She's In Love**

'**Bloody Stalker!'** - Atlanta

* * *

Atlanta was already at the breakfast table when everyone came down. She sat there, a cup of tea in her hands, staring out the window. Theresa sat beside her and asked her how she slept. She turned and smiled faintly at Theresa but didn't say anything. Danaya stumbled down the stairs and grabbed some coffee Jay had made. She felt awful.

"You shouldn't even be allowed to wake up this early, it should be illegal!" She muttered rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she had no make up on.

"You know we have ten minutes and we leave for school. You haven't even done your hair." Theresa informed her. Expecting her to scream or complain or something Theresa was surprised at what she did.

"Got a hair elastic?" Theresa threw her one and she flipped all her hair, deftly putting it into a messy bun high on her head. She dug around in her pocket and came across some bright red lipstick. Gliding to the kitchen sink she smoothed it across her lips. She looked good, Theresa had to admit, but she still needed some eyeliner or something.

Mascara also came out of her pocket and she whipped it on too. Now in the space of five minutes, she looked ready to become a runway model. Eating her muffin and drinking her coffee took the rest of her time.

"So shall we go?" She asked coyly. Theresa almost laughed at this girl who seemed to be a walking contradiction. How could she be so jumpy around boys and yet know she absolutely controlled them with a swish of her hips? The teens left the kitchen and piled into Herry's truck, Danaya re-applied her red lipstick and Theresa wondered shy she wore her lips so red. Maybe it was a street thing.

Almost immediately after the seven teenagers got to school the bell went. Theresa went with Danaya to social and Atlanta left for track practice. She got to miss social. Jay and Herry went off to Math and Neil went to Language.

* * *

Atlanta was running around the track. The methodical thumping of her feet calmed her but she missed the signature thud-clank of Archie right behind her. At least then she had some competition. Now even if she wasn't running very well the people were way behind her.

'I'm not even using my super speed, I am barely even running. I hate running I think I will drop out of track.' Atlanta thought. She was bitter at the fact that her favorite past time now reminded her of the one person she felt like forgetting. At the end of her run Atlanta stopped by the coach.

"Atlanta, you are running slowly today! If your partner was here he would have beat you! Stop being distracted and start running properly!" The coach yelled. Atlanta threw her water bottle at the ground in front of her and stormed off.

How dare she! She just told Atlanta she was slow! If only she knew what was going on right now, then maybe she wouldn't be so rude!

A burly man of probably 21 walked up to her. Atlanta glared at him and was going to tell him to go away when he cut her off.

"You look upset; may I do something about it?"

"Doubt it; you probably don't even know what I am thinking about." Atlanta snapped.

"Let me take one guess. Are you thinking about Death?" The boy asked sincerely. Atlanta almost screamed for him to leave when she remembered something. Muerte meant Death! Maybe Archie had sent this man.

"Yes I am. What do you think of Death?"

"Death is miserable. But how can I help you with your Death problem?"

"You can't help people who have fallen in love with Death." Atlanta sighed. The boy beside her sighed too.

"Don't give up hope, Death will come for you." And then the boy dropped a piece of paper on the ground.

"Ooops, Miss I think that's yours."

"The name is-" Atlanta started.

"No names needed Miss." The man went to walk away. Atlanta stopped him.

"Are the stars supposed to be beautiful tonight?" She asked and walked away with the piece of paper and not waiting for an answer.

In the change room Atlanta opened her small note. It was definitely from Archie, you could tell by the printing. Atlanta read it and sighed. Well, it was something.

_Go to sleep, all you do is sit and stare out your window! Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. And eat your dinner! I know you haven't been eating it and I know you don't go boarding anymore. Do something! Don't be so miserable. _

_Be safe,_

_Muerte_

At least Atlanta knew he was somewhere out there. 'Bloody Stalker!' Atlanta thought.

* * *

Herry had met Calli during lunch again. Theresa and Jay had gone off to do some random thing together and Atlanta was outside or something. Calli came to sit with him.

"Where are Neil and Danaya?"

"I have no idea but Danaya probably didn't want to sit here she's afraid of me."

Calli gave him a sympathetic tap and dug into her sandwich. He ate his salad with exuberance.

"Salad? My Herry is eating Salad?" Calli asked laughing. Herry scowled at her.

"It's Hercules' idea, he figures if **he** needs to lose weight, so do **I**. So I am stuck eating salads! I figured I was a perfect weight!" Herry harrumphed and Calli tried not to fall off her chair laughing so hard. The muscular man frowned at her. She giggled harder. This big brute didn't scare her!

"What are you laughing at miss?" Herry scolded.

"You, you big oaf!" Calli gasped, tears starting to form in her eyes from laughing at him.

"What did you just call me?!" Herry asked clutching at his heart, "Oh the pain the pain, it burns being betrayed by the small girl! How could you, my heart is being ripped to pieces by your insult."

"Drama King." Calli laughed at the large man on the floor grasping at his shirt where it sat over his heart, "No more dramatic death scenes and no more oaf calling, promise?"

Herry bounced back to where he had just been sitting. He held out his large hand and Calli shook it with her delicate one. They both beamed and were about to leave for lunch break when a known bad boy in the school sat down on top of the table totally ignoring Herry.

Herry cracked his knuckles and prepared to pulverize the punk if he didn't leave Calli alone. Calli already seemed to have it covered. She glared at him, and he moved back a tad.

"Hey baby, my name's Tony and what's yours?"

"It's not baby that's for sure, now skedaddle." Calli snapped. He put up his hands.

"Chill, sweetheart, I was just wondering if a real woman like you knew how to party?" He soothed her. She smiled a sweet smile and flicked her eyelashes coyly.

"Herry you have my permission to kill him now." She said. The boy scrambled backwards as Herry lunged towards him.

He fell on the floor and went to race away, shouting behind him, "Your Insane!"

"Bye Baby! Call me!" Calli called mockingly. Everyone who was left in the lunch room laughed and a few girls congratulated Calli. She smiled but told them to thank Herry. They did so, trying to flirt. He smiled back and then took Calli by the waist leading her out of there.

"Sorry, I kind of used you as a distraction there, but seriously I don't think I've ever had so many people trying to feel my muscles." Herry exclaimed. Calli giggled and waved it off. There was definitely no need to apologize, considering the fact that Calli had absolutely relished the feel of his arm around her.

'Me, no way! I won't say it I'm so not in love!'

_(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of) _

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh)  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

* * *

Okay well that wasn't a depressing chapter…YAY that's a first. Be back soon probably two more this weekend cause then I go away for like 5 days. Well buh bye, love Anya!!_  
_


	9. They Will Never Understand

**Chapter 9: They Will Never Understand**

A/N: Hey guys!! I am so sorry about the long wait. X-Mas Vaca, you know. I hate excuses but here is mine. My dad who I only see twice a year was out so I went to visit the rest of my family where there is no computer!! Anyway I am back now although mid terms are the end of this week so I may not get writing as often as I was until next week. But I got my own laptop for x-mas so that should speed things up!!

"…**his eyes look at me as something he strives to protect, something that once held value to him but he cannot remember why yet." **–Atlanta

* * *

Atlanta walked through the front door of the Brownstone humming softly. As she glided by she noticed Neil fall off the couch. She let out a chuckle at his expense.

"What scared you did I, Neil?" Atlanta asked mockingly. Neil gaped at her.

"Why are you…happy?"

"Girl's got a right to be happy doesn't she?" Atlanta snapped angrily.

"Jeez…sorry Miss Mood Swings!" Neil apologized sarcastically. Atlanta threatened him with a closed fist and started to walk upstairs to relax in Archie/ her room.

'Man there was a time I would have killed to say that out loud…except when I dreamt about saying it, I meant with Archie also living in the room… talk about crushing your dreams!' Atlanta thought. With that as her final thought Atlanta decided to talk to Theresa. She didn't feel like going to see Artemis even though she said she would. Theresa could possibly cheer her up.

* * *

Archie walked through the warehouse doors off in his thoughts. Stupid Atlanta took up way too much time…actually Archie took up way too much time thinking about her. Archie shut the door angrily, wondering why the warehouse was so empty and dark. Abruptly seven swords pointed to his throat.

"Whoa guys hold off its Ar- _Muerte_!" Archie informed them nervously. When the swords were removed Archie rubbed his neck softly. "Nice Security guys, honestly."

"Boss, Denim is back." A short man with a rat face told him helpfully. Archie thanked him and walked over to a burly man. He had a strong jaw and blondish hair.

"Denim, what did she say. Word for word, don't skip on anything!" Archie commanded. Denim smiled boyishly.

"She seemed really upset, something about her coach calling her slow…"

"Haha, her, Slow? That's a laugh; she's faster than anyone I know."

"Except you right?" Denim asked mischievously.

"Oh no, she is way faster than me. I almost beat her every time but she seems to always win." Archie corrected him. Denim's blue eyes widened and he looked younger than 17. Although even without smiling the man was barely 21.

"Okay…wow. Well anyways, than I asked her what was wrong and I guessed she was caught up about death. She seemed to understand the hint and realize you sent me. Then she asked me how you were subtlety and I said you were miserable."

"I am not miserable!!" Archie objected.

"Yes you are, that's why you walk around in a dream. Admit it, there is only one thing you want and that's to go back to her!" Archie scowled but didn't deny it. Denim smiled and continued, "So then she said I couldn't help anyone that had fallen in love with Death when I asked to help her. Then I dropped a note, she started to tell me her name but I stopped her. She got the note and left."

"She said she loved me?" Archie's mind was filled with conflicting emotions. Joy and sorrow that he would never be able to receive the love she had for him nor give her any of his own. "Is that it, are you very, very sure?"

"Well, she did say something peculiar before she left, I think it was: are the stars going to be beautiful tonight? Or something similar to that." Denim answered thoughtfully. Archie smiled and with a flourish turned around.

"That's what I was looking for. Keep security tight, boys, I'll be gone for a while. Be back late tonight or tomorrow if I decide to sleep on the other side of town."

"You're finally going to see her?"

No! I am just going to see what she says; I won't actually talk to her." And with that said the man known as both Archie and Muerte left the warehouse.

"The boy doesn't understand yet, does he?" One of the men asked no one in particular, "He doesn't realize that she loves him and he loves her, so nothing else matters. All they do is make each other miserable."

The men in the warehouse nodded in agreement, all wise enough to realize their leader's mistake yet none brave enough to enlighten him.

* * *

"Theresa, may I come in?" Atlanta wondered at the mahogany door. Theresa opened the door and ushered her in. Atlanta sat next to her on the bed.

"Atlanta, I was just thinking, you know. Did you really like Archie that much? Was he so great of a friend that you would walk around like a zombie, just to ignore the fact that he's gone?" Theresa asked, knowing that Atlanta did like Archie that much, but wanting her to admit it for herself to hear out loud.

"It feels as though I am lost in a world of sinister shadows, and I know that as soon as I find Archie everything will be safe and happy again. But when I find him again, he is not Archie, he is Muerte, and his eyes look at me as something he strives to protect, something that once held value to him but he cannot remember why yet.

"I had him Theresa; I had everything in my hands. But because I was too cowardly to protect him, I lost the world. I lost everything in one glimpse of fright. I let my past interfere with my future. I lost my best friend to the same man who had killed my last best friend. A man I should have dealt with, a man I was supposed to kill, not him, not Archie." Atlanta replied vehemently. Realizing she had not answered Theresa's question Atlanta let slip something she had held guarded for a long time.

"I love him Theresa. To me, he is worth more than the world we are trying to protect."

Theresa gasped lightly at this, Atlanta had actually admitted it! That was unexpected.

"Well, I mean I know he means a lot to you but he may not come back Atlanta. And if he doesn't come back then he would want you to move on and be happy. Eventually you might have to move on." This is not what Atlanta wanted to hear. She nodded to Theresa and left to her room.

Sitting on the floor in the old blue sleeping bag she had dug from her closet, Atlanta relived times with Archie. All the times they had saved the world. But Atlanta's favorite was when Arachne had taken control of her. Not because she had inadvertently betrayed the team, but because of how she had come out of the stupor.

"_I lo- I care about you very much!"_

Atlanta had hoped Archie would tell her he loved her, but even after that almost monumental event he kept silent. Maybe he didn't love her after all, maybe he just saw her as a friend? But Theresa always said Archie definitely loved her, why wouldn't he tell her!? Didn't he realize she felt the same?

Atlanta's head was hurting after thinking about all this, so she laid it on her old pillow, taking a last glance around his old room.

'The smell is starting to fade, the smell of home and safety. Archie's memories are disappearing. But I will never move on, no matter how long I live.' Atlanta pledged herself silently, before falling asleep.

_Do you care if i don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight, will you think of me  
Will i shake this off pretend its all okay  
That there someone out there who feels just like me  
There is _

Those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all  
I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
With every single letter in every single word  
There will be a hidden message about a boy that  
loves a girl

* * *

A/N: hey guys sorry this chappie's kind of short but I had to go and read a book for tomorrow that I should have been done weeks ago!! Woopsies, procrastinating Anya!!! Anyway, sorry it's miserable but the next part is like really fluffy and happy but really sad at the same time….a new twist is coming up soon cause I find these chapters are just fillers. I need to develop Danaya more but I will be putting a one-shot about her up real soon, it's already written. Okay done rambling here!!

Over and out, Anya!!!

PS: Trust the Toad!!!! Don't ask lol, read and review please._  
_


	10. Waiting On The World To Change

**Chapter 10: Waiting On The World To Change**

A/N: Okay guys, two developing characters and fluffy chapters and then a new twist!! Hopefully the twist will have been put in motion by this Friday! Anyway just a quick note, thank you to **jekka10** who always reviews and gives me positive points (Yay for Anya!!) So this chapter is definitely for you!!

"**My Lanta."** - Archie

* * *

The purple haired boy had arrived at the brownstone and scaled the wall only to catch the last part of Theresa and Atlanta's conversation. His mind swirled with thoughts. He actually meant something to Atlanta? The world to Atlanta!? Archie was stunned. All the time he had liked her she had also liked him! But because he didn't want to ruin their friendship he hadn't told her

'I am so stupid!' Archie thought ferociously. But what Archie had heard next bothered him. Atlanta had said she loved him. That was good, but he was _Muerte_. _Muerte_ couldn't care less if Atlanta loved him!

After waiting outside his old bedroom window until the red-head girl fell asleep Archie climbed through Atlanta's window swiftly, quiet as the cool night breeze. The fiery tempered girl was asleep on the floor murmuring softly in her dreams. Archie observed that she had left the window open and wondered why. Maybe she was hot, but then why would she be shivering under a huge camping sleeping bag?

The purple haired boy walked dead silently up to her and kneeled beside her. She rolled over and snorted slightly.

"Theresa…go away, I am dreaming." She mumbled, falling asleep before she finished her sentence.

"What happened to hunter senses!? Jeeze, you are going to kill yourself by sleeping in a room this cold. What are you dreaming about anyway?" Archie murmured, not expecting an answer.

But he definitely did not expect the next words out of her mouth.

"I'm dreaming about Archie. So go away." She snapped, not even opening her eyes. She honestly believed he was Theresa.

'Which is a good thing, I shouldn't be here! I have to go now, before Archie comes back to stay!' Archie thought desperately, swinging once again to leave through the window. But his mind seemed to be conspiring against him, as it whispered back, 'But you don't want to leave, _Muerte_. You want to be Archie again and you want this red-head to be with you. You want to stay…'

Archie growled and continued on his way to the window, turning around only to see a shaking Atlanta, barely covered by her sleeping bag.

'If I put her in the bed, I wouldn't have to be Archie, would I? _Muerte_ could have some mercy and do it. Right?' Archie asked himself trying to justify why he glided across his old floors to lean beside the red-head again. Lifting her into his arms, her hazel eyes flew open groggily.

"Archie? Thank Zeus!" Atlanta whispered burying her head into his chest. She weaved her slender hand through the pocket of his dark black sweater and sighed. The boy once known as Archie laid her on the bed and covered her up, but she had fallen asleep again and her hand was clutching onto his sweater for dear life.

Inside of Archie, there was something strange going on. He was tempted to just pick Atlanta up and spin her around, telling her he would never leave again. But that was Archie, and he could not go back. He had sworn he would take over the _Vida ládron_, and _Muerte_ had done just that.

"Atlanta, you should sleep in the bed, it would be better for your back." Archie whispered, shaking from both rage and tears.

"Stay." Atlanta commanded, eyes closed and hand still threaded through Archie's pocket.

"I can't…"

"You have until at least tomorrow, so why not. Do you just not w-w-want to be here?" Atlanta asked, opening her eyes slowly. Archie saw they were liquid, tears were built up in them. The battle between _Muerte_ and Archie in his chest came to a complete finish. Archie scooped Atlanta once again into his arms and fell onto the bed. He ccradled her softly, and she cried.

"You never cry 'Lanta. Why are you so sad?" Archie asked, worried.

"You…You oblivious dork!" Atlanta cried quietly, showing an angry half smile. "I'm sad because you left!"

"I'm not so great; you don't need to cry…" Archie said, a lump on his throat rising at the throat of Atlanta crying over him. Atlanta squirmed out of his loose grasp and sat beside him, glaring. Archie missed the warmth of her slender body immediately but the heat from her glare was warming him up.

"Don't you understand yet? I just, don't know how to explain it to you…" Atlanta growled, flustered. Suddenly a mischievous grin entered her face. Archie didn't like it, it definitely spoke of trouble. The red head jumped up from the bed and slipped under the covers.

"Get in, Arch!" She told him. Correction, Archie loved that look. Archie blushed scarlet but went to where the covers opened. He did not get in though. "Whatcha doing Archie?" Atlanta asked, mildly concerned that he was not obeying her.

The boy sitting on her bed took off his boots and then reached to his ankles and removed two long daggers from his calves.

"Oh, got to get the weapons off you… okay get in!" Atlanta murmured. Archie smiled regretfully. He reached to his hips and pulled out three more daggers. He set them on the nightstand with the other two. Atlanta opened her mouth but was once again shut up by Archie pulling out two more daggers from holsters on his arms.

"Whoa…that's it right?" Atlanta wondered, moderately nervous. Archie shook his head and picked up his boots again, flicking them in an odd direction. Two slim daggers flipped out in front, seemingly so Archie could kick an attacker. He then put the boots on the floor and picked up his black leather gloves with no fingertips. Atlanta smiled, wondering what harm these could possibly do. Archie stuck his hand in one and clenched his fist. Silver blades sprung from under the fabric, five neatly pointed in a row. Deadly all, yet in the seemingly innocent of packages.

'Kind of like Archie. Seems like a clumsy teenager, but he ends up being one of the most deadly people in history.' Atlanta was reconsidering her idea of getting Archie to stay in the same bed as her. I mean, a guy who carries this many weapons has to be fairly bad and evil. Atlanta had these turbulent thoughts echoing around her head, but when she looked up into Archie's blue eyes they faded.

"Get in, please." Atlanta said, confident that Archie would never hurt her. Maybe other girls would be frightened of him but Archie didn't scare her. Atlanta scoffed at the idea! Although _Muerte_ did scare her a bit, not that she would ever admit it.

"Atlanta, do you understand what you're doing here? Dusk wasn't lying, I have killed people before. I have made others suffer just so I could continue living. I am not a good person; I don't deserve to even talk to you." Archie explained softly. It was key that she understood this.

"Archie, I have one question." Atlanta whispered, waiting for Archie's nod of consent. When she received it she continued, "Will you forgive me?"

Archie stared at her, completely dumbfounded. Why would this loving, beautiful woman be apologizing to him? What in the world did she do?

"Why?" Archie managed to gasp out. Atlanta sighed and lowered her head.

"I ran. I let my past catch up to me when I thought it had lost sight of me. Turns out I lost sight of him by turning my back. If I would have stayed, we could have just finished the challenge. He was so strong though…just like I remember. I was supposed to be the one to kill him. Not anyone else, not you Archie. I never wanted that. I never meant to run…" Atlanta let a single bitter tear fall. Not out of sadness but out of humiliation. She was supposed to be the huntress, not the coward!

"Lanta look at me." Atlanta obediently lifted her chin to meet Archie's mesmerizing blue eyes. "I don't know what he did to you, but I have an idea. He deserved to be killed, I just did the job. And I would rather do it a thousand times over and spend an immortal lifetime in prison for it, than let you take a knife to him. Everyone runs, and besides I told you to. If you wouldn't have run, I probably would have accidentally killed you."

"What?? Why would you do that for me, I should have killed him! Why would you have accidentally killed me?" Atlanta stuttered a bit on this last sentence.

"The first time I killed someone, when I killed my dad, I just lost it. I went…well I guess I went insane…but I would talk to myself and if I saw anyone g near me I would flip. I decided I would just waste away because I didn't want to eat anymore. I was being eaten away inside; nothing could stop this murderous taint from growing. So I did what I needed to continue to live. I stopped feeling. I did not show any emotion except for pleasure, when my men did a job right. I became what they called me. Death. I killed to survive but yet I never really tried to prevent my undoing. I was just waiting for someone who could beat me and finally kill me."

Atlanta's arms were flung around him and she pulled him down on top of the covers. She buried her face in his shoulder and left her arms tight around him. Archie figured that if he was never going to see this small woman again he would make the best of it. He turned and pulled her into an embrace of his own. She laid her head on his chest.

"Finally…here, wear your old sweater." Atlanta murmured. Archie slipped on the blue thing and zipped it up. He quickly resumed wrapping his arms around Atlanta.

"That is much, much better than pretending." Atlanta confirmed. Archie laughed softly.

"What do you mean?" Atlanta blushed bright red. She rubbed her puffy eyes and grinned. Archie realized she had finally become his Atlanta again.

"Wouldn't you like to know...?" Atlanta taunted. Archie shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you don't need to tell me, I guess I just won't show up next Friday to show you how to fight in the dark."

Atlanta yelped and snuggled into his chest again, trying to muffle the sound of her voice, "While you were gone I wore your sweater because it smelled like you. I would hug myself and pretend it was you, but this is much better than pretending."

Archie decided to save the woman some embarrassment and pretend he hadn't heard it. Secretly, he heard every word and smirked smugly.

"I lo-"

"No, Atlanta! Don't say that, never say that. I am gone before you wake up tomorrow and Friday is just to teach you to fight. I won't see you again after that. No more notes either." Archie snapped, harsher than he intended. Atlanta stiffened in his arms and sat up. He sat up too, glaring straight into her face. He had been expecting to see a glowering face too, but instead he got a small smile playing across her lips.

"I doubt that Archie. You will come back, you always will. It's like a childhood home. Even if sometimes you hated it and wanted to escape, when you get older you will always go back. Because you love it there, because things don't seem whole or right without it."

"Seems like someone missed me." Archie commented cockily, worried at the fact that Atlanta had him mapped out like Captain Jack had the Caribbean. Atlanta scowled and punched him in the arm.

"You have no idea."

Archie smiled sadly. How could he leave Atlanta? He didn't know, but Jay sure as hell wouldn't let him take her with him. They needed her for the prophecy. Unlike Archie, she had no one to take her place.

"Remember the day this all started, and we met Calli?" Archie asked. Atlanta smirked, remembering how Archie had barely noticed Calli's looks and instead focused entirely on boarding with her. She nodded, once again centering her attention on Archie. "Well, remember we raced to the park and I spun you around and we lay on the grass?"

Atlanta remembered very well. Usually days seemed to slip her mind but that day held on.

"I went quiet and you asked me what I was thinking about and I said my world?" Atlanta nodded again, "Well I was thinking about you. Because you were my world, and still are. I just can't let you get hurt, and I am definitely someone who is capable of hurting you."

Atlanta sat stunned. Okay so maybe they weren't allowed to say they loved each other but Archie had practically told her anyway. She laid her head on his lap and he gently stroked her red spiky hair.

"Hey Arch?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm waiting on my world to change."

"It might never Atlanta. I can't promise that after tonight you will ever see me again. I could just disappear from your life, be gone."

"Do you honestly think it's possible to erase the traces of you from my life? That you could just pretend a human sized purple haired tornado had not just blown through a city, confusing everything, but making it so much better at the same time, but when he leaves, there are only skeletal buildings and final goodbyes in his wake!" Atlanta argued passionately. Archie smiled down at the red-head in his arms.

"Hey, where is my never give up on anything Atlanta?"

"She's busy believing in the one person she needs to come home. Her own tornado." Atlanta mumbled grumpily.

Archie smirked and flung her over his shoulder, putting her back in the covers she had thrown everywhere and slipping in beside her. She fell asleep, safely in his arms, for perhaps the last time.

"I love you, sleep well, my Lanta." Archie kissed her forehead and drifted off into an easy light sleep.

* * *

Jay sat on the couch with Theresa. They should have been asleep, they had school tomorrow but neither could seem to call the sandman. Theresa laid her head on Jay's shoulder, excited when Jay wrapped an arm around her.

'Small achievement of the day!' Theresa yelled in her mind.

"Hey Terri? I know this is a really bad time with Atlanta and all, but I l-l- lo- I like you…" Jay stuttered. He chickened out at the last moment. Theresa looked at him with knowing eyes.

"I'm physic Jay…I love you too." And then she kissed him very softly, only to have her kiss returned tenfold.

* * *

A/N: Oh wow….that was almost tooo fluffy! Jeez Louise. The next chapter is about our two newest characters… and though this may spoil something, nah, nvm, ill save it…oh I feel mean. Kizzes, Anya;; 


	11. Happiness?

**Chapter 11: Happiness?**

A/N: I am so proud I am at double digits!!! This chapter is mostly fluff again and you learn more about Danaya….NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TWIST CHAPTER….and it takes place on Friday  This chapter is dedicated to my beloved prancing unicorn!! Haha don't ask, she knows who she is!

"**I know I am such a big tough girl, I tie my own shoes and everything!"** - Calli

* * *

Thursday came and went, school passing slowly and the teenagers exhausted. The liveliest people in the gang were Danaya and Neil. They had become close, as it seemed Neil was the only boy in the household who Danaya didn't run away from fright of. She was constantly by his side, and he by hers. It was strange to see Neil not always flipping open his mirror.

Tony, the notorious bad boy of the school who had previously hit on Calli was not having a good week. After trying to talk to Calli and getting attacked by Herry he had rebounded by meeting Danaya.

"Hey sweetheart." He called to her. Danaya jumped nervously, and then looked at him.

'I know this type,' she thought, 'I can handle him.' Neil stood besides her, waiting for the events to unfold. Danaya smiled and socked her hips. Swishing seductively to him, the raven haired woman turned to wink at Neil.

"Hey! Name is Danaya." She informed him, voice sweet. Tony looked like he had just hit the jackpot.

"Name's Tony. Honey, do you know how to party?" He asked swinging an arm around her shoulders. Danaya flinched at the incoming hand, but relaxed as he put it on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but not with you." Danaya answered still smiling like an angel, "I prefer a higher class. Don't do teenage raves anymore."

Tony was moderately angry and disbelieving. This girl obviously had never been to a party.

"Yeah and who do you party with? I bet you don't even know what the streets are like. Your life is probably perfect and problem less." Tony accused. Danaya's eyes narrowed and the look that entered them was unnerving.

"I grew up and lived on the street. My life has more problems than you can imagine." She slipped out of his arm and went to walk back to Neil.

"Darling, I am master of the street. I own New Olympia." He informed her back. She turned smiling.

"I'd take that up with _Muerte_ if I was you. He's in town." She retorted and continued walking. Tony had gone pale and silent. He glanced around, paranoid and booked it to the other side of the school.

"What was that all about?" Neil wondered. Danaya laughed and slung her arm into Neil's.

"He just realized that I knew _Muerte_ and wet himself. That boy will avoid me at all costs now!"

Neil couldn't really say he was sad about that. I mean, usually Tony got the girls but here was Neil walking with his arm weaved through the most unusual girl in school. This was not only upping his status but Neil was enjoying it too.

* * *

Calli raced out of science, ready for lunch. She had been feeling preoccupied these last few days and she knew her body was preparing for a prophecy, meaning she needed to fast. But she still got one more day of eating; tomorrow was most likely when she would give the prophecy, judging by her sense of eyesight. It was failing, which was what happened before a large prophecy. Small prophecies were unexpected but almost more troublesome because of there spontaneous appearances.

The copper haired girl met Herry at her locker. She pulled out the biggest lunch Herry had ever seen, including his own. She looked at him trying to defend her appetite, but gave up when she saw he was silently shaking with laughter. Tossing her ringletted hair she tried to walk away but was caught by Herry who had flung her over his shoulder. She laughed and pounded on his back unsuccessfully.

He put her down because he was laughing so hard. She tripped and almost fell but he caught her.

"You have the worst balance of anyone I know! And you have little fists of fury; I think my back has ten tiny dents in it!" Herry commented. Calli pretended to be hurt but was unsuccessful when she burst out giggling.

"I know I am such a big tough girl, I tie my own shoes and everything!" Calli informed him straight faced. (A/N: Meg says almost the identical thing in Hercules!!) She then continued walking, swishing her hips in an almost Theresa like fashion. Herry stumbled over his wait up and instead rushed to follow her to the lunch room.

Danaya was sitting next to Neil at the table the teens usually sat together on. Herry slowly sat down across from Neil and Calli beside him.

"You know he won't hurt you right?" Calli asked her. Danaya inhaled slowly and closed her eyes.

"Atlanta and Neil were telling me about all of us and they said you have many memories of being raped, but have you ever actually had someone rape you?" Danaya asked quietly her eyes still closed.

"No…"

"Well, usually they are really buff built guys, no offense Herry I know you're not a bad guy and would never do that, but I grew up on the street you do a lot to survive. When I see you coming my instincts scream at me to either run or hope I had a pimp."

"Why would you want a pimp, don't they beat you?" Neil asked dumbfounded by this seemingly angelic girl beside him who knew so much.

"Yes, but at least you only have one abuser and not twenty, trust me life without a pimp would be bad."

"Danaya, you asked if I personally had been raped…have you?"

"Technically it's not rape if you're being paid." Danaya whispered heartbrokenly. Herry felt a flame of anger at anyone who would hurt a girl. Neil almost felt his heart snap in half. Danaya had been a whore? Neil could see that, the way she knew how to control men and her red lipstick, but she seemed so lost and hurt. His arm unconsciously wrapped around her shoulders and instead of stiffening as she would usually do with a guy, she let her guard down.

She had friends to comfort her now. She had a blond self centered boy to hold her. Danaya was happy but she wondered how long that would last.

* * *

A/N: Sorry short chapter but awe I feel so bad for Danaya. I know if you read one of my previous author notes you know Danaya is based after someone really important to me and it would seem mean to say she was a whore but I needed it to make her life seem like crap. (I know I'm a meanie!) Can you guess who Danaya reminds me of? Read and Review update coming soon! 


	12. Of Prophecies and Promises

**Chapter 11: Of Prophecies and Promises**

A/N: Heyy, not much to say except major depression and a taste for the twist…that was alliteration by the way… anyway, next chapter, songfic, chapter after that…it's foreshadowed in the second chapter! Tee hee

"**How can you ever hope to complete a puzzle with one piece missing?"** -Atlanta

* * *

Friday passed as though the minutes were hours for Atlanta. She had been noticeably cheerier that week, after a depressing morning on Wednesday. After a night of Archie holding her, Atlanta had awoken to an empty bed. No note, no goodbye, only a sweater, lying on her bed, still smelling like Archie. Atlanta had been upset but also incredibly exhilarated that Friday was coming in two days. Then she could convince Archie to stay, to really stay with her.

But before that happened, Atlanta had 7 and a half hours of torture to endure. School usually wasn't hard for her, but now, she had absolutely no concentration. Her teachers glanced at her strangely all day, as she sat there staring at the clock with glazed eyes. When the last bell finally ran Atlanta was at the Brownstone before the warning bell for buses, ditching all her friends in the process.

When they came home she was showering and dressing in her usual running clothes but newly washed. Her hair looked more carefully done than normal, though still in flaming red spikes. She smiled and called hi to all of them, noticing Calli had come home with them.

It seemed almost tradition now, Calli coming over and Herry walking her home after supper or before. And she always slept over on Fridays. Atlanta noticed that all her friends seemed…closer. Herry hovered over Calli protectively, Theresa and Jay flirted even more often and they hung out more. Even Neil and Danaya were best friends. Atlanta wondered if that was all they were. It had been a week today that Danaya had come home and Archie ad left. But that was changing now; Archie was coming home with her tonight and not leaving in the morning. They were going to expand the brownstone…or Archie could stay with her. Atlanta blushed at that random thought.

"Be in my room!" Atlanta yelled happily, racing up the stairs to have 6 questioning gazes follow her.

"Does she seem…happier? Since Wednesday?" Jay asked. Theresa looked thoughtful.

"Come to think of it on Wednesday I had a dream I heard Atlanta talking to Archie, maybe it wasn't a dream and he stopped by?" Theresa wondered.

"Well I guess we have to see what happens." Odie replied.

* * *

Later that night, Jay and Theresa were watching the stars from the roof and Danaya and Neil were at the mall again. Atlanta was in her room and Herry and Calli were watching T.V on the couch. Calli had to leave in half an hour but she was drilling it into Herry's head that he should phone her if anything unusual happened.

Suddenly the door opened and Archie stood in the doorway. He had his black jeans, boots and sweater on as usual. His hair was covered by his hood and he was holding a bag of what looked like weapons. He had a sword, skinnier than Jay's attached to his hip and two daggers at his belt.

"Archie?" Herry asked, stunned. They hadn't seen or heard from him since last Friday and they weren't expecting to. Apparently, he _could_ stay away from Atlanta for more than two hours.

"Hey, I'm here for Atlanta. Sorry guys, I am not staying, just here for one final thing."

"Are you going to take her?" Calli asked, almost hoping. Not because she held enmity towards her or Apollo, but because it had become obvious to her since Sunday that Atlanta really was in love with Archie.

"No! She doesn't belong with the _Vida ládron_. They are…thieves and she is…Atlanta." Archie retorted. Herry nodded thankfully, for as much as he knew Atlanta missed Archie, he would never forgive Archie if he took away another member of the group.

"Okay, see you; we aren't leaving through this door." Archie said. Herry thought for a second.

"Uh…Archie? We don't have another door."

"I know Herry. Don't worry about it; ask Atlanta when we get back." Archie laughed, feeling more human then he had since last Friday.

Herry smiled and Archie was about to leave, when Calli started convulsing and shaking. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned as though she was in pain. Herry took her shoulders, panic stricken, and shook her gently, trying not to break her.

"Calli, Calli, Stop it! Archie do something! Help her!" Herry commanded, still trying to shake Calli. Archie was beside him instantly, telling him to stop shaking her.

"Just leave her."

"What! No, Archie, what if this was Atlanta? You have to help me; I won't let her get hurt!" Herry asked angrily. Archie heard quiet words coming out of the trembling brunette's mouth. He realized that she was giving a prophecy and they had missed some of it.

"Herry Stop! She's giving a prophecy; shut up!" Herry snapped his mouth shut just in time to hear:

"…_The Huntress shall perish if Achilles Descendent tries to liberate, _

_And Time will rule over the world, destiny and Fates."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Archie wondered. Herry picked up the shaking Calli and held her close to his chest.

"Calli?" He whispered. Calli's eyes opened to find Herry staring concernedly at her.

"Herry, what did I say? I can't remember I just saw it. I saw it Herry. Atlanta was … obliterated. There is no other word-"

"Stop it!" Archie snapped. He would not hear of how he had killed his love. "Don't you understand, the first line means if I try to set her free or save her, she will die! It would be my fault! I would kill her, My Atlanta!!" Archie got really quiet near the end of this rant. His eyes had gone hard and his fists were clenched.

"What does the second line mean? What was said before that?" Herry questioned calmly, knowing that there was no way Archie would allow Atlanta to get hurt for him.

"I can't remember the rest!! I'm sorry!" Calli cried. Herry shushed her and held her tighter.

"It's okay, don't worry, you will think of it." Herry reassured her, more worried at the fact that while she was weak, he could do nothing to help her. He had promised himself he would never let _anything_ hurt her!

"It means Cronus will rule. He is the God of Time." Archie murmured, still having images painted on his brain of Atlanta dying.

"Take her home Herry. I have to go tell Atlanta something. Make sure she doesn't come after me and make sure she stays safe. I am not coming back this time. I won't make that mistake again. She has no need to know about the prophecy since I will not save her. I will not be the cause of her death."

Archie rushed up the stairs, prepared to permanently lose the one thing that made everything worth it. 'Better to have her hate me than to be dead and her death my fault.' Archie thought.

* * *

"Hey Archie! I'm glad you came! Where exactly are we going to train?" Atlanta asked, ecstatic that he was finally here.

"We aren't. You are staying here. You're going to stop pervading my life! I don't want to see you or talk to you or be near you! You have to leave me alone! I can't keep wanting you and accidentally having my will broken down and staying the night. I am not allowed! You're not allowed!"

Atlanta looked hurt but prepared to understand. Her eyes were chips of pure determination.

"It's okay Archie. I'm no liability; I can take care of myself. No one is being hurt by this; we all just want you to come home." Atlanta told him. His eyes displayed a supreme amount of suffering. His hands were clenched and his brain was screaming things at him from all angles.

You love her!

_Yes, but she will die if I stay!_

Not if you protect her…

_But I'm not supposed to!_

But when you love someone you never leave them, you stay by their side in sickness and in health!

_If I loved her I wouldn't cause her death_.

You know she loves you, you know you love her stop being a jackass!

_I won't let her die, not for me…_

So instead you'll tear her apart on the inside, leaving her alone, making her believe you never loved her?

_Isn't it better than being dead?_

Sometimes Arch, not often though. You should know this better than anyone…

Archie shook his head. He looked at Atlanta who was awaiting a reply. He said a silent sorry with his eyes and hoped one day she would understand, that she could forgive him.

"I'm being hurt by this! No one seems to understand that I don't want to come home, that I would rather be in charge on the streets than being here! I don't want to have to hang with you guys!" Atlanta looked stunned and disbelieving, "Please just leave me alone! I don't want you to be with me! I don't want to be friends! I **don't** like you, or love you! I **hate** you! I **hate** you! Just forget about me and _move on_!" Archie yelled, ignoring the emotions flashing through her eyes. He hoped she would leave it at that, just hate him back. Just be safe.

Atlanta dropped to her knees, holding her stomach.

"I don't understand…I don't hate you…"

"It's just like you to not understand the simplest equation. You're so stupid sometimes." Archie whispered acidly, his heart breaking. He slipped into _Muerte_, this being too much for Archie to handle. How could he lie like this to her? How could he say he hated her when truly he loved her?

"No, Archie please," She was crying softly now, Archie almost thunked his head against a wall. _Muerte_ forbade it and was about to reinforce the fact that she should move on because he hated her when she said, "I love you, I love all of you! I even love _Muerte_! Please Arch, stay with me. I just-"

"I hate you." _Muerte_ whispered, slightly regretting the fact. Surprisingly, even _he_ had grown fond of this woman. She pleased him, with her ability to fight and her flaming red hair to match her stubbornness. The fact that she, someone who should have hated _Muerte_ for taking away Archie, loved him. Loved Archie and _Muerte_, the man he had once been.

'How could someone ever hope to love all of a person? There was always something that annoyed you or you disliked. You could never love all of a person, it's impossible.' _Muerte_ pondered.

Archie gave one last glance at the woman in front of him, and stole away into night, through the window that only two days ago had been his entrance back to humanity.

Atlanta lay in a ball on the floor. Archie wouldn't say that to her. She didn't understand. Without Archie, Atlanta was nothing. She lay there and cried, rocking back and forth slowly. Eventually her crying slowed and her rocking stopped. She held her arms tight around her and wiped her face.

"I will cry no more tears for you. I will never let anyone hurt me again. I will never love again."

Atlanta felt an unfamiliar emptiness surround her. Her heart felt cold and slow. Her eyes had bags and her hands were shaking. But Atlanta felt none of this. She was numb. Archie couldn't ever hurt her if she didn't love him.

'But I do… I love him so much, even after what he said to me. I was sure he loved me, I was positive. I would have bet my life on it, not that my life is very valuable apparently…' Atlanta thought, never even considering that Archie might be doing this for her, so nothing could happen to her. Her life was very valuable indeed, to a certain purple haired person.

"How can you ever hope to complete a puzzle with one piece missing?" Atlanta whispered, remembering her other half, the other side of her coin, her soul mate, her betrayer. "How could he leave me alone like this?!"

'I hate you' echoed through her mind and tears threatened to overflow, but sticking to her promise, Atlanta did not let them fall.

She wiped them away before the dropped off her chin.

* * *

A/N: Most depressing chapter ever…. If you have read Terry Goodkind's number 2 book, you will understand what Archie is doing. He is such a dickwad though. More action coming up and I have decided to add in an important character that I seemed to have forgotten…or did I? Mwahaha! Update tomorrow!! Yayy... also, if you wanted to know, Danaya reminds me of Snow, just Snow isn't a prostitot…yes, I said prostitot!

Love me…Anya


	13. Just Another One Of Those Days

**Chapter 13: Just Another One Of Those Days**

**A/N: **Sorry for the last depressing chapter, can't say this one is much better, you are going to be so mad at Atlanta. I know, big change, usually you're mad at Archie! Although, you will feel ultra bad for him now, since you see it from his perspective! But on with the story, this chappie is a songfic! Next chapter…action! Hehehe  Also, I am just saying Atlanta is 16 and Archie is 17, kay?

**  
Disclaimer: **Wow, I keep forgetting these lol; I definitely don't own otherwise I would be getting hate mail for making Archie stupid and Atlanta miserable. I also don't own Cinderella Story by Plain White T's!!

'**That's my girl! Don't let the blond fool kiss you!' **–Archie

"…**A blind man in the daylight, empty of hope and wishes, and a hawk eyed boy in the darkness that seems so large and bare without her."** - Archie

* * *

Archie paced around the warehouse on the Sunday night. Two days had passed before he could even go back to his men. He had returned with such a look of self loathing that none of his men had even approached him yet. How could he have done that to her?? She was the only person who asked if he was okay and if he would come home. She was the one thing that mattered! How could he be so stupid!! He could have just left?

Archie had almost created a rut in the floor, from pacing back and forth. Deciding the only thing he was accomplishing was beating himself up, he went to lie on a chair and try to fall asleep. The lecture to himself could wait until the next morning, Monday.

_I heard that you've been asking about me.  
Least that's the word on the street  
I just don't know what to believe  
why was I dumb enough to leave?_

* * *

Atlanta went to school, pretending nothing happened. She didn't tell Theresa or Danaya or Calli. She just shut her mouth and decided to do exactly as both Archie and Theresa said. She tried to move on. She worked harder than ever before at math, and science. The morning hadn't been too awful, she hadn't had to answer a question or even say a word. As long as no one asked her where her 'boyfriend' went (to which they would have gotten a reply of 'He's not my boyfriend!!!) or if she was okay, she wouldn't break down into tears. And if she didn't break into tears, she was fine. Kind of.

As Atlanta was walking to English class, during break, a tall blond boy ran to catch up with her. He slowed as he reached her, and stopped completely at the fountain where she was drinking.

'Damn, why now!?' Atlanta thought angrily, 'Is it the god's wish to make my life miserable…awe screw that, the gods, mostly Ares, have always wanted me to be miserable!' Atlanta sighed and turned to face the boy. He had blue eyes that strangely, made her think of Archie. She felt a pang at that thought, but tried to ignore it. The blond boy ran a hand through his hair, and Atlanta wanted to shoot herself. 'Greeaaat, a blond pretty boy Archie clone. He makes me think of Archie and Neil's son if they had one!' Atlanta gave a lopsided smirk at that and the nervous boy smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Clark. We did an English project together once."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Atlanta said, not actually lying since she did remember him. She actually rather liked him, he was funny and dorky sometimes. Atlanta scowled at the mention of Dork. Archie was a dork. Archie was her dork!

"Yeah, anyway I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight and get something to drink or an ice cream?" Clark asked, missing the scowl on Atlanta's face.

Atlanta thought for a brief moment. Okay, Clark was nice and funny, she could have a good time with him. Also, then she would be moving on. Becoming normal again! Atlanta made a split second decision, which was unlike her.

"Alright Clark, meet me outside after school and we will go to Mauve's Ice Cream Shop. See you!" She accepted, leaving to English once again. He followed but not as closely behind her as he had been.

After school, Theresa stopped Atlanta. She looked at her best friend, noticing the fake smile and the hidden pain in her hazel eyes.

"What is wrong!? Jeez, your starting to freak me out!" Theresa asked. Atlanta thought quickly coming upon the best answer.

"I was asked on a date today and I am doing what you told me to. I'm trying to move on. So I won't be coming home straight after school and yes, I have my PMR on me. It's just hard, so that's why I am acting weirdly." Atlanta explained. Theresa widened her eyes. Atlanta raced away, avoiding anymore questions.

* * *

Archie watched Atlanta bolt out of the school and stop when she heard a voice. A blond boy walked up to her and they started talking. Archie notice Atlanta sometimes got this look of anger and longing. Why was this _blonde_ talking to Atlanta! Archie saw her get in a blue Toyota and followed swiftly, trying to keep up. He had left his bike at home…well at the warehouse. Archie didn't have a home anymore.

_I saw you with him today.  
The boy who took my place.  
You seemed so much happier with me.  
But maybe that's just the way I want it to be._

Archie saw Atlanta talk with the blond boy in the ice cream parlour. They talked and laughed. Archie felt jealously race through him in a white hot rage. He then recalled the emotion, knowing he had done it to himself, telling her he hated her and lying. But he had done it so she would not get hurt, so she would not die. Archie may be destroying his humanity and his heart by saying those things, but it was better than destroying his loved ones life. Or the world for that matter.

Archie watched the red-head and reminisced. Just less than a week ago she had been in his arms, sleeping. She had looked so beautiful, but not the same way Theresa was beautiful. Atlanta was more muscular, and less curvy. She had almost a boyish figure but Archie could not see her any other way.

'Could I imagine myself with anyone else? With a curvy, gorgeous drama queen like Theresa? No, I can only see myself with Atlanta, she's my equal.' Archie laughed at the thought. Muerte, the deadliest man ever, the man who none could kill or beat, had an equal. And it was a woman. A 16 year old woman.

_but it's just another one of those days  
the way you made it all feel so right  
the way you fit into my arms at night  
I'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life_

Archie went on, reclaiming the unfeeling robot he had once been. Atlanta was lost to him now. At least she was not lost to the world! He had nothing left, save memories. Memories that to him had become more precious than diamonds or gold. Archie thought back on all the times he could have told Atlanta how he felt about her. And before Friday, he could have had her return the feelings.

He had everything in his grasp and because he was Archie, because he was afraid to ruin the one thing he valued above all others, he hadn't got it. He had just thrown away his world, in the process, destroying his own happiness.

But it's just another one of those days  
I can't help but feel a little upset  
about the things you and I never had  
I had the world, but instead threw it all away.

Now, it's just another one of those days.

Archie didn't know what to think anymore. He wished Atlanta would just slap some sense into him and take him home. This wasn't the way it should be, the way it was supposed to be. They loved each other; you weren't supposed to be able to destroy that bond. But Archie had done it. He had made Atlanta hate him. Why couldn't he doubt Calli's prophecy? He wasn't supposed to anyway! He was supposed to scorn her for it. But he knew her, he knew she wouldn't lie and so he believed the copper haired prophetess.

He wondered what the difference was between clairvoyance and prophecy. He supposed Clairvoyants could see what was happening now and be wrong where as prophetesses could not be wrong and only see the future. But Calli had said Atlanta was supposed to be raped and Archie had diverted and changed that by killing Dusk…hadn't he?

Of course he had. He should just believe in himself and Atlanta. Herry wouldn't allow anything to hurt her; he was almost like a big brother towards her. Archie winced as he thought of Herry.

'Oh, if he knew what I said to her, he would pound me into oblivion! Of course, I don't think it would really matter much anyways.'

_  
So, tell me what happens next?  
It's out of my hands, I guess.  
I just don't know what to believe.  
Why don't you tell me to believe?  
Why did you let me leave?  
It's not the way it's gotta be.  
What's wrong with me?  
Why don't you tell me to believe?  
Why did you let me leave?  
Is that the way this has to be?_

Archie saw Atlanta get up and get into the car. He ran back to the brownstone to see if the blond would kiss her.

'I'll kill him if he does!' thought Archie angrily. He then realized he was being irrational, seeing as how if this blond boy made Atlanta happy, he shouldn't interfere. Isn't that what he wanted? For his red-head to be safe and happy?!

'But still, why should he get to kiss her if I never got to!?' Archie wondered. He sighed as he realized he had in fact kissed her. When she was unconscious in front of all the gods.

'Just my luck, kiss her when she won't remember. Good going Dork!' Archie reprimanded himself.

Glancing at the blond boy Archie saw him lean forwards and try to kiss Atlanta. She turned her head slightly and he got her cheek. Not exactly what he wanted but better than what Archie had gotten when living with her.

'That's my girl! Don't let the blond fool kiss you!' Archie almost yelled in glee, but stopped himself when he saw the look of utter misery on Atlanta's face. Maybe she had wanted him to kiss her?

The red-head clenched her fist and whispered, "Archie." Very quietly and sadly. Only the purple haired boy perched in the tree above heard her.

_but it's just another one of those days  
the way you made it all feel so right  
the way you fit into my arms at night  
I'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life_

She entered the brownstone and left Archie pondering. Maybe she did still love him? How could she, he had completely betrayed her! Well, technically he had tried to save her life but had hurt her in the process.

The boy left for the warehouse, wary of what might happen the next day. Tuesday's were never a good thing; although Friday was proving to be hazardous as well.

But it's just another one of those days  
I can't help but feel a little upset  
about the things you and I never had  
I had the world, but instead threw it all away.

"Get used to it Arch. She's gone and you're just standing here. A blind man in the daylight, empty of hope and wishes, and a hawk eyed boy in the darkness that seems so large and bare without her." Archie murmured to himself, strengthening his resolve to never return. To forget the red-head and the prophecy. To forget Cronus and just continue on in this oblivion.

'Where was Cronus these days anyway?' Archie wondered numbly, thinking about the leader of the brown stone who was most likely flipping out at this moment.

Now, it's just another one of those days.

* * *

A/N: I know ultra depressing although I think if I was in Archie's place I would do the same thing to protect her…not that I will ever be in Archie's place considering there is no power hungry god out to get me and I'm a girl! But you know whatever. Also, this song is amazing if you want to listen to it. Peace out, Anya. 


	14. Meeting

**Chapter 14: Meeting**

A/N: it's been so long! I love how usually I update every day and its barely been a week and I feel awful. I can't stand leaving people hanging. I have to finish my stories; I can never just leave them up in the air! I did some research on swords and weapons, it was so interesting! Anyway on with the insanity!

"**Yes actually. I like Jimmy Choo personally."** - Theresa

* * *

"Oh, good you're here." Jay said to Atlanta who had just walked through the door to the brownstone. She nodded and veered off to the couch where Theresa, Jay, Odie, Herry, Neil and Danaya sat.

"Where's Calli?" Atlanta asked.

"It's a group meeting, about Cronus…" Jay paused, unsure of himself.

"And…?" Atlanta prodded.

"About our current situation with Archie." Theresa finished. Atlanta winced, but sat on the couch next to Odie.

"Alright we are all here…sorry," Jay added after realizing his mistake. Atlanta waved him on, "And so I was just concerned about the fact that Cronus isn't attacking. I don't even know if he knows about Calli. I mean, she's a huge asset, being a prophetess. Even if she isn't part of the team, right now, we need her. She's like the Oracle, but instead of creepy old and neutral. She's young nice and only on our side."

"Yeah, we need to protect her." Atlanta agreed. Herry nodded and Odie hesitantly agreed.

"I vote Herry should do it." Danaya spoke up. Theresa looked at her.

"Okay I agree, but why?" She asked.

"Well it's kind of like you and Jay, or Atlanta and this Archie person…see, if Theresa is in danger, Atlanta would protect her, but Jay would do anything, even travel to the end of the world, fight Cronus hand to hand, _anything_, just to get her back. Herry's like that with Calli. All of us could protect her, but we still wouldn't do as good a job as Herry would. He would…die for her." Danaya explained, feeling self conscious and kind of jealous. Why did they get protectors?!

"Yeah I guess." Atlanta and Odie said together. Herry flushed but nodded. Jay and Theresa's faces were beet red, but Jay recovered quickly.

"Yeah your right. Herry, you stick with Calli." He commanded.

"Uhh, isn't that what I do already?" He asked slyly. Jay laughed and nodded.

"Okay on to the next subject." Neil said, for once not looking into his mirror.

"Danaya, you get to train with Ares all this week. And the week after that, and after that and after that! Lucky you." Atlanta joked.

"What's wrong with Ares?" Danaya asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing, he's a great guy once you get past the screaming, muscular, pig-headed tendencies. If you want anything said, you have to scream it right back so his tiny little brain understands it." Atlanta said mockingly. Danaya's face looked moderately afraid.

"I don't need to train." She stated.

"He's a nice guy. He won't hurt you, well not him personally. Although his training regimens may kill you." Theresa smiled.

"No, I mean I don't need to train. I can fight." Danaya insisted.

"Okay, Danaya, but can you fight with a weapon?" Atlanta asked. Danaya smiled and pulled out a long dagger.

"Is that the only one on you?" Atlanta asked suspiciously, "Honestly, what is with you people and daggers"

"Oh Atlanta, so naïve." Danaya commented dryly, "This is a stiletto and at this moment in time, it is the only one I have on my person,"

"How many do you usually have?"

"Four or six." She thought.

"That's more like it." Atlanta murmured. Theresa looked at her strangely and she jumped up, telling Jay to throw her his Xiphos.

He did and Atlanta faked left and went right on Danaya. Her 'stiletto' flicked off Atlanta's weapon and then Danaya rolled, faster than anyone Atlanta had ever seen.

Atlanta dove around the twisting woman, ending up behind her. Danaya wasn't hurt or in a bad position, but all her roll move had accomplished was tiring her.

"This is where you made a mistake Danaya. I am the fastest person on this team. You can't beat me using speed."

"I wasn't planning to. You don't know how to fight on the street."

"Okay, so technically I'm not proving much by fighting you?" Atlanta asked. Danaya nodded. "Alright so how can you show us you can fight, keep up and be a helpful member of the team?"

Danaya gave the red-head a cocky grin and without warning flipped backwards, kicking jay's Xiphos out of her hand. She landed on her feet and snatched Jay's weapon flinging it behind her the moment it entered her hand. Harry was startled as the sword ripped a whole barely two centimeters above his head. Danaya did a back handspring and came up, stiletto in hand and barely breathing hard.

"Okay, think about this. Atlanta Cronus is behind you and I am standing here. I yell, 'don't move.'" Danaya described. Atlanta went stock still and Danaya flung her stiletto, making it hit the wall with a dull thud. It missed Atlanta by a pinkie's width.

"Team contribution much?" Danaya asked, grinning.

"Yeah, you're good, but you still have to train. You can only handle one weapon"

"Who says? I range from wooden spoons to stilettos. Have you ever heard of a stiletto?" Danaya asked Theresa.

"Yes actually. I like Jimmy Choo personally." Theresa said mockingly, not wanting to reveal the fact that she had never in her life heard of a stiletto dagger.

Jay tossed her his retractable staff. She caught it and started spinning it like a baton twirler. Atlanta had to admit she was graceful.

"Okay Danaya, you win. You are good. But you still need to train." Atlanta admitted.

"Why?" She wondered angrily.

"Because, when you train you get better and if you don't train, you aren't a part of the team. Equal effort needs to be put in." Neil explained, once again wrapped up in his mirror.

They glared at him.

"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, we can visit the gods and you will train." Jay promised. The rest of the teenagers agreed and all went to bed. But not before Neil took a shower.

"What's with Neil these days? He barely looks in his mirror and his showers have gotten a bit shorted?" Theresa asked Atlanta on her way to her room.

"I think Neil's finally found something he values more than himself." Atlanta smiled, genuinely smiled, for the first time in ages.

"You mean…!"

"Danaya." Atlanta said and waved goodnight to her friend.

The shower shut off.

"Man that must be a record for him or something…it was like an 8 minute shower…" The mystified girl walked off to her room, still reeling in shock from the news.

* * *

A/N: Sorry short chapter, I needed a filler but the next one things pick up again. Review if you enjoyed please! 


	15. Unfulfilled

**Chapter 15: Unfulfilled**

A/N: Thank you to **jekka10** who always faithfully reviews (makes me feel valued!) and **Snow**, who gave me a review too! Yay! Okay, finally, I was getting so off track with this story! Anyway, here I have a good idea again and chapters should be steadily coming and no more fillers! Well maybe one, but it will be a more explainer filler, lol! Two Quotes lol! I really need to get out of that habit!

"**Archie was wrong." **- Calli

"**Patience, such a trivial thing it is. Whether things will happen now or later, it doesn't matter. They will happen whether you're ready or not. Anyone can have patience Jay; it all depends on what you have to get done."** - Hera

* * *

Archie paced across the white flecked cement floor. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, pacing. And thinking. Thinking about what mattered, back when he was alive. He didn't consider it Archie and _Muerte_ anymore. Now it was a mere difference between dead and alive. _Muerte_ was dead, his days filled with death and fighting and surviving to live. Or living to survive. Archie couldn't distinguished from the two anymore. 

_Muerte_ may be dead, but Archie was alive. Or he had been, when he had Atlanta. When he wanted to wake up in the morning and wanted to fight to survive. When he didn't want to die. When he showed fear at the thought of losing everything and everyone. When he used everything he had to defeat Cronus because he had something to protect.

To Jay, fighting Cronus had been for the world. Because he had a family and love to lose. Because he owed it to everyone who had ever been there for him or experienced laughter and love. Jay did it for them. But Archie, he did it for Atlanta. When he had first come to the group, he had fought to see if Cronus could be the one, the one to finally destroy _Muerte_. But then he had found something, he had found Atlanta.

"I bet Neil does it to save all the beauty from being destroyed. Actually, for a superficial guy, that's almost noble." Archie laughed at the irony. Neil was trying to save the world because he actually saw _everything_ in it. Saw the capacity of which this land could be beautiful. This scarred, violent world which was only beautiful in the shallowest man's eyes.

"I can't go back. I am ruler of the streets. I have to forget." Archie whispered. He momentarily thought of the red-head who preoccupied his mind. She seemed to have taken up permanent residence.

"Boss, there is trouble on _Nohpure alley_." Denim informed him. Archie swore loudly and scurried off, checking to see if he had his seven daggers and two more in his boots.

* * *

"Hera, I don't understand, it's too quiet. Even Cronus doesn't have this much patience…and he's the God of Time!" 

"Patience, such a trivial thing it is. Whether things will happen now or later, it doesn't matter. They will happen whether you're ready or not. Anyone can have patience Jay; it all depends on what you have to get done. Cronus may not attack for another 500 years for all you know."

"But that's impossible! **We** have to defeat him!"

"Jay did you ever think that maybe your skills weren't the only things you inherited?" Hera asked, eyes shining mysteriously. Jay shook his head and went to ask another question, but his mentor was gone. Disappeared into thin air.

"Someday, I will ask her how she does that." The brunette boy muttered, turning on his heel and walking out the door. "But in the meantime, I don't understand what she meant, we inherited something else?"

* * *

"Neil, look at this! And This! And This!" Danaya exclaimed, running around in childish glee. Atlanta marveled at this girl, who looked like an angel, yet seemed to have the hardest life of them all. She ran around, watching children play with toys and then wanting some toys of her own. Her eyes shone with happiness and she radiated innocence. But when you got to know this beautiful girl, you found a deeper, hurting side to her. 

She had been a prostitute. That was clear to Atlanta now. And she knew how to fight, as she had proved last night. Her eyes could grow fierce and protected all at once, and her body could coil like a snake, ready to spring and protect herself if need be.

She was tough and had been through a lot. Atlanta could know tell. Danaya actually reminded Atlanta of Archie, with her strange fears and even stranger loves. For example, Archie was terrified of water and Danaya was terrified of Herry. Who in their right mind would be afraid of Herry!?

'_Well maybe anyone who hurt Calli, but other than that…She is so like Archie. I wonder if she knows. She met him and I don't think she even realized who her brother was. Maybe he looked really different when she last saw him.' _Atlanta thought.

Neil laughed with Danaya, and dragged her into every spa he saw. But even in the ones Neil bought nothing in, Danaya came out with something. Atlanta had to laugh at them. They were the perfect couple. She the exact opposite of him, with her tough, I can take care of myself attitude, but sometimes her inner happiness and innocence radiated through.

And Neil seemed to protect her in his own special way. He didn't look at his mirror once when he was with her (well maybe once, but jeez, how can you resist temptation?) and he bought her anything she wanted. Not that she wanted much, considering the fact that she was getting food every night and a decent bed with no strangers in it. (A/N: Aha that would scare the doodle out of me, you know waking up to a stranger!)

Atlanta walked a few meters behind the two, laughing inside and hurting as well. Whenever Neil made a girly comment, Danaya would laugh at him and then dance up to another store window where Neil would laugh at her. They fought all the time and yet Danaya always seemed to end up with the better part of the deal. Neil absolutely adored her and it was hard not to notice. It was a wonder Danaya didn't know, but then again, with her knowledge of how guys worked, she probably did. And it looked like she cared for him too.

They reminded Atlanta of a pair she used to know…

"Neil, please look at this! They have a fish tank in this store!" Danaya pleaded, eyeing the bright orange, red and blue fish greedily. Neil laughed and walked up to the counter. He looked at a small fishbowl and a package of rocks.

"How old are you Danaya?" He asked mysteriously.

"I'm sixteen, why?"

"Same age as Atlanta…" Neil smiled, "Well, I figure I will get you a birthday present!"

"But you already got me so much!" She exclaimed, holding up her two bags.

"I got you two bags, and half of them were free products because the spas like me!"

"Still, it's more than anyone has ever given me before…" Danaya laughed nervously. Neil gave her a crooked grin and purchased the fishbowl.

"Okay, pick any fishies you want." He told her. Danaya beamed and ran about the store, knocking off dog food from the shelf as she went.

"This one! Oh My Gosh, I will call him Ralfio! And this one too! I will call her Delilah!" Danaya had picked out a little red fish with a white stripe down the side and a blue fish with a black stripe down the side.

"Perfect." Neil said happily, holding the fish tank as Danaya chatted to her two little fish in the bags.

* * *

Calli sat straight up in her bead, sweat pouring down her face. Her hair was matted to one side of her face and her breath was covering in labored gasps. 

"No!" She screamed. Her father came rushing in.

"Calli, what's wrong, please!"

"Dad, what time is it?" Calli demanded. He looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow.

"It's 2:30…in the afternoon. You seemed to be tired; I guess you took a nap." He chuckled nervously.

"I'll be right back; I know what it means…" She muttered. She slipped out of bed, threw on a sweater and pulled her hair up, fingers all the while dialing a familiar number.

"Hey Herry, where's Atlanta?" Calli asked, trying to contain the crack that entered her voice.

"Uh, she went to the mall, she'll be back in like an hour. Want to leave a message?"

"Nope, I'll see you later; we are still watching Hercules, Right?"

"Definitely, you will get to see how strong I really am!" Herry joked. Calli laughed and said bye. She had a mission.

Calli had barely an hour to save Atlanta's life.

"I know what it means; I know what it means…" She muttered, absently racing up her stairs and out the door. "I heard it all, I know what it means, Archie was wrong, Archie was wrong."

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope that was more attention-grabbing than the last one and as you might have guessed, things are about to get interesting! Also, my fish that just died (he was like my best friend too) died and his name was Ralfio…Oh! And one of my best friends' nick names is Delilah! Anyway, gunna jet, I'm still dead sick and dying of separation anxiety (Belle had to leave all weekend!) anyway Peace, ANYA// 


	16. Return To Nothing

**Chapter 15: Return to Nothing**

A/N: Heyy, sorry about the longer time between updates, but I just had midterms and I am being piled on with homework. And did I mention I am moving?? Yeah, so I was a little busy over the weekend. Now we are back on track though. Oh and all of Belle and Snow's stories should be updated this week for all you who wished to know…. BELLE'S BACK! No more separation anxiety lol. Two quotes because my favorite bad guy is back!

"**It doesn't really matter, as long as you know where you've been."** –Old Lady at Bus Stop.

"**You have no purple haired hero to save you this time…" **–Cronus (butthead!)

* * *

Jay walked in the door to the brownstone only to find Herry laughing on the couch all alone. And not just chuckling quietly, no Herry was killing himself laughing. Jay wasn't sure what was so funny until Danaya came bounding down the stairs.

"I got a fishie, I got a fishie!" She sang running to the kitchen and coming out with a jug of water.

"Where did you get that?" Jay asked, smiling at the exuberance she was radiating.

"Neil bought it for me. There are actually two, Delilah and Ralfio." Danaya explained, racing up the stairs and disappearing to her room.

"Neil bought her a fish!" Jay asked incredulously.

"Yeah and Atlanta came home smiling like a lunatic! Something…fishy…is going on here." Herry laughed at his own joke. Jay rolled his brown eyes and stormed to the roof, where he hoped he would find Theresa.

* * *

Atlanta decided that she felt like running. This was unusual as she had almost abandoned running when Archie left. But hell, today was an unusual day!

Atlanta grabbed her PMR, fixed her spiky hair and changed into her running outfit. She ran out the door, yelling where she was going to Herry on her way out. Herry nodded and continued watching TV, sandwich in hand.

Atlanta breathed in the morning air. It was chilly, but not too cold, especially when she got going. She didn't go to the park, too much Archie was there. She ran everywhere possible. Atlanta had a feeling this was the longest run she had ever been on.

'Bet Arch couldn't keep up with me now…' Atlanta thought, smirking. She pulled all her leftover energy up and booked it as fast as she could towards….wherever she was going.

When she stopped, she sat down on a bench, beside an old lady. She was panting and thirsty.

"I don't even know where I am or where I'm going…" Atlanta murmured. The older lady looked at her, half amused.

"It doesn't really matter, as long as you know where you've been. And if you have someone with you. If you have someone to tag along, then as long as you're going somewhere, you'll get there." The old lady patted Atlanta's back and walked away, waving down a bus.

Atlanta stopped and watched the bus leave.

"But the only person I _want_ to take with me is gone. He actually knew where he needed to be…" Atlanta sighed heavily and started jogging home, taking her time to stop and think at almost every bench.

* * *

Calli raced into the brownstone, more exhausted than ever before. But she couldn't stop now, only fifteen minutes left.

"Where the _hell_ is Atlanta!? She's not at the mall! Please, please say she's here!" Calli pleaded, elegant crystal tears spilling over her dark lashes. Herry jumped up from the couch.

"No, she went for a run, just fifteen, twenty minutes ago…" He said, walking towards her. He had a panicked expression on his face and his entire body was tense.

"Dammit!" She yelled, loudly. Jay came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong!?" He yelled. Since when did the Calli, the _angel_, swear?

"What's wrong? What's wrong!! You let Atlanta leave, alone, on a run, while you were worried about Cronus?! Do you know what is about to happen to her? And this time, we won't get her back because of Archie! And it's my entire fucking fault!" Calli yelled, falling to her knees at the last part. Her tears had grown heavy and her eyes puffy. Her voice was cracking and large breathy sobs escaped her.

Herry picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Calli, we will get her back. It's not your fault. All we need to know is where she is…"

The PMR rang into the silence. Jay snatched it from his pocket.

"Emergency, from Atlanta. Odie, lock coordinates, we need to get there fast." Jay commanded.

* * *

Atlanta had been about fifteen minutes from the brownstone when she felt a shiver go up her spine. She glanced around furiously, thinking that Archie was there and not showing himself. She almost yelled at him, until out of the corner of her eyes she saw a black circle appear.

"Cronus." She breathed, just loud enough for the man wearing a black suit to hear.

"Oh, hello my dear Atlanta; it's so nice to see you again. How has everything been?" Cronus laughed maliciously. Atlanta crouched and brought out her bolos. She smirked.

"Did you get lazy Cronus, or are you just afraid to attack us at full now?" Atlanta pressed the emergency button on her PMR while saying this.

"I'm not here to fight you, child, I am here to _capture_ you." The words rolled off his tongue like he tasted a delicious desert.

"My name is Atlanta, and I'm _not_ a child." Atlanta objected, swinging her bolos and then lifting her wrist crossbow. The bolos hit Cronus but seemed to bounce off a reflection he had. The lasers shot from her crossbow fuzzed and faded before even coming close to their mark.

"Nice try, but not quite good enough…" Cronus grinned like a madman.

"What is this? Why doesn't it hit you?" Atlanta was getting nervous, seeing as how her two only weapons were obviously ineffective.

"It's called a mirror image. While Echo pulled her little stunt with Neil a while back (A/N: Episode the Last Word) I studied her control over sound and light. I'm not quite as good as her, but I can control reflections and sound waves. All I did was make your Wrist Crossbow separate into a thousand little particles and float away…" Cronus laughed at Atlanta's horrified face. He waved his hand and concentrated deeply, and only seconds after, a large shimmering ring appeared around Atlanta.

"What the hell!? Let me out!" Atlanta screamed bolting towards the reflection. She broke through the 'mirror image' only to find herself wrapped in ropes.

"Sorry Sweetheart, better luck next time." Cronus apologized, snickering the entire time.

"What's the matter with you? Just cause you're old ugly and alone doesn't mean-" Atlanta cried shrilly.

"That's where you're wrong," Cronus snapped violently, "You're the one who is lying there, alone. You have no purple haired hero to save you this time. He has been misled; he thinks _he's_ the reason _you_ are going to die."

"What?" Atlanta whispered, trying to push the hateful words out of her head, knowing Archie wouldn't be that stupid…would he?

"So you are the one who is going to end up old and alone…actually, if things go my way, you won't even make it to 'old' status!"  
Cronus cackled and glared down at the half struggling red-head.

"Night, Night Darlin'" He murmured, before kicking her in the head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

A/N: Guess what's next? It's foreshadowed in chapter two or three I think… This is like an epic story lol. That's okay, it's coming to a close, we are heading into the final chapters, but I have one question…

Happy Ending….

Or Not?

\ /

Love Anya \ /

\ /


	17. Lispy Cronus

**Chapter 16: Lispy Cronus**

A/N: Feel ultra bad for no updates as it is, but I did write another one shot, (You're Taken) where Atlanta and Archie are actually happy! (I know, be surprised) So I hope you can forgive. Oh and the fact that report cards are out this Friday wasn't helping! Well please Enjoy; there is actually action in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm really bad for these…okay I don't own any of the Class of the Titans!! So if I forget in the future….remember this.

'**_Archie, I'm done being tough now. You can come and save me anytime. For once, I feel I'm in the damsel in distress role…but I need you to be my prince.'_** –Atlanta (I love this quote!)

* * *

The teenagers sat in the living room, listening to Calli's story. They were nervous and fidgeting, but judging by what the prophetess was saying, if they tried to save Atlanta, they wouldn't succeed. So they sat. And they listened.

"They didn't hear the rest of the prophecy! You don't understand! Archie doesn't understand…" Calli cried, trying to keep calm, and yet trying to give them this information as fast as possible.

Jay's mind was a wreck. He wasn't sure if he could trust Archie, or Danaya or even Calli! Hell, he didn't even know who Herry was anymore. Archie had left, supposedly forgot about Atlanta and he now had a sister who was a prostitute, who suddenly had to replace him! This was way too confusing for Jay! And he was supposed to be the leader.

'_I am a terrible leader. Nothing like Jason…I am a complete failure…'_ Jay was torn from this thought when the long haired girl at his side went completely rigid.

"Noooo!" Theresa screamed, "Atlanta! I know where she was attacked! We have to go, please!"

Calli went pale. She considered her options quickly.

'_I could go to get Archie!'_

'_He won't listen; he will think you are trying to kill Atlanta…or something insane like that!'_

'_Please I have to save her, even if she was Apollo's ancestor! I have had too many deaths on my hands!'_

'_You know if the team goes to get her without Archie, or even if they go at all, she will die…'_

'_We have to try!'_

Calli had made her decision.

"Stay here, don't move. I will be back in fifteen minutes or a half hour. Get your weapons and be prepared. Inform Hera, but don't actually leave the building."

"What!? Atlanta is my best friend! We have to save her!" Theresa screamed.

"If you care about her at all, you will wait! For Atlanta's sake please, _please_ trust me. Just this once." Calli begged. Herry immediately tossed her his PMR. Theresa glared daggers at him.

"If I can't trust her, I can't trust anyone. Let her try Theresa, even if nothing is achieved, we can still have a go." Herry pleaded, his eyes fierce. "Calli, the big button is the emergency button. Press it twice and we will come for you, no matter what."

Calli nodded and ran as fast as she could out the door and into the street. She was stopped by a large hand on her shoulder.

"Calli, take my truck…and be careful." Herry told her, just outside of the doorway.

"With your truck or myself?" Calli joked, trying to lighten the apprehensive mood.

"Both." Herry whispered as he leant down and kissed her very softly. Calli briefly noticed it was drizzling rain, but after Herry's lips gently touched hers, she failed to notice anything else. Herry broke the kiss quickly and smiled nervously at her.

"Press the button twice if you need anything." He murmured. She smiled.

"And you'll come, right?"

"Always." He promised, his eyes full of sincere and touching honesty. They glowed with happiness and anxiousness, and something else Calli knew by heart.

It was love.

* * *

The brunette drove like a maniac, trying to find the place she wanted. Soon she came to it.

"This is for Atlanta; she has never done anything to deserve anger or hurt. You have prepared for this your entire life." She muttered, trying to boost her confidence and quell her rising panic.

The beautiful lithe figure disappeared into Nohpure Ally.

* * *

Atlanta awoke in a small chamber, she was bound by her hands and her clothing was in tatters. She had no shoes on, and her head pounded. Turning slightly, to wipe her forehead on her shoulder, Atlanta saw her shoulder covered in blood.

'_Is that from my head?'_ She thought nervously. _'Where's Ar…I mean, where are the others? Please let them come soon.' _

The blood had drained from her arms, leaving them tingly and pale. She tried to work at her manacles, but there was nothing she could do.

"Hello, I see you're finally awake." A menacing voice came from beside her.

"Cronus, I will butcher you!" She threatened, struggling harder. A sausage like finger stroked her cheek.

"No, I think your purple haired hero will do that for me. He's debating right now, your life or his. What would you pick, if it were you? Come on dear Atlanta, your life or his. Right now, choose." Cronus demanded. Atlanta smirked.

"His." She breathed. Cronus laughed.

"You mortals have always had the greatest weakness. You allow yourself to fall in love. I, Cronus, would never allow myself to grow so weak."

"That's where you're wrong Cronus. You have allowed yourself to grow weak, not because you have fallen in love, but because you have forgotten one thing."

"Oh, and what would that 'one thing' be, dear Atlanta?" He asked, clearly amused.

"When us…mortals… want something. We will do anything, anything in the entire world, to get it."

"So? It will make no difference. Besides Atlanta, you don't know what you want right now!" Cronus chuckled at the obviously angered mortal. But then he got a little nervous after she smiled.

"Oh, I know exactly what I want right this second Cronus."

"What is it... _Archie_!?" Cronus asked in a girlish voice, mocking her.

"Nah, If Archie wants me, he'll come. But in this instant, I have something much more fun to do." Atlanta rolled her eyes, until they came to rest on Cronus. Then she lashed out as hard as she could with her legs, flipping herself on her numb arms. Her foot connected with Cronus' jaw solidly and she heard a solid crack.

Cronus stood up, his mouth bleeding gruesomely. He spat blood to the ground, showing Atlanta the extensive damage she had done. Half his tongue was gone, and a few teeth along with it.

"You thtupid bitcth! I will thlaughter you for thith!" He screamed, a huge lisp currently marring his speech. Atlanta burst out laughing.

"With that performance Cronus, I think I could die happy!" She crowed, until a large ugly giant poked his head in.

'_Agnon! Shoot, I forgot about his henchman!'_ Atlanta freaked into her mind. She was preparing to fight the giant leader when another hand came and slammed her in the neck, putting her to sleep instantly.

'_Archie, I'm done being tough now. You can come and save me anytime. For once, I feel I'm in the damsel in distress role…but I need you to be my prince.'_

* * *

A/N: Awe, I love the last line…And Cronus' lisp! Haha, I was laughing. Did you like my Calli/ Herry fluff? I thought it was pretty good, especially her "The truck or me?" lol! Anyway, sorry about the gore, but I just HAD to make Cronus have a lisp. (I suffer from a minor lisp myself, but in my case it isn't really noticeable, only when I get excited lol!)

Love Your Lispy Anya!

Please Review!


	18. Decieving Fate

**Chapter 17: Deceiving Fate**

A/N: Hey, Yay, Quick update. I got to get to bed so nighty night! Two quotes lol! Thanks jekka10 (You always review and I bow down to you for it) This quick updating is for you! And usually I don't like damsel's in distress either, but don't worry, Atlanta will kick some serious ass in the next chapter or two!

Disclaimer: Look I remembered the disclaimer…Although now I need chocolate to cheer me up considering you just reminded me that I don't own Class of the titans…Although I do own Calli and Danaya and Muerte….not that anyone would really want to own Muerte….I personally think he's sexy….but you didn't hear me say that (Virgin Ears!) Anyway…Wow this is officially longer than my authors note….I hope no one is actually reading this…if you are I am so sorry!

"**Guess again."** –Archie/_Muerte_

"**Yeah, I'm not much for orange hair, but I do happen to love red-heads." **–Archie/_Muerte_

* * *

Archie ran as fast as he could towards Nohpure Alley. It was possibly the worst area in the entire part of New Olympia. Archie had found this out quickly after regaining the leadership of the _Vida ládron_. It was the only place in the entire underside of the city where _Muerte_ was not in control. Even he had to fight to prove something there; no one just fell on their knees because of a name in Nohpure Ally. Although they did tremble in their boots…

Archie had just reached the edge of the Alleyway when he saw a flash of copper curls. Didn't he know that hair? He raced towards the group of people, all tough looking men, crowded around a tiny girl.

"Cowards, picking on a child." Archie muttered, drawing a dagger and rushing the men. They backed off but took the girl with them. Archie got a flash of her face and it hit him hard.

That wasn't a girl. It was a woman. It was Calli.

"Dammit! Calli did you call the others?" Archie yelled, flinging a dagger at a huge guy, who brushed it off with his own.

"Yeah, but it didn't work! I only pressed it once and then they stole it!" Calli cried in fear. She was torn in so many ways she couldn't think. She was happy Archie was here, but mad that Herry hadn't come to save her. Of course that was her own fault for only pressing the button once.

"Which one has it?"

"The guy with the orange hair." She yelled, escaping from the sock they were trying to shove down her throat. Eventually they got it in, but Archie saw that one man lost a finger in the process.

'_Man, chicks are like tiny animals when you back them in a corner! They go savage'_ Archie thought numbly, letting _Muerte_ take over his actions.

His night sighted blue eyes searched the darkness. They quickly targeted an orange haired man. He must have been twice the size of Archie and as muscular as Herry. Any sane man would have run away screaming.

Archie laughed a bone chilling laugh. Some men stopped and looked at him fearfully. Anyone who wanted to survive on the street knew that laugh. It was _Muerte's_ signature laugh, the one he used right before he killed someone.

"I'm _Muerte_; I believe you have heard of me. You have just happened to piss me off tonight so I was hoping you would be kind and return my property to me." Archie gestured to Calli who scowled at his 'my property' comment.

"Nice to finally meet you _Muerte_. But you are out of luck here. See this woman doesn't have a brand, so she's now mine." The man replied.

"I don't have a brand, I don't brand woman. It mars them." Muerte replied, quite friendly like.

"It's unfortunate really; you lost a lovely prize here. She's quite pretty, if a bit on the small side."

Archie almost laughed at the angry expression that came over her face.

"By the way, I'm Sundance. Funny name really, considering I like the dark, but I think it's the hair."

"Yeah, I'm not much for orange hair, but I do happen to love red-heads."

"So I heard…The rumors on the street say Muerte has fallen in love. They true?" Sundance asked, laughing quietly.

"Technically no. They're not true."

"Technically? You mean that there was a woman you had some degree of fondness for, I'm taking a wild guess and saying a red-head?"

"I suppose. You see, _technically_ right now, I am protecting this one aren't I? Therefore I hold some degree of fondness for her correct?"

"I guess even the most heartless can fall in love." Sundance mused. Archie nodded, pulling another dagger.

"Yeah, I guess we can. But I grow tired of this talking. You stole my property, I want it back. Are you going to give it to me?" Archie asked. Sundance threw his head back and laughed.

"No, sorry I would, out of respect and all. But she's so fine; I want to keep her for myself. So are you going to kill me now?" The man wondered. Archie sighed dramatically.

"Well if I have to…" He smiled and laughed wickedly, throwing his dagger faster than you could blink. It stuck in Sundance's shoulder. He winced and yanked it out.

"Nice throw." He complimented dryly, gently tossing it back to Muerte. Archie let it fall to the ground, not even bothering to pick it up.

"I grew up on the street. I made that trick. You think I am stupid enough to pick it up?" Archie laughed again. He was waiting, biding his time. He felt like a creature in the night, watching, debating. Could he be a monster just this once, just to save a life he knew that was valued? Would it be worth it?

Archie snickered.

'_She's worth it. Calli is Herry's Atlanta. Except better, because Herry isn't weak and scared enough to leave her. I won't let him lose her like I lost Atlanta.'_ He thought. He drew another dagger and flew forward.

Just before he hit the gang, he disappeared.

* * *

Calli watched as her only hope sprinted towards the group that was holding her. She wanted to warn him, to tell him to do something else, but the sock in her mouth was preventing her from speaking, let alone trying not to throw up.

She almost closed her eyes before Archie hit, not wanting to see her friends impending doom. But just before she did shut her eyes, she saw Archie, purple hair and all, withdraw from sight. It wasn't that he had just hidden; no it was almost as if he had evaporated.

Calli was stunned. She glanced as far as she could in every direction, but Archie was no where in sight. She felt a tear stream down her face. He had left her. She was waiting on destiny now, waiting for the fate told to her for as long as she could remember.

"Guess little _Muerte_ lost his will to protect you, Pretty." Sundance turned to her and smiled. He went to reach to tough her cheek but a dagger was pressed against his throat.

"Guess again."

* * *

A/N: The person I based Calli after, (Belle lol) I call her Pretty. It's like a pet name so I decided to throw it in there! That's actually all I have to say! Review please! 


	19. Fight For Her

**Chapter 18: Fight For Her.**

A/N: Here you go, another update. I have only one thing to say and it's to myself. Happy Birthday Anya! Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I may not own class of the titans, but seriously, how many of you own Calli or Danaya? So Burn…. Kind of…

"**God really, really hates you guys."** -Archie

* * *

Sundance smiled as the dagger pressed close to his throat. He knew he shouldn't have trusted _Muerte _to run away. Who in their right minds wouldn't believe 'Death' If they told you they were going to kill you? Death never runs away.

"I'm an idiot." Sundance laughed. Archie smirked.

"Yeah, you are. But since you can admit that, why don't I let you live if you bring your group under my rule?"

"Done." Sundance agreed, watching the weapon drop from his throat. He saw it move, he knew he would never get another chance and he spun, dropping to the alley way. Muerte moved faster, jumping backwards. He stood up, all his men behind him and the brunette crying.

"Sorry, I like being in control and at the moment, that's where I want to be." Sundance snickered.

"That's unfortunate, I kinda liked you." Archie retorted, scuffing his feet on the pavement.

Sundance laughed and flew towards the purple haired boy. Archie moved sideways and kicked out one foot. Sundance stuck his chest out, prepared to take a kick to the chest.

"Your mistake, never take a hit, no matter how small or insignificant." Archie told him. Sundance opened his mouth to ask him what he was talking about, but all the came out was a gurgle.

He glanced to his chest, where red was spreading like a flower in spring. It blossomed on his shirt, leaving no doubts to what was going to happen to him. He smiled ruefully, then toppled over, wilting like the flower in winter.

Archie searched him before anyone could move.

"Did he just…kill Sundance?" Some random man asked quietly, hostility lurking in his voice.

Archie had already found what he was looking for. The PMR was on, but the words, 'Do you need the others?' were plastered on the screen.

"Dammit, why the _hell_ would Odie make it two presses?" Archie cursed. He pressed the button and surprisingly, the face of Herry, not Jay popped up.

"Archie?"

"Herry, get down here or your girlfriend is going to die!" Archie yelled at him.

"Archie, I don't have a girlfriend, what are you talking about?" Herry asked worriedly.

"_Calli_, you idiot!"

Archie shut off the PMR, looking up to see about twelve large…angry men walking towards him. They were pulling out a variety of weapons and one was dragging Calli…by the hair!

Archie was at a loss. He probably could kill them all, but then Calli would see all of that bloodshed and Archie wanted to avoid killing at possible costs. He couldn't knock them all out, there were twelve of them. Not to mention the fact that they were all mini Arnold Schwarzeneggers.

Just as he was backing up, planning fight tactics in his mind a large rumbling sound was heard.

"God really, really hates you guys." Archie laughed. They looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of Hercules?" Archie asked them. A shiny car skidded to a stop a couple of meters away. Men gulped and turned towards it. Some men still looked at Archie. A few nodded at the Hercules comment. "You just took his girlfriend and he's very…pissed off." Archie informed them, watching Calli. A slam was heard.

* * *

Herry slammed the car door, not really caring if he chipped the paint. It wasn't his truck, just a car that Jay had gotten. He glanced up to see Archie backed into a corner, weapons drawn. He scanned the area, observing who deserved to have their head pounded into the wall and who didn't.

That's when he saw the man holding Calli by her hair. Her long, curly, copper hair. _Calli_.

**He was a dead man.**

Herry walked very slowly toward him, taking in every detail. He had coarse black hair and scruffy stubble. His eyes gleamed with lust and fear. He was exactly the type of man Herry's Granny would have pounded into a wall.

"Drop her." Herry commanded in a deadly quiet voice. No one moved an inch. The greasy man smiled, Herry noticed his chipped teeth.

"With pleasure." He replied, throwing Calli to the pavement. She cried out, landing on her elbows. Herry was instantly holding the man by the throat against the nearest wall.

"When you die, or should I say, when I kill you, I will put in a word with some godly friends I have." Herry promised, closing his large hands slowly.

"Stop, Just knock them out." Archie barked, taking on three men himself. He weaved and ducked, avoiding every attack until he lashed out just a single attack of his own that always felled his opponent. None of the three were left standing when he was done.

"One day…" Herry threatened, closing off the man's airway, until he fell into unconsciousness.

Herry spun and threw a man into a building. He hit the wall almost twenty feet above his height and fell. Archie checked his pulse. He was alive.

There were seven men left. Herry wasn't tired, he was enraged. How _dare_ they touch Calli, his Calli!?

He ran towards them, punching at least two. One fell and the other wobbled as if he had been drinking. Herry threw that man against a wall.

Archie took down another one with his boots. He didn't use the blades, just kicked him in the temple. He realized too late that that could have killed him. Luckily, the man was still breathing.

Herry took the last two men. He advanced upon them slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Who are you people?" One of the men whispered.

"He's Death, and I am just one _really_ pissed off Hercules." Herry answered, taking the time to let that settle in their brains before bashing their heads together.

After checking to see everyone was alive, Herry ran to Calli. He picked her up and set her on her feet.

"You came!" She cried, falling into him. He pulled his arms around her and crushed her in a bear hug.

"I said I would always come, didn't I?" He asked, kissing the top of her hair.

"But you don't understand Herry. You just changed fate. I was supposed to be raped just then." She whispered.

"I wasn't going to let that happen. I was never going to let that happen. I promised myself I would protect you and I will. No matter what." He informed her. She smiled up at him, her beautiful eyes watery.

"Herry…I-" She started.

"I love you Calli. And I will _always_ protect you." Herry cut her off. She smiled.

"I love you too. And I will always make you chocolate cake." She promised, laughing at his expression of hunger.

"Yes please!" He saluted. He turned to Archie, arm still around her hip.

Calli marveled silently at how he could create such carnage and yet with her he was a gentle…_hungry_…kitten. She smiled fondly at him.

"Where are the others? You should go back now." Archie told them, cleaning his numerous daggers.

"No, Archie! You don't understand! Do you actually think I am stupid enough to go in Nohpure Alley by myself? At night no less?!" Calli asked incredulously.

"You mean there was a reason?"

"Yes! It's about the prophecy I gave you just last week."

"What about it?" Archie asked darkly, remembering the news of Atlanta's doom.

"I was wrong."

* * *

A/N: That's it! Update soon! Wasn't the Herry part cute? I said that Belle's boyfriend was like a kitten with her too, because he is like a Herry. Lol! 


	20. Prophetic Twists

**Chapter 19: Prophetic Twists And A Brotherly Revelation.**

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Snow who was really depressed today. I hope she feels better soon because she means the world to Belle, aurora and I. Also, thank you to reviewers! I hope you enjoy the N/D fluff here!

Disclaimer: Sure I may not own Class of the Titans but seriously, how many of you can say you have Slept with Inuyasha!!?? I got a plushy for my b-day so burn!

"**We match!"** -Neil

* * *

Neil Tugged on Danaya's arm, trying to make her run faster. She was just behind him, limping slightly. He wasn't exactly sure what was making her hurt, but he was moderately angry at it.

"You okay?" He asked, panting from the physical exertion.

"Well, I would be except I fell out of bed this morning in the pandemonium and twisted my ankle and now at almost midnight we are racing around town, trying to find the worst place in New Olympia! Doesn't that seem a little off to you?" She snapped angrily. She immediately felt bad for being a bitch to Neil, considering he was like…her best friend! But her ankle hurt badly and she was irritable when she got woken from a nice dream.

'_A nice dream about the blond you just yelled at!'_ She thought. She sighed. She turned to apologize when she tripped over a pothole. She was expecting cold, hard pavement, and almost burst into tears at the way that just when everything got really bad, life found a way to piss her off more.

But she didn't hit the pavement.

**That was a first.**

Neil caught her, pulling her close.

"Wow you caught me…" She smiled slightly into the collar of his shirt.

"No, I fell over the same pothole but I caught my balance." He replied sheepishly.

"Oh, well still… I have the worst luck ever." She muttered. She went to pull out of his embrace but he drew her back to him.

"That's okay; I have probably the best luck in the world, so I think mine counteracts yours." He whispered, arms around her and lips on her ear.

'_Damn you Neil! I have had experience with hundreds of guys who couldn't make me feel this way, and you barely touch me and make shivers go up my spine. What the hell have you done to me?'_ Danaya thought angrily in her mind. She could not yell at Neil so she settled for the next best thing..., melting into his comforting embrace.

"Sorry I yelled at you, I'm just angry and grumpy and my-"

"Ankle hurts really badly?" He finished for her.

"Yeah." She grinned. Her cheeks were flushed and Danaya marveled at how Neil affected her so badly.

"Do you want me to carry you? I have toned gorgeous model muscles that are just the right shade for your skin tone. We match!" He asked, showing off his arms. Danaya laughed.

"No, I'm okay, but warn me if there is a pothole next time, Kay?" She giggled slightly.

"Alright. Don't worry, Neil is on the watch for black abysses that could swallow the beautiful Danaya up in one piece….not to mention, make me break a nail or something equally awful!" He cried. Danaya scowled.

"Are you honestly comparing me to one of your nails?" She asked, a little bit hurt at that comment.

Neil laughed slightly and hugged her around her waist.

"Never. Your way more beautiful and probably easier to break…you know I use this solution that makes my nails so hard that-"

"Neil, if there was ever a time we needed to catch up with the group, it would be now…" Danaya interrupted, blushing at the semi-compliment.

If Theresa would have heard that conversation she would have been awestruck. Neil called no one but himself beautiful. And he rarely had a conversation with a girl where he didn't tell her how amazing he was. And usually, when Atlanta came downstairs without brushing her hair, and had bed head, Neil wouldn't even look at her.

Danaya hadn't put on makeup and her hair wasn't done this morning.

Neil was so not being Neil…

* * *

The teenagers didn't even notice the two team mates fall behind. They were dead set on reaching Nohpure alley and helping out. They were almost there, but half of them were exhausted from the run here.

"Herry just had to borrow the only car I had handy to borrow. Where is his truck anyway?!" Jay asked crossly. Theresa was going to answer when the bright red truck came into view.

It was parked at the entrance to Nohpure Alley.

The teens sat staring for a moment. Neil and Danaya skidded to a stop behind the others, gasping for air. They were wondering why no one was entering the Alley.

"Guys, let's go in. We know she's here." Danaya whispered, trying to boost her team's confidence. It worked…somewhat. The others slowly followed Jay in.

Danaya weaved her hand with Neil's. This place gave her the creeps; it reminded her of everything she used to be. He reassuringly squeezed her hand, warming her to the center of her soul.

Danaya smiled happily, trying to remember the last morning that even though she had fallen out of bed, twisted her ankle, not got to do her hair and makeup and then tripping on a pothole, that she had been this happy. It came to her slowly, like a river finally flooding over that damn that had been holding it back for so many years.

She remembered her mother, smiling at her and reading her fairytales, telling her that she could be anything she wanted to be in the entire world. Danaya wanted to be a princess, so whenever she played with her brother she would make him be the night, or the protector. He was really good at it because he always protected her really well. Especially when dad came home…

'_Oh My God._

_My Brother…_

_Archie…_

_Purple Hair…_

_How Could I not put this together sooner!?'_

Danaya was at a loss. Here she was, happier than she had been in her entire life because her brother had made it so. And she called him heartless.

Determination filled her chest. She would do anything to get Atlanta back now. Not because they were friends, but because she had gotten everything she wanted, while her brother had only wanted Atlanta and had given her up.

As soon as the raven haired girl saw Archie ahead of them, glaring at a bruised Calli, She ripped her hand from Neil's and threw herself into Archie.

"You dumbass, why didn't you tell me!?" She cried angrily. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes and soaked into Archie's black sweater. He shook her off and held her at arm's length.

"Who told you?" He demanded.

_**Smack!**_

Danaya had slapped him, hard.

"I figured it out myself! Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me you were my brother! I missed you! Don't you know where I've been these years? I didn't even remember I had a brother until like just now! I was all alone!" She said angrily, salty tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Neil was immediately relieved. He had never felt such…betrayal and hurt when Danaya had ran to Archie. He had never felt more like a rag doll whose arms and legs were being ripped apart by little kids. He had never heard a heart snap so clearly in a silence. The moment of hurt was forever engraved on his brain. But now, Neil understood. He did not feel the pain anymore, though ghosts of doubt flitted momentarily across his brain. He tried to brush off the excruciating feeling but failed miserably. How could one pale girl, no matter how gorgeous she was, hurt him that badly? He could almost feel the tear in his being.

But it faded when she walked back to him, returning her hand to his grip and trying to stem the flow of tears.

"Sorry guys…I just…I never…" She tried to explain. Theresa nodded softly.

"There is no need to apologize. We would all feel the same." She reassured her. Danaya nodded.

Jay turned to the prophetess who looked battered, but glowed happily, with Herry's large arm gently around her waist.

"So tell us Calli, why did you rush out here, in the middle of the night, to see if you could get raped, only so Archie would find you? What's so important that you would sacrifice yourself that way? We could have found a different route to locating and safely returning Atlanta." Jay asked her, moderately stunned and angry at her seeming lack of caring.

"Well it was destined to happen soon, and I figured Archie would come eventually and he's actually the one I need to talk to. But if you guys would have tried to get Atlanta, she would have died and the prophecy would be broken." Calli rationalized, unaware of the growing fury near her.

"What do you mean Atlanta is missing? Why are you guys here, go get her!" Archie commanded, worried and slightly sick at the thought of Atlanta dying again.

"That's the problem Archie. You see, you missed the most important half of my prophecy last week."

"Well, does it matter? Your prophecies have been wrong all the time. Like before when you said Atlanta was going to get raped and I avoided that." Archie said skeptically. He didn't believe this little witch and her crafty deceiving prophetic lies.

"Archie listen to me! That's the spell Apollo put on my ancestor! You have to believe me just this once!" Calli pleaded.

"Why should I believe you?" Archie asked. Calli started crying.

"Because I can tell you, you are going to have three children and get married to a beautiful woman. Because I know you will retire at 56 and live on a pension that supports you and your family. You will fight with one of your children all the time and then in the end, she will make you so proud you will pay for her college. And I know when you will die!" Calli sobbed. Archie's jaw dropped.

"I…what? But that's not always right. It can be changed because I changed Atlanta's fate with being raped before."

"What if I told you that prophecy has different ways to be interpreted and sometimes there are different prophecies for a single event? But a prophetess is never wrong Archie. They may interpret it differently, but the prophecy itself, will never be wrong unless proven fake. In which case the other prophecy is real."

"So…Your point is?" Archie asked, starting to panic at the realization hit him.

"My point is that…what if I told you that the prophecy I had about Atlanta being raped is still valid. It's not the _Vida ládron_ that raped her…It's someone else."

Archie focused on breathing. Okay, Atlanta being raped. Not good. But if he tried to save her, she would die.

"So why in Zeus' name are you not trying to save her!" Archie yelled. Calli flinched and Herry scowled at his purple haired friend.

"Because Archie, you missed the rest of the prophecy. I was wrong remember? You are the only one that can save her. Only you." Calli explained softly.

* * *

A/N: I really wanted to write more and not cut off like this but I figured my chapters shouldn't really vary too much in length. Okay well bye then! Next Chapter…Theresa goes kick ass. 


	21. Interpretations of the Moon Prophetess

**Chapter 20: Interpretations of the Moon Prophetess**

A/N: I just found out that I missed or repeated a chapter in here somewhere, so technically this is chapter 21 but whatever, I will continue this way. Also… Twenty Chapters baby! Holy Shitake Mushrooms!

Disclaimer: Don't own this…. Do own an Inuyasha plushy and a video camera and Herry and Calli and Danaya and Muerte. Just kidding…Herry isn't mine. Although if he was I would make him carry me everywhere and I would cook cake. A LOT of cake.

"**It's not just because…because I love her." **-Archie

* * *

"You told me if I stayed and tried to protect her she would die! So what's the 'real' prophecy now?" Archie questioned incredulously. Calli stepped from side to side nervously.

"No Archie, you missed the first part. Nothing about the prophecy has changed at all."

"Okay so you know the prophecy now?" Jay asked, heading off a fight.

Calli nodded and closed her eyes reciting from memory. Her arms were slightly raised and Herry had moved away. The sky seemed to grumble, but the clouds cleared momentarily to see the moon.

It was full.

In an eerily low voice Calli said:

"_Death's equal is gone, beyond his reach._

_And from her powers, time does leech._

_If Death shall arrive before the dawn,_

_Carnage shall start when blades are drawn. _

_Death will regain what he has lost,_

_But for his humanity there is a cost._

_The Huntress shall perish if Achilles Descendant tries to liberate,_

_And Time will rule over the world, destiny and Fates."_

Her voice raised near the end to a high pitched cackle. She finished and lowered her hands. When she opened her eyes to look at Archie they were silver.

"Whoa look at your eyes!" Neil exclaimed. Archie just stared at her in apprehension.

"They go silver because I am a moon prophetess and I need the moon to receive prophecies. My eyes are seeing the moon and reflecting her power when they go that color." Calli explained nervously. (A/N: Just made this up. I have never heard this theory before, but I kind of like it. Sorry for the interruption)

Everything went silent. They were all thinking about the morbid prophecy just recited.

"What does that mean? It totally just contradicted itself." Archie wondered warily.

"No it didn't, it used different names every time." Calli replied.

"So what does it mean?" Archie asked again.

"I don't know we have to figure it out!" Calli yelled.

Jay shushed them and thought to himself.

"Who is death's equal?" He wondered aloud.

"Atlanta." Danaya immediately answered. She was sitting on the ground, her hair now pulled into a pony and lipstick back in place. Jay noticed Neil beside her. She was clutching his hand as though it was her only link back into normalcy.

"How so?" Theresa questioned.

"She's the only person who could give Archie any trouble. And he is called Death. So she is his equal. Death's equal." She explained. Theresa nodded.

"Okay self explanatory. Atlanta is gone and she's beyond our reach. But not Hermes' reach, probably. Time is leeching her powers. That either means Cronus is taking them or the time it's taking for us to find her is wearing her down."

Silence greeted this interpretation, even though it was the best and probably the truest of them all.

"And if I get there before dawn then I will create carnage…but save her. And pay for my humanity…" Archie said softly, almost to himself.

"You are missing the most important part guys!" Neil said condescendingly. Jay tensed.

"What you?" He spat sarcastically.

"Well that too, but no. The fact that Atlanta dies if Archie goes in but doesn't if Death goes in! There is a difference." Neil retorted.

"The only way to save her is to be _Muerte_. To be _Muerte_ means that I will kill people. A lot of people most likely. But what humanity am I paying for? What cost do I need to pay?" Archie mused.

"Is she worth it?" Danaya asked, "I don't mean to be rude. It's just, before you go tromping into random evil time god's lairs and killing people, is she worth saving?"

"Yes." Archie said immediately. Everyone looked at him. He swallowed, "It's not just because…because I love her. It's because Atlanta has no replacement on the team, like I did. If she dies, everyone dies. Even if we have to kill a thousand innocent people. She still needs to survive."

Everyone agreed.

"Okay, so we find her." Herry assumed. Archie looked uncertain for a moment until he glanced around, seeing his old group and his sister. He looked for the face of the red-head but she was no where to be seen. He made up his mind then and there.

If they ever got her back, if he ever had his soul intact and his humanity back in order, he would never ever leave again.

* * *

A/N: Oh my it's so short but I needed to stop stalling with the prophecy! Update tomorrow. Bye. 


	22. Pain and Lost Hope

**Chapter 22: Pain and Lost Hope**

A/N: Look, I fixed my chaptering lol! This chapter is like a fricking book, so sorry I didn't update for a few days. It explains a ton and has a horribly sad part, Theresa being amazingly tough and some romance. What a wonderful mixture! LOL…

Disclaimer: If I actually owned class of the titans people would write hate mail telling me not to make Archie so depressed and Atlanta so damsel in distress-ey.

"**We are in a huge hourglass, Hera, and the grains of sand are slipping over our heads, blocking our view of everything we need to do and leaving us blind and trapped in a fate we long not to have."** -Persephone

* * *

Sitting in Herry's red truck with the others Archie fingered the letters in his pocket. Strange, he had thought he would never see his friends again and here he was, sitting with them and racing off to save the woman he loved.

"Theresa, do you have your cell here?" He asked abruptly. She nodded and tossed it to him. He dialed a number he knew by heart and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" A voice answered. Archie smiled.

"_Muerte_ here. I need you to find all the men, gather in the warehouse and have a meeting. Nohpure alley was…an interesting turn of events. I need to go through some things. But I won't be back until maybe tonight or maybe in a week. No specifics."

"So why are we having a meeting tonight then boss?"

"Because I need to take a vote." Archie replied. "We are faced with consequence 23."

"What! Oh no! Okay, immediate meeting. Come in contact the instant you get home." The man exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Done." Archie hung up the phone and stared into seven questioning faces. Refusing them their answer, he threw Theresa's cell back and checked his weapons. "I'm out a dagger."

"I have a couple extra, you just need one?" Danaya asked from her spot on Neil's shoulder.

"Yeah, how many do you have?"

"Eight." She answered, sitting up and staring into Archie's steely blue eyes.

"You made it to eight?" Archie wondered incredulously.

"No only six, but I hid two on my person."

"I could kill you for that." Archie joked. Jay gaped at him. He would joke about killing his only sister?

Surprisingly she laughed.

"Yes you could! But you won't, not until at least after we save Atlanta."

"Nah, I won't kill you…Not yet anyway, but don't you pull any teenage rebellion on me, you hear?" Archie commanded sternly, cracking into a smile halfway through.

"Mom used to tell us that…remember?" Danaya smiled sadly. Archie nodded and took her hand, letting her resume her resting on the blond models shoulder.

"Oh and Neil?"

"Yeah?" He answered, hand fingering the window.

"If you hurt her I will kill you." Archie replied nicely.

"I thought we were friends?"

"And I thought you cared about no one but yourself."

Neil glared at him. Archie scowled straight back. The blond model turned his gaze down to where a raven haired girl was barely concealing her laughter. He slipped his arm around her and looked back at Archie. Archie smiled at him.

"You have one chance." Archie conceded. Neil grinned and resumed looking at his reflection in the window.

Theresa was still confused.

"Danaya, how do you keep eight daggers on you?" She asked. Danaya smiled wickedly and pulled two from her boots, two from her hips and two from sheaths on her arms. "I still only count six."

Danaya pulled a glinting metal from the front of her blouse.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Theresa questioned, blushing profusely.

"Nah, this is a stiletto, not a dagger, so it's thinner. It fits well and you can't see it. It's good for wandering hands because…well you can imagine." Danaya explained. Theresa flushed.

"Where's the last one?" Danaya lifted the hem of her black tank top to expose her flat, pale stomach and a thin black sheath. It was somehow holding a dagger upside down so Danaya could just pull it from the bottom of her shirt.

"See, you snap this and the dagger falls out." Danaya showed them.

"But why would you only be allowed to carry six daggers?" Jay asked.

"You get daggers from people who respect you, or who you have killed, or you have stolen from. You can't buy a dagger. If someone of higher ranking finds out you have more daggers than allowed, they can have you iced." Danaya grinned, "That's why Archie said he could kill me for this."

"Archie how many daggers do you have?" Odie asked, his expression a strange mixture of acceptance and anxiety.

"I only wear nine on me, plus my boots. But I have tons at home…or rather the warehouse." Archie answered. Danaya handed him the dagger that was on her stomach. He slipped it into an arm sheath.

"I was afraid of that. How did you get so many? I know a little about the system, I used to live in a bad area of a town. Is it still, you can only steal a maximum of four, then you can get up to eight for respect, but after eight they are all killing ones?" Odie said.

"Yeah, but stealing even that many is unorthodox. I got my first from stealing, the rest from respect and the last one for killing. I would only wear eight but considering I am _Muerte_ I am expected to be big and scary. Most people laugh when they see me saying I'm _Muerte_."

"What happens after that?" Herry asked, a little bit sickened.

"I chuck a dagger at their heads, where it misses and sticks about two centimeters away and I repeat my claim. Usually they believe me then."

Danaya laughed. "Good method! Usually no one thinks I can fight, considering I don't look like a fighter…eventually I convince them."

"Who have you convinced?" Archie asked.

"A few men who one day decided in a back alley I couldn't take care of myself." Danaya laughed "They don't talk to woman anymore and they sure as hell don't go near any black haired girls!"

Archie was tempted to scream and try and kill the guys or laugh.

"I…I'm happy I found you. Actually, I could almost thank Dusk fro finding you. Although…" Archie's expression turned black, "If he was alive, I would kill him again."

"You killed him?" Theresa exclaimed.

"Of course, I thought he was going to hurt Atlanta. Plus he was long overdue…"

"Okay, so maybe he deserved it for Atlanta, but he could have just gone to jail! He hasn't done anything to deserve being killed." She objected.

"Really? Usually when someone has killed and raped lots of woman, not to mention the only woman he ever loved, he deserves to die. Plus, did you ever wonder why Atlanta ran away so fast?" Archie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I did. Come to think of it, I have never seen her shake so much. I thought it was cause you told her to…" Jay's sentence faltered.

"No, it was because she had met Dusk before. She knew him; he had tortured her for probably a week. So when she saw him she fell apart. I told her to go and she didn't even think of stopping."

"He tortured her?" Theresa whispered.

"Yes…" Archie nodded.

"Then the bastard deserved to die…"She savagely murmured.

Archie nodded, waiting for the moment when they would stop at the school, find Hermes and return the red-head he loved to his arms.

* * *

Atlanta was bored. She knew that was a peculiar emotion to feel, being tied to a golden post and all, but still. Cronus hadn't returned, so she had no one to bother and Agnon wasn't even there to stick her tongue out at. It sucked.

She moved around to get her circulation going. Her arms were above her head, tied with some unbreakable rope….

'Shit! Herry can't break this stuff, only Archie's whip can and he's not going to come!' Atlanta thought, her entire body sagging at the thought. The rope bit deep into her hands. 'No! That's how Cronus wants you to think idiot! Archie will come for you.' Another voice fought her own.

Atlanta pulled her body up, propping her tied up ankles so she had less weight on her arms.

"He said he hated me…" She whispered. Her voice sounded unnatural in the room. It was rough and cracking from dehydration.

"And he does young one." Cronus emerged from the door. He smiled wickedly, the shadows of his giants behind him.

"No! He doesn't! He will come! They will all come and I will personally kick your ass so far you will never see the sun again!" Atlanta yelled, fighting the overwhelming temptation to curl up in a ball and cry.

That was not the Atlanta she was. Not the Atlanta Archie loved.

"Alright, you may keep your insignificant dreams…but he will be too late." Cronus threatened darkly.

"What, are you going to kill me now? Coward!" Atlanta spat. Cronus grinned even wider.

"I'm not going to kill you…just Archie, and Jay, and the rest of your little gang." Cronus informed her.

"And how exactly do you plan that?" Atlanta laughed…the only thing that could get to Jay was Theresa and Cronus and that mixture. And Cronus was even below Theresa. Nothing Cronus did to her would harm Jay.

"Oh…Well I am going to torture you until you can't move. And then when your boyfriend hears he will blow up on Jay for letting it happen to you. Then he will eliminate himself and Jay will question his leadership so much that he will leave and that little red head will follow. Thus leaving no group and no prophecy." Cronus cackled like a mad man.

'Technically he is a mad man…' Atlanta thought, sickened at how well Cronus had explained their doom. She tried to brush it off, but the sound of the leather whip hitting Agnon's hands was a bit distracting.

"I thought a whip would be appropriate…" Cronus told her taking the whip from his giant mercenary's hands.

"He's not coming…Is he?" Atlanta muttered to herself. She felt her hazel eyes brim with tears and shook them off. She squirmed and twisted but nothing could lessen the rope's grip on her. Cronus took a step forward.

Smack.

Leather hit the ground in front of her. Atlanta jumped in fear, trying to hide it from the God of Time.

"Why are you so cruel!?" Atlanta cried. Cronus stopped just in front of her.

"Because I hate you and your little buddies." He growled menacingly. "Spin Her!" He commanded to Agnon. The giant did so, letting Atlanta's back face Cronus.

"Sorry dearest, but he's not coming. He dropped you long ago and now he doesn't give a damn. Prepare for pain." Cronus warned her in a sickly sweet tone. Atlanta bit her tongue to keep from crying out and giving Cronus what he wanted.

But the bite of the leather hurt much less than the sting of being alone when you thought you would never have to be again.

* * *

Archie knew something had happened to Atlanta. He knew it in the fiber of his being, down to the core of his soul. She was hurt, he knew it. And he wasn't there to stop the pain like he promised himself he would be.

The instant they reached the school the teenagers ran as fast as they could to the janitor's closet. Archie didn't even notice the sensation as he raced through the passageway in the ordinary looking closet.

Upon reaching the queen of gods' room, Jay leapt in front.

"Hera! Hermes!" He screamed. Both said raced into the room.

"Jay, what are you doing here at… two in the morning?" She screamed. Jay winced.

"I'm here because Atlanta was taken by Cronus, Calli was attacked, Archie is back and we need to find her!" He explained. Archie was surprised that Jay was willing to yell at his mentor like this.

"Oh dear…" She murmured. Turning to Hermes she asked him something.

"No ma'am, can't do it, you see, the chemical combustor in the machine has snapped at the foundation of-" Hermes blabbered.

"I don't care what happened! Can you get us to Atlanta?" Archie asked very slowly and very calmly. Hermes turned to him.

"No. But if you talk to Persephone she might be able to get you a voyage there en route the underworld. Of course that would take a few days or so…"

"Hermes…shut up." Theresa commanded. Everyone turned towards her. Since when did Theresa…Theresa the peace maker, Theresa the polite, Theresa that I do no wrong… tell a _God_ to shut up!?

"If I can get a vision of where she is…I can get us there."

Jay looked worried but he nodded.

"I need you all to touch me. Just one at a time. Some people invoke stronger feelings. Who was the last person with Atlanta?"

"Me and Neil." Danaya answered. They both touched her but nothing was happening.

"Okay, I would bet Archie would get something. Just put your hand on my arm and if I nod, grab a hold of me." She explained. Archie nodded and placed his hand on her forearm.

She almost immediately nodded and the entire gang grabbed her.

* * *

Persephone ran into the room screaming, just as the teenagers disappeared. She slumped to the floor, crying, and her eyes puffy and red. Hera ran to her and rubbed her back.

"I knew she was g-g-going to do that!" Persephone hiccoughed, "I saw it. I tried to stop her Hera…I tried…"

Hera did not understand, wasn't it good that the gang could now get Atlanta back?

"What's wrong Persephone?"

"It was Cronus' plan. He was going to block off Hermes' portal but now that we don't have one, they have no way home."

"That is a problem." Hera conceded.

"That's not the half of it Hera. I can feel Atlanta being tortured as we speak, her energy and powers are slipping away with every minute. Theresa now will have no energy. None. She will feel as though an anvil has hit her and still hasn't moved. Jay will stay with her and Archie will press on because he can feel Atlanta's pain too, they are so close. The group will be split and all of our power will be gone. We will have no chance."

"No chance at all?" Hera's voice was fearful.

"We are in a huge hourglass, Hera, and the grains of sand are slipping over our heads, blocking our view of everything we need to do and leaving us blind and trapped in a fate we long not to have."

"Then time has won." Hera whispered, a few tears leaving her own eyes.

* * *

Theresa felt as though she was walking in a sundress in a meadow in spring. The dew was collecting at her feet and Jay was beside her, laughing at the way she ran to see everything. It was so absolutely refreshing. She smiled, and turned to see her friends. They were there, but not. Their bodies were rigid and their eyes staring blindly but Theresa could sense them in spirit.

"Hello my friends?" She called, not feeling her mouth move. It seemed no words were needed in this heaven. They spoke with their minds.

Theresa enjoyed the feeling a moment longer when her clear sky turned black and her dewy meadow turned to dry dust.

"What's happening?!" She cried. Her abdomen seemed to explode and fiery flashed went off in her mind. The pain was excruciating and her eyelids seemed to flutter as though she was having a seizure. She felt her hands lock up and her body curl into the fetal position.

"Theresa! You have to ignore the pain. Nothing else can let us through." Jay's extraordinary voice sounded through the darkness. Theresa felt the pain stop, and then come back ten times stronger.

"Jayyyyy!" She wailed. She felt arms go around her and felt her hair being stroked.

"Come back Theresa, the meadow is beautiful. I would love to go on a walk with you. Please don't leave us…" Jay seemed to almost plead her. As soon as she heard this she felt the fiery pain die down to a low simmer. She pulled out of her fog filled state and found herself amidst worried friends.

"We have to go; the pain will come back soon!" She screamed, taking off in the direction she felt correct. A warm hand engulfed hers and she saw Jay running beside her.

"Jay, thank-you. You made the pain go away. It hurt so bad…" She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I will always try and make your pain go away Theresa…" He promised, gripping her hand gently.

She smiled, feeling the pain fade again with his touch.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Theresa is amazing, but that's not all. Next chapter is the big one I think. I'm kind of just going for it I don't really have this planned. I know the general idea and such but not much else. Twists that I tried to put in forever ago are coming up soon! Anyway Review if you liked it! 


	23. One Chance Lost?

**Chapter 23: One Chance Lost?**

A/N: Only about three or four chapters to go. You will all hate me… you may need a tissue.

"**This looks like Narcissus' vacation house…" **–Archie (I needed a little humor)

* * *

Hera had taken up the long time occupation of Archie, the master pacer. She had finally gotten fed up with Persephone's rocking and silent tears and stood up, only to find herself walking in circles. She thought about many things as she stood there.

How Theresa was probably dying a death more painful than any could know right now. How they couldn't save her. How all of her students were stuck who knew where with Cronus. And how much she loved them.

Seven simple mortal teenagers had changed her immortal life. She could kill them with a snap of her fingers, but when she looked at them, they seemed to be the sturdiest things on earth.

'_We gods are so fickle… We pretend the earth is nothing, merely a globe we want to own. But while we try to own the earth, it in turn owns us. It has this inescapable hold on us, and yet we could break free so easily.'_ Hera mused. She was confused at this seeming contradiction, until it came to her.

'_We love it in silence, we love the fact that it has beauty and can feel. We love when mortals trust us, believing that they will make no impact on us with their puny feelings. But the impact they do have on us is greater than any we have ever known. How can something so small, with a life so short and valuable, learn to trust and love so easily? How can they share a life with someone who they have only known for a few years? They don't give love, they give their hearts. They hate, but they forgive.'_

Hera sighed, flopping to one of her plushy couches. Persephone glanced at her with puffy red eyes. She had stopped crying but she still wasn't speaking.

"They are so much better than us in so many ways, and yet, they believe we are the ones who deserve to be prayed to and held in high glory." Hera whispered, her face in her hands, body seeming frail. "They make us feel. They make us remember to be mortal, to stop and look at life. To love and forgive."

* * *

Archie flopped to the ground, looking around cautiously. They were in a great marble building. It seemed almost like a castle. Strange mirrors reflected on every surface.

"This looks like Narcissus' vacation house…" He muttered, finally noticing that the others were there and safe. He also saw Jay had a sobbing Theresa in his arms.

"Jay, please, it hurt so bad, I don't understand…" She wept softly, her voice cracking.

"It's okay Terri. I'm here, we are all here, and we are going to save Atlanta…" Jay murmured in her ear. She calmed almost instantaneously and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her long hair covered her face, but she leaned her head against Jay's muscular chest.

"Thank-you Jay…"

Archie scowled, secretly happy for his friends. Even if Theresa was a drama queen, she cared about Atlanta and she had wanted him and her to get together. And Jay really needed to have something else to think about…not that he didn't already. I mean his mind was already going _'Cronus, Theresa, Cronus, Theresa, School, Theresa, Cronus, Cronus.'_ So sad…so very sad.

Archie almost laughed at his random thoughts. But then he remembered what he was doing, and why.

"We got to go guys, Atlanta is hurt, I can tell."

"How do you know, did you finally become mind linked?" Neil asked sarcastically.

"No, I just know. Wouldn't you know if someone you cared about got hurt?" Archie retorted, looking pointedly at the pale girl looking around and clutching his hand. Neil gave a small nod and Archie stood up. He helped Herry to his feet and Herry basically lifted Calli to hers. The group was there and safe.

Watching his friends grip each other's hands for comfort, Archie felt a momentary pang for Odie, who was alone in the group. Of course he had Calypso, but come on; she lived on an island, where the young descendant of Odysseus could rarely visit.

Hopefully Atlanta could forgive him, although, he would hate his guts right now if he was her. Speaking of which, his stomach twisted painfully with anger for Cronus and anxiousness for the red-head he knew was in pain right now.

'_Cronus better be praying for his life right now.' _

* * *

Persephone's eyes lit up. She sat up straight and put her hand to her head. Hera jumped up, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Did you see Theresa? Is she alive?" Hera demanded. Persephone shook her head no slowly. Hera sighed. Persephone heard this and snapped her head up very slowly.

"Archie loves Atlanta, correct?" She asked in a weak voice. Hera nodded.

"She loves him too." Hades wife whispered, almost to herself.

"That's lovely Persephone, but can we get back to Theresa?!" Hera snapped angrily. I mean Atlanta and Archie were great but right now Theresa was in the most danger.

"Why do you care so for these mortals Hera? Why do you want them to be so safe?" Persephone asked knowingly.

"Because…. They are the world's last hope." She answered flustered.

"Oh Hera!" Persephone beamed, "Just say it. You love them. I love them. Theresa can live! She has **one** chance!" Persephone cried, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. She flung herself into the Queen of Gods' arms and hugged her. Hera was startled. No one could really touch her without having her wrath upon them. She was supposed to be the neutral, do what she had to do for everyone to live person.

"They have rubbed off on you dear one." Hera whispered, squeezing the blond woman tightly.

* * *

Theresa could feel the pain returning. What was this!? She had been walking with Jay, but the instant he moved, leaving her hand empty, the pain started tingling in her stomach. She held her mouth to keep from screaming or throwing up. She dropped to the ground and started writhing, and crying.

It felt like someone had taken a torch and lit it inside of her. It sent off sparks and gave her wooden splinters inside. Theresa held her stomach. She was not prepared for the next level of pain. The torch became a bomb filled with acid that exploded inside her, leaving holes on her insides and metal bits stuck on her flesh. Her forehead was instantly covered in sweat and her hair clung to her face. She had held back cries on sheer will power alone.

Jay was at her side, holding her down and clinging to her. She tried to roll away, because instead of making the pain go away, it got worse.

"Jay, I think I'm dying." She whispered, throwing up blood. Jay snatched her close and stroked her hair. She noticed blood on his shirt, along with tears.

"Never say, that, you aren't leaving us." He ordered. She smiled, but it felt like a grimace.

"Sorry, Jay, listen…" Theresa stopped, her eyes going wide. Jay looked around, apparently Archie had obeyed orders and taken the others to scout while he helped Theresa.

"Listen to me Theresa!" He told her angrily, "You are not dying, I will not let you. I will go to Hades and fight Cerberus before I let him take you away. You need to stop saying that and listen to my voice. I don't know what is wrong with you, but I am going to take care of you, okay?" He softened his voice near the end. Theresa looked up at him tearfully, and tried to nod but the pain was still paralyzing her. She felt two more tears slip down her cheeks.

Jay saw this and wiped them away, his own eyes fighting back moisture.

"Please don't cry Terri, "he begged, "Where does it hurt?"

Theresa felt awful, he didn't want her to cry. She felt a huge assault of fire waves hit her and she felt the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back for Jay's sake slip out. They cascaded down her face like a waterfall, but instead of cleansing her, they smeared the blood and pain.

"Everywhere…" She croaked. Jay's eyes widened and he held her closer.

"Please, Hera, help me! If you _ever_ gave a damn, please, _please_ help me." Jay prayed, looking at her panicked expression. Her breath gurgled in her throat.

Theresa had never heard Jay curse his mentor before. Why was he doing this, It was possible Theresa could be replaced, she had never really checked of course, but she had many relatives.

"Theresa, you aren't dying…" He told her, sounding like he was convincing himself.

"Yes Jay." She replied. Her pulse slowed and Theresa felt her heart stopping in her chest. It was like the fire had turned to ice, freezing her blood flow. Her heart stopped and Theresa's lungs stopped working. Her luscious lips turned blue and her green eyes dulled.

"Theresa! Theresa?" Jay asked panicked. Her rigid body fell limp as her spirit lifted away.

"No! Theresa!" Jay cried. He buried his head in her hair, thinking of all the things he could never tell her, never share with her…and never ask her. He let a single tear fall, and then let himself fall into his own tears.

* * *

"Say it damn you!" Hera cursed. Persephone gaped. Since when did Hera curse?

"What's wrong Hera?" She asked, a little bit frightened.

"Jay is praying to me, telling me that if I ever cared I would save her." Hera explained angrily.

"That's nice…" Persephone commented brightly.

"No, it's not. He is telling me this because Theresa is seconds away from death. The blond woman gasped and concentrated on the tiny flame she had gotten used to. It was Theresa's spirit. Usually it burned brighter than any fire, but now it was separated into two little fireside flickers.

"She died Persephone." Hera whispered. Persephone shook her head fiercely.

"No, Hera! Some spirit is still in her body. We still have a chance! If he would just accept it…"

"Jay, you can pray all you want, but you are the only person to save her now." Hera murmured, praying herself.

* * *


	24. Love, Hate and Death

**Chapter 24: Love, Hate and Death**

Disclaimer: I don't own…although I am thinking of starting a support group for sore losers like me who wish they owned COTT!!

"**If she loves him enough."**- Persephone

"**Well we can see who will wear the pants in this relationship."**-Calli

* * *

Atlanta couldn't move. Even with her hands and feet tied to a large golden pole Atlanta had been able to squirm a bit, but now she couldn't even wiggle. Every inch of her body blazed with pain. Angry red welts covered her back, from where Agnon had used a whip on her. Atlanta had never felt so much pain.

But she did not cry. She would not give Cronus the satisfaction of breaking her. She was a strong girl, even if Cronus whipped her every day for a year, she wouldn't break.

The snap of the whip before it hit her flesh replayed in her head. Atlanta remembered screaming out as it lashed against her tanned flesh. Just the sound brought sweat to her forehead.

'_But he won't break me. Not that there is much to break after Archie left.'_ Atlanta thought determinedly, not letting her brimming tears escape. _'Speaking of Archie, where is he? Even if he hates me, shouldn't he at least try to save me? Where are my other friends?'_

* * *

Jay laid Theresa on his lap. He watched her, cold and lifeless, without her usually light-any-room sparkling happiness. How could anything be so cruel as to wrench a life from this girl who deserved the world?

Jay did not even know what had killed her. She was fine one moment and then in pain the next and then fine again. And then she went into pain mode and just…

Jay couldn't bring himself to say the word.

Laying his forehead on hers he demanded an answer from his mentor.

'_What happened to her?! I need to get her back! The world needs her!'_

As the brunette boy lay there, he felt a reply slither into his mind. The words were like blood, seeping into his mind like a wound seeps onto a shirt.

'_She's gone Jay. Say your goodbyes and leave her.' _

Jay smashed his fist onto the marble ground.

"What if I don't want to say goodbye? What if I don't want to leave her? What if I don't give a fucking damn about the world and Cronus, because I'm the one who needs her? Because I'm the one who can't live without her…" Jay's angry voice faded to a whisper as he finished his rant.

"Theresa, please, I'm so sorry. I know you would want me to go one, but even so it seems wrong. I don't want to leave you, ever since I met you I realized I never wanted to be without you. And now you are…gone. Forever." Jay's raspy voice cracked as he said the last word. "If I could ever have one thing for fighting Cronus, it would be getting you back because I can't live without you anymore. Before all this, before you, I never knew my life was so empty and meaningless. But now, there is just no point anymore…"

Theresa didn't reply. This wasn't what Jay had dreamed of. In his dream, Theresa returned his feelings and declarations immediately, and then they would hug and give each other a small kiss. This was nothing like that.

Jay was telling Theresa's corpse that he wished she was alive and now he was empty inside. They were inside Cronus' lair, where the God of Time was holding Atlanta and one of their best friends was a gang leader and a murderer.

Not exactly what Jay had planned.

"I love you. I'll see you in Elysian Fields." Jay whispered, kissing her on the forehead. He stood slowly and turned to walk away. But he felt such a presence, a familiar presence. He knew it better than he knew his own name.

"Theresa…" He breathed. The air seemed to almost lighten. "I guess you are here after all. I should have known. I have to go now though. I… miss you. I'll see you in Elysian Fields. I love you."

He turned his back slowly, treasuring and hating Theresa's presence. He remembered her face as he walked slowly away. The way it always lit up the room when he came in, and the way her luscious lips would curve into a grin when he was being too serious for her. The way he needed her more than air, and the way he treasured her higher than gold. And how much he missed her already, even though she was only a few feet away.

* * *

"He did it Persephone. He left her." Hera informed the willowy blond woman.

Persephone focused every ounce of power into locating Theresa's spirit. She found it eventually, two tiny flickers of light, almost shadowed by the other flame beside her. Persephone smiled.

"Have you ever heard that when a prophetess dies, her body turns into many epic books?"

"No, do they really?" Hera asked.

"Yes, that is where prophecy books come from. Every time a prophetess dies, books are created with all the prophecies she has predicted in her life."

"So Calli…" Hera started.

"Cassandra was the only exception. All of her 'internal books' were passed onto her daughter, who passed those and her own to her daughter. Calli has prophecy book from as far back as the Trojan War, all inside her. If Cronus ever found out she was Cassandra's ancestor, she would be dead. If she was killed now, and Cronus got to her first, we would all be dead meat." Persephone scrunched her nose with distaste at the mention of dead meat.

"Wow, we shouldn't have sent her…" Hera said.

"No, Cronus doesn't know, so she's safe, but this all ties back to Theresa." Persephone waved her hand as though her previous information wasn't important. "You see, prophetesses do that when they die, but Clairvoyants leave their spirits in their bodies. About eighty percent of their spirit leaves, but the other twenty stays."

"Why?" Hera asked, mystified as to why someone would separate out their spirit, their life force.

"Because, when you burn a clairvoyant's body, you can watch anyone in the world, or watch an event unfolding anywhere, for as long as the body burns."

"Oh..." Hera frowned, "how long do their bodies burn?"

"About a year. The only dead thing more valuable dead than a clairvoyant is a prophetess." Persephone replied, her eyes gleaming.

"So this means?"

"That Theresa heard every thing Jay said." She answered, smiling brightly.

"That's wonderful but she's still-" Hera's yelling was cut off by Persephone's silky voice.

"Only one thing can bring a person back from the brink of death. If Archie was dying from wounds and had about a minute left to live, the only person that could get him more time would be Atlanta, because she is the thing he values most. The thing Theresa values most is Jay's love, and him."

"Oh my gods…" Hera whispered, "So it's up to her now. She can live?"

"If she loves him enough." Persephone's eyes were pleading and her hands unconsciously knotted into fists.

* * *

Archie traveled down the white marble hallways. He was a bit surprised that Cronus had a white colored hideout; he had always seemed like a black wall kind of guy. Neil, Danaya, Herry, Calli and Odie all silently crept behind him. With Jay left behind with Theresa, Archie was in charge.

Archie didn't know why Jay stayed behind. Something to do with Theresa being in pain. Actually she had been looking a little pale and flustered. Maybe she actually hadn't been trying to be a drama queen?

Archie peeked around a corner. He drew back quickly.

"Dammit, guys, there are about fifty huge guys in there." Archie cursed.

"Fifty!? We can't take that many…" Herry murmured. That was disheartening. Herry, the headstrong, I-can-take-anything hero, telling them there was no chance.

"No we can't, but I can." Archie corrected, eyes glinting. "Odie, I want you to connect to the power source, it seems Cronus got electric. I need you to shut it down, I don't care how many towns you put out. Herry, I want you to stand there, and look scary. Calli and Danaya I need you to guard Odie. Herry, I am going to make a few threats and then when the power goes out, I want you to just stay there, don't even move a muscle."

"You can't take out fifty people…" Danaya objected. Archie smiled bitterly.

"Remember what I said earlier? The only way to save Atlanta is for me to come in being _Muerte_. And being _Muerte_ means I will have to kill people. This is just a test from Cronus. So when the lights go back on, I suggest you try not to look at the bodies." The purple haired warriors back straightened.

"I wish I had a sword…" He muttered, fingering his waist. "Oh well, at least I have my whip…"

"I'm in." Odie informed them.

"Okay, when I say… I am death; I want you to turn out the lights okay?" Archie told him. Odie nodded and Archie and Herry disappeared around the corner.

The fifty men all stood at the ready. Archie smiled. Herry looked around worriedly.

"Look intimidating Herry; stop being nervous!" Archie whispered. Herry immediately straightened to his full height, showing off his huge muscles.

"Move aside." Archie commanded. What looked to be the leader of the men stepped forward.

"You have two men and we have fifty. You should just run away while you can." He told them. Archie laughed.

"I never run away." He informed the man.

"You must be Archie?" He asked.

"No, actually, I am not Archie. I am the man here to tear you and every single one of your friends to shreds. You don't have a chance. Herry and I here will make sure you never see light again." Archie threatened pleasantly. The captain's eyes bulged.

"Who are you to be making such threats?"

"You are all dead in three…" Archie started.

"Who are you, man!?" The captain demanded.

"Two…"

"_What is your name_?!" The man screamed.

"My name is Death. Goodbye." Archie told them. The lights clicked off immediately and Archie felt his eyes taking over.

In the darkness, everything was cacophony. The soldiers ran into each other, some killed each other, just because they thought it was him. The captain seemed the only one who knew what to do. He stood there, listening intently and holding his sword low. Archie threw a dagger at him. He quickly jogged to him and stole his sword.

"That's better." He said happily. He tried not to look at the body, and set his mind into _Muerte_ mode.

It was a slaughter. Archie weaved in and out of the small army. Whenever he so much as turned his head, three men would fall. Half the men were taking out their own, just out of fear. Archie barely had to do any work at all before he was done. He stood in the midst of the blood soaked room, on the slippery marble floor and looked around. There was not a place where a corpse didn't lay on the previously white floor.

Archie found a path and went back for his friends. He told them to follow him, and without turning on the lights, he led them through the blood spattered room to a hallway beyond. The marble was clean and there were no dead men in sight.

"Okay Odie, turn the lights back on." Archie asked.

The first thing Calli noticed was the clean hallway. Then she noticed Archie. He was covered in blood and sweat. He noticed her looking and raised an eyebrow.

"You actually killed them?" She asked quietly.

"What, you expected me to have tea with them? Of course I did." Archie retorted. Calli winced.

"There is so much killing; I have seen too much killing." She stated, "Oh, and by the way, the giants are coming. You know the ones you told me about, Agar and them…"

"Agnon." Herry corrected, looking at Calli fondly. He also had a hint of worry in his expression.

"How do you know?" Neil wondered, puzzled. Danaya stared at him incredulously.

"Can't you feel the floor shaking?" She asked. He shook his head and she rolled her eyes, taking out two daggers.

"Don't kill them. I want you guys to go take them out. Can you, or do you need my help?"

"No, there are enough of us if Neil just gets off his butt and helps." Herry joked. Neil whined a bit until Danaya smacked Herry in the arm.

"Well we can see who will wear the pants in this relationship." Calli whispered to Herry. Danaya scowled.

"Okay, go guys, I have to find Atlanta." Archie commanded. They raced in different directions, a lone purple haired figure checking every door he could find.

* * *

Atlanta heard the giants and felt her knees tremble. They were coming back? She had just woken up from her bleak unconscious slumber about an hour ago. She prepared herself for pain.

She thought of every single memory that was bad. Most of them were with Archie.

'_Isn't that ironic…'_ she thought angrily. After a few minutes of reliving her worst moments in history, Atlanta gave up.

So she thought about her favorite moments. The good times, the times that made her feel, that made her happy. Almost all of them were with Archie.

'_How can he make me so angry and so happy at the same time?'_ Atlanta wondered sadly. She shut her hazel eyes and heard the door burst open. After a minute of no noise she opened her eyes and a small croak escaped her slowly.

"Archie?"

* * *

A/N: AxA finally meet again! Also, I really like the idea of the whole prophetess turning into books thing, and I have never heard it before. What do you think? Review!!


	25. Internal Battles

**Chapter 24: Internal Battle**

A/N: Kay, the lyrics are at the top, because I didn't want to separate them and I only wanted the chorus, so make sure you read them, they really relate! Sorry for the wait, I got dial-up like yesterday cause I moved, but I am trying to update!! Also, really long chapter because I love you all! Thanks reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Class of the Titans or Because Of You by Nickelback. Although **jekka10** did send the song lyrics to me and gave me an idea for this chapter.

"**I take it you don't hate me?"** - Atlanta

* * *

_From what you do, Because of you_

_You know I can't be there_

_Each time that you call_

_I swore not to come, but I'm here after all_

_I know by the look that I see in your eye_

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_

_From what you do, because of you_

* * *

Atlanta saw the whip fly towards her and winced.

'_Here it comes, he's going to hit me, and he's going to kill me…' _Atlanta thought instantly. When she fell to the ground, completely unharmed, she glanced up to where Archie was standing. He grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her to her feet. Atlanta almost felt her arm wrench out of its socket.

"Let's go, the others are waiting." He commanded unfeelingly.

Atlanta gaped at him.

* * *

Jay glanced behind his broad shoulder once more, trying hard to shut his eyes before the sight of his love's cold, white body met his chocolate orbs. He wanted to remember her the way she had been, with glowing emerald eyes and a soft slender body that always seemed so warm. But he couldn't just leave her, not looking back once more.

How can anyone who was ever addicted to anything not try to relive the moment they first realized their love for it?

'_How can I leave her there, alone, without looking back, without showing her that she meant more than anyone ever has, more than anything ever has. That I had wanted to kiss her and hold her and love her since I fist saw her. That one day I had hoped to marry her. That I am such a terrible leader that I would leave her…'_

Jay turned around to voice these thoughts. He needed to reassure her spirit he loved her…or else he was trying to pretend she was still here, with her luscious lips curving into a smile and her glowing eyes joining together with that grin into the laugh he so loved.

"Theresa, I really…" Jay's sentence trailed off as he turned around to face Theresa. Her green eyes were still wide open, but there was something different about them…

They had slits as pupils.

* * *

"Herry move!" Odie demanded as he saw a large giant hand land beside his muscular friend. He ran to him, trying to help him up without getting squished himself.

Calli beat him to it. Her slim form ran in front of him but without helping him up, she held up her sword. Archie had handed it to her before he left.

"Calli what are you doing, the giants are no where near us, we need to help Neil and Danaya or Odie!" Herry informed her, trying not to yell. She glared at him, and he noticed she looked scared out of her mind. Hell, she looked like the end of the world had just happened.

"We need to get to Jay, without Jay…" Her sentence cut off in a sob. Herry stared at her, confused. Herry wasn't stupid, I mean it may look like it, but it was because he took a while to get things but once he knew them he would never forget them. And he knew that Calli would never start crying if her friends were in danger and she could help. Not unless something really, really bad was about to happen.

"Why do we need Jay, Calli? What will happen if Jay doesn't come?" Herry asked calmly, walking toward the tiny woman slowly. She backed away, a wild look in her eyes. Her slim hands were held in front of her.

"We need Jay…" She whispered, salty tears streaming down her tanned face. Herry wanted to wrap her in his arms, and never let her cry again. But she was panicked and he needed to know why before she ran.

"Why?" He asked quietly, pleading her to trust him with his eyes.

"I just had a prophetic vision…" She told him. Her tears had stopped, but she looked broken by what she had seen.

"What did you see? Were you hurt? I won't let anything hurt you Calli…" Herry reminded her gently.

It didn't help; her expression grew angry and almost…terrified.

"You don't need to protect me! You need to protect yourself…" She choked, flying into him. He wrapped a burly arm around her, the other gripping her sword tightly.

"I can protect myself Calli." Herry declared. She pulled back viscously.

"Do you want me to tell you how you die? Do you want that? I can, I just saw it! What else do you think would make me this freaked out! If we don't find Jay, You die, simple as that. And if you die, than I don't really give a flying _fuck_ if I live!" Calli screamed, snatching her sword and taking up a position of guardian in front of the huge boy.

Herry was a little surprised that her affection ran that deep. I mean, he knew that he loved her that much himself, and he knew she did care for him.

But enough to follow him into death?

Herry was furious that anything would hurt the girl in front of him. I mean, sure, they _technically_ were trying to kill him and succeeding in the process…

But that was beside the point.

They messed with Calli.

And now they would feel the pain.

Herry grabbed the tiny girl, threw her over his shoulder, much like a sack of potatoes and ran towards his other group members.

They were going to find Jay before anyone made Calli cry again.

Calli bashed her hands against Herry's back.

"What the hell got into you? I want down you great big…Oaf!!"

He continued to steadily run, not even noticing the fists of fury hitting his back. And they were furious.

"Why are you running towards them, we want to run away and get Jay!? You are so… Arggg!" Calli screamed in frustration. Herry didn't even notice. He continued to run, careful not to jostle her at all.

"Stop you great big idiot or you will die! Stop running! I want you to stop! Put me down! Why are you trying to get yourself killed, do you want me to cry?" She yelled in exasperation. Herry stopped dead, and Calli nearly flew into the air.

"No, I am going to get our teammates so we can get Jay before I get hurt and before you cry. I don't want you to cry, that's what we are trying to avoid here!" Herry corrected her. She stared at him like he was a lunatic.

"Centuries of men raping us and along comes one who would rather die than see me cry…what the hell changed?" Calli murmured.

Herry grinned, "Well, you met someone who actually respected you…and your cooking skills. And then you smiled at me and my free will flew out the window. And then you cried for the first time and I realized that no matter what happens to me, I won't ever let you be hurt ever again."

"Why?" Calli asked.

"Because I love you. So let's go get our friends so we can get the hell out of here!" Herry yelled, grabbing the deliriously happy girl's hand and basically dragging her to where the giants were.

* * *

"Theresa, are you…okay?" Jay asked, ecstatic that she seemed to be alive and scared that her eyes were so animalistic. And then she smiled that special grin, the one that made Jay feel shivers all the way down to his toes. He smiled tentatively back at her and she stood up and walked towards him.

"What you aren't going to hug me and tell me you thought I was dead?" She joked, pretending to be hurt. Jay immediately pulled her into a rough hug, trying to hide the fact that his eyes had just misted over in gratitude.

"Theresa…"

"I heard everything Jay. I don't understand what happened and I don't know if the pain will come back…" Theresa whispered. Jay cringed.

"And if it does?" He asked quickly, trying to draw them away from the subject of him declaring his feelings.

"Then you will take the pain away again." She murmured into his ear. Jay blushed.

"How did I do that?" He wondered. She smiled and Jay could feel a small giggle escape her.

"You fell in love with me and I loved you back…I don't really know, all I know is if you aren't there, the pain hurts so much more." Theresa confided in him. Jay tensed up.

"You…love me…?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I do. I had always known I liked you more than I should have since you were always so caught up with Cronus, but when you said that, I knew that I loved you." She replied. Jay pulled back a bit to set his forehead against hers.

"Actually, half the time everyone tells you I'm thinking about Cronus, I'm actually thinking about you, I just didn't feel like admitting it."

"Really? Even the times in practice when you took your sword and stabbed it into the dummy?" Theresa asked, trying to not laugh. Jay winced.

"No, then I was thinking about Cronus, but that was because I wanted to get him before he got you…. Usually I would be performing some heroic deed for you…"

"Well, there you go Jay. You just saved my life, there is nothing more heroic. You are my hero!" Theresa told him in a sickly sweet voice.

'_If Atlanta would be listening to our conversation right now she would gag herself with a spoon!'_ Theresa thought. _'Oh Shit! Atlanta!'_

The couple broke apart and Theresa went to run towards where she could almost distinguish her friends' forces, but a huge barreling boy nearly knocked her over.

"Oh Hey Herry!" Theresa greeted. Herry looked at her in disbelief.

"How are you so happy and why aren't you trying to help us beat this giant?" Herry demanded.

"Aside from wakening from my deathbed, oh I'm utterly happy over nothing!" Theresa replied sarcastically, snatching her and Jay's equipment and preparing to find her friends.

"What?" Asked Herry, totally lost halfway through Theresa's sentence.

"Never mind…" Theresa grumbled as Jay laughed.

"Okay…. Anyway, what's with your eyes?" He wondered.

Theresa smiled, "I'll tell you later…" She promised mysteriously.

Jay and Herry locked gazes and rolled their eyes. The moment was lost when they heard a scream. The three ran towards the sound, fearing for the worst and yet, hoping for the best.

Cause without hope, you have nothing.

* * *

Neil watched Danaya fight out of the corner of his eye. He stayed near her, surprised at his own protectiveness of her. He knew he was probably more of a burden than help, but he couldn't help it. I mean, what if she needed some luck?

He was distracted momentarily by a dizzy giant that Herry had knocked into a wall before running the opposite way with Calli and Odie. Neil scowled, remembering that his two 'friends' and Jay, Theresa and Odie had left him and Danaya alone with three giants!

Usually these giants were pushovers, but this time, they seemed to know that they had the upper hand in the battle. They had Neil and Danaya cornered and the others split up who knows where. Agnon led them with ferocity, taking hits and dealing even more.

Neil didn't see the fist fly at him; he was watching Danaya and trying to pick up one of her daggers for her. The large hairy hand missed him by barely a foot.

"Neil, watch yourself, that was lucky!" Danaya yelled while dodging another blow. Neil grinned and threw her the dagger.

"I am always lucky!" He replied, trying to tazer the already dizzy giant. He only succeeded because he fell over his shoelace, hitting the giant. The giant dropped to the ground, half unconscious from the blows from Herry and Neil.

Neil leapt in the air and gave a cheer, turning to run to Danaya's side. She was trying to block the other giant from hitting her, while Agnon was sneaking up behind her. Neil knew exactly what would happen if Agnon, the largest giant, got his hands on Danaya's frail frame.

Neil ran, faster than he had ever before. He knew that if he didn't make it to Danaya, she would be seriously hurt or even killed.

'_I may not be as courageous as Archie, or as foolhardy as Herry or even as noble and self sacrificing as Jay and Odie. But I am not going to let her get hurt.'_ Neil thought quickly, nearly at Danaya.

She turned to glance at him, her long poker straight hair whipping into her face. It had come out from its pony earlier on in the fight, and now it followed her like a shadowed curtain. He saw her dark dangerous eyes widen in surprise, and her full red lips part suddenly.

Then he knocked her flat to the ground, diving in at the last second. Agnon's fist smacked him straight in the shoulder, instead of the head it was aimed for. Neil fell to the ground, cradling his shoulder. White claws of pain were raking down his arm, making tears come to his eyes.

Danaya leapt up, furious and mystified. She slipped out two daggers and jumped up Agnon's bent form, smacking the hilt of her dagger into his temple, dropping him instantly. She threw the other dagger, purposely not trying to kill him, but just hitting him in the leg. He fell and Danaya quickly knocked him out too.

She fell down beside Neil, still staring at him expectantly. He looked at her, eyes hazed with pain and his smile more like a grimace.

"Why…" She asked, not blinking. He tried smiling again, but he knew it looked painful.

"Cause, if **_I_** didn't lend you some luck, who would?" He stood up and gave her his good arm to help her. She took it and stood.

"Thank you." She murmured, leaning over, seeming as though she was about to kiss him when…

**Crack**!

Neil cried out and dropped to the floor again, clutching his arm.

"I'm so sorry; it was for your own good! It was dislocated!" Danaya explained shrilly. She looked like she was about to cry herself.

Danaya steeled herself for Neil's angry gaze. She prepared for him to yell and fume at her and she was ready. What she was not prepared for however was to see Neil look up and smile sheepishly at her.

"Oh, thanks. Do I look as hot as usual?" He asked cockily. Danaya beamed, tears almost coming to her eyes out of gratitude for his understanding.

"Definitely!" She touched a finger to him, making a sizzling sound then waltzing away, swinging her hips.

Neil grinned, jogging to catch up with her, slowing a bit when he jarred his arm.

'_Still painful. Damn, why would I do such a stupid thing, I could have damaged my looks!'_ he thought, checking himself over again. He shook his head. _'Who cares? She's safe and I'm fine and we are all happy. Well kind of, I mean we haven't found the others…'_ Neil's thoughts were cut off when a frantically waving Jay and Odie caught his attention.

"Danaya, this way!" he called, steering towards where he saw Odie, Jay, Theresa, Herry and Calli. She ran towards him and they met with their friends, happy that they were safe but still anxious about the other two members.

* * *

The redhead had still not stopped staring at her purple haired rescuer after about a minute. He turned a full blown glare at her, trying not to slip from his role of _Muerte_.

But that changed when Atlanta decided to take control.

Atlanta slammed Archie against the wall, anger burning in her eyes,

"You come in here, after telling me you hate me and rescue me and then tell me to leave! You aren't allowed to do that anymore! Now you have to listen to me!" She yelled furiously. When Archie opened his mouth she slammed the palm of her hand into it, silencing him immediately. She thought for a minute about what to say.

"When I was in here, they tortured me." She started. Archie felt blind hatred towards Cronus rise up in him but he suppressed it, knowing if he went into Archie mode, Atlanta could still die. "And I thought about all the worst moments of my life, just to shield myself from the pain. And every single thought of pain and anger I could remember had something to do with you! You cause all the pain in my life and it's all your fault!"

Archie was hurt but _Muerte_ was still unaffected. He was about to push the angry woman off of him, but she started yelling again.

"And then I thought of happy moments because I couldn't handle anymore pain! And every thing that has ever made me happy was about you! And I wondered, how can someone make me so happy and so angry at the same time?"

She dropped her hand from his mouth and let her battered body lean on his for support.

"And just now when you waltz in without a sound, and I thought you were going to kill me! I thought you were actually going to kill me and I was ready for it. I realized that life makes you happy and sad. It gives you the happy moments and the sad moments because if we only had happy moments we would not know if we were ever truly happy ourselves. Without the sad moments to show you what is truly awful, you can never know true joy. Archie, you give me that! You are everything to me, you make me angry and you can make me cry, but when you make me smile or when you do something dorky you make me laugh…You make me happy, even if you do annoy me sometimes!"

_Muerte_ was happy that the woman was happy, I mean, he had grown fond of her, but he needed to go. He gently pushed against Atlanta, expecting her to collapse to the ground or something but she slammed him back into the wall again.

"I know right now you are supposed to be _Muerte_, but hell, you aren't even that great at acting! Sure _Muerte_ may be heartless and a murderer, but how is it that he can house such a caring man? How can he kill innocents with a conscience inside him? He can't. _Muerte_ can't kill an innocent person, he may have to choose between two innocents, but he never lets both die."

_Muerte_ opened his eyes wide at this assessment of his nature. How dare this puny woman speak so bluntly to him!?

"And I love him… I love any part f you Arch, cause I just don't care anymore. After you said you hated me, I decided to get on with life. I went out with a guy and I had fun. But I didn't laugh and I didn't joke and every time he said anything all I could think was 'would Archie say that?' And I knew that life would and could go on without you, and I could survive with you, but hell, I don't really care if I live if you aren't here!"

_Muerte's_ need to put the woman in her place disappeared. Instead came a new admiration for her strength of survival. That is what had made _Muerte_ who he was… Archie had lost everything, even the will to survive. So he created a single goal for himself, find someone who could beat him at anything and kill him.

"So Archie, I want to tell you," Atlanta's previously yelling voice had softened to a quiet gravelly whisper. "That even if you hate me, I love you. I will always love you and any part of you."

And then Atlanta slammed into him, crushing him against the wall, her lips pressed against his. Against his better judgment, Archie's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I take it you don't hate me?" Atlanta joked after the mind numbing kiss.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"But you won't come home? You will just leave again, leave me alone?" She demanded. Anger flared up in Archie and he gave up all hope of continuing to be _Muerte_ on this rescue mission.

"No," He spat furiously, "I'm not leaving." And then the purple haired warrior threw his arm around Atlanta's waist pulling her in for another fiery kiss.

* * *

A/N: Aweee… kind of like violent love….but whatever, at least he's back! Can you believe Neil's self sacrificing moment? It is so hard to keep him in character, so, sorry if he's, you know…a little funny lol. Review! 


	26. Confrontations and Rescues

**Chapter 26: Confrontations and Rescues**

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I can't believe I left you hanging for so long, but I could not write this chapter! I was **Ultra** depressed, cause it's my last, but I really had fun and loved writing it, and I am ever so grateful for my reviewers!! I love you guys. Anyway, I hate to keep you waiting…

Disclaimer: I own Class of the Titans as much as I own a Vampire…. In case you didn't know, I do not own a Vampire. (Seriously though, I would love to own a vampire…mmmm….although, I'd also like to own Archie…MO!)

"**I missed you." …. "But I am still not letting you carry me**." -Atlanta

* * *

Archie lead Atlanta through doors, weaving quickly in and out of them. He was towing her by her hand, pleading for her to move faster. He didn't understand why her breathing was so labored, or why she was so slow when her pace usually beat his. He glanced back, worried, only to see a sight that shocked him.

Atlanta was holding her stomach with her free hand, panting heavily. Her usually tanned face was waxy looking, with a certain pallor that made Archie think of the stomach flu. Archie stopped slowly, trying not to jolt the already obviously hurt red head.

"What's wrong with you?" Archie demanded gently, pulling her in close to the wall. As it was, with him in permanent Archie form, he wasn't about to let Atlanta get killed. She dropped his hand and straightened, clearly trying to stay standing.

"Nothing, I just…" Her sentence died away as she slumped against the wall. Archie lightly twined his muscular arm around her waist, suddenly nervous at the proximity her warm body was to his.

"Atlanta, we have to go." He said quietly. She groaned softly and worked her way to a straight standing position. There was no way she was going to let Archie see how weak she really felt.

"Okay…" She murmured, her voice cracking. She wrapped an arm around her waist again, trying to stop the jagged bolts of pain from shooting up her torso. Archie noticed this however and pried her arm from its grip on her waist. He moved her shirt slightly, so as to see her right side.

Archie gasped and glared at the fiery red head that looked as though she was prepared to yell at him, collapse or cry. The last option terrified him, Atlanta never looked as though she would cry. Looking back at the large sickly yellow, black and purple bruise that marked her side, Archie felt quite stupid. She had told him they had tortured her and this was probably a small wound compared to others that had been dealt to her lately, and yet, he had still made her run!

'_Idiot…'_ Archie thought angrily. He glared at Atlanta.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked angrily. She scowled right back.

"I am most _certainly_ not a damsel in distress, Archie, and I most certainly do _not_ need help running, of all things!" She informed him seriously.

"You are going to be difficult aren't you?" Archie sighed.

Atlanta grinned wickedly. "Of course I am."

Archie sighed again and reached out and grasped Atlanta's waist, careful to avoid where her bruise was and pulled her up into his arms, already racing down the hallway.

"Oh, you are so going to hell for that!" Atlanta cried, twisting to free herself from Archie's strong grasp.

'_Seriously, has this kid been working out or something? He was never this strong before!'_ She thought, stopping twisting for a moment, trying to recover her lost breath.

"Nah, plus, what's one more thing added to the sentence?" he replied. She sighed and decided on the most immediate course of action. She bit him, not too hard but hard enough to make him drop her.

He caught her as soon as he let her go. She almost pulled away, before she realized that the ground had been welcoming her home. Archie looped his hand around her waist.

"Jeeze, if you wanted down so badly, you can continue your limping, slow run." He growled angrily, rubbing at his sore shoulder. She smiled slightly, realizing they were arguing like the times before all this happened.

It was hard to believe that had been only about two weeks ago.

"I missed you." She whispered, hugging the purple haired boy tightly. Her face pressed against his shoulder, she murmured, "But I am still not letting you carry me."

Archie sighed and hugged the red head back. He pulled away and continued walking.

"Arch, do you even know where we are?" she asked skeptically. He looked around, finally noticing a familiar door.

"Damn. I wish I didn't. I didn't want to take you back through this way." Archie cursed. He scanned the hallway, not seeing another way out.

"What's wrong with this way if it will get us out?" Atlanta asked curiously.

"Atlanta, look at me." Archie grasped her pixie like face in his calloused hands carefully, making her hazel eyes stare into his questioningly, "Whatever you do in there, do not concentrate. I want you to walk exactly where I walk and step exactly where I step. Got it? And don't look at the ground. Look at me, okay?"

Atlanta looked worried, "Okay…"

"Promise me, you will follow me and not look down." Archie muttered softly.

Atlanta did not see the harm in this promise, so she nodded.

Archie kissed her just once, fiercely, as though he was trying to tell her something. Atlanta couldn't figure out what it was. She followed him as he asked; grasping his hand tighter than was necessary, but Archie's intensity was scaring her.

Not that she would ever admit to that…

Archie stepped through the door, a bit upset that the lights were on. If they were off, he could have lead Atlanta through without her seeing this….this…massacre. The bodies littered the floor, unmoving. Archie knew they were all dead.

He knew it because he had been the one to kill him. Well, _Muerte_ technically, but it was nearly the same.

And if Atlanta knew why, she would blame herself. Archie had gone in here with the intention of killing anyone that stood in his way to Atlanta.

Unfortunately these soldiers had gotten in the way.

Atlanta swallowed noisily and looked straight at the back of Archie. She thought about the way he swiveled to glance around every so often, and the way he would run his hand through his hair when he got anxious. She smiled once, more of a grimace than anything, when he looked back to see if she was keeping her promise.

She _was_ keeping it, her eyes never straying from his back. She knew what lay at her feet by the stench of death permeating the area, making it intensely hard for Atlanta to continue breathing, walking and not throwing up all at the same time. Her hand held tighter to Archie's and he squeezed it gently.

Atlanta knew all about death. She was a Hunter; she saw death all the time. Once, after a forest fire, Atlanta had seen death in higher numbers than these. But this was human death and it reeked of a huge slaughter. She wondered numbly if Cronus was really angry with Archie for letting her escape.

Her mouth made a small O shape as she gasped. Her hand slid from Archie's. He turned back, worried, but her eyes showed a lot of everything he didn't want to see.

Betrayal and mistrust shone brightly in her eyes.

"You did this didn't you?" She asked quietly.

"I am not going to lie to you Atlanta. Yes, I killed them, and no, none of the others laid a finger on them. But can we talk about this when we get out?" He murmured quietly back. Atlanta stepped away from him, narrowly avoiding stepping in a puddle of blood. Archie didn't move.

"Why?… I thought…" She stuttered, her eyes screwed shut to block out the scene. They did not, however, block out the memory.

"Atlanta, please, you can yell at me, or not talk to me or hate me all you want, _after_ we get out." Archie pleaded, stepping closer to her. She shook her head lightly.

"I don't hate you…I couldn't… but I am confused." She mumbled. Archie grasped her hand, pulling her lightly. She followed obediently, her eyes closed, the only link to reality being the strong grip that made her feel safe, whole. Her thoughts were scrambled as she walked cautiously behind the man she loved, the man who had killed all the other men at her feet. She did not know what to think.

Maybe it was better that way, to be confused.

* * *

Jay kept glancing back at Theresa as often as he could. She seemed fine, running hard to keep up with Herry's long strides. Jay let Herry take the lead as he moved to Theresa's side. Her new catlike eyes looked at him questioningly, her lips quirked into a half smile.

"What's up Jay?" She panted.

"Nothing, just wondering if you're okay." Jay replied, caught off guard by her disconcerting eyes.

"Fine, but I will be better once we find Atlanta and Archie…" She said, looking distressed. Jay grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Atlanta will be fine." Jay told her soothingly. She frowned, her forehead deepening into creases.

"What about Archie? Why will only Atlanta be fine?" She asked quickly. Jay winced, he had been hoping she wouldn't have noticed that he said only Atlanta's name.

"Archie won't let anything happen to Atlanta, so she will be fine, and Archie can fight, so he will live. But as for being fine, I don't think Archie is fine. I think he hates not seeing Atlanta everyday, having to be cold and indifferent to her. I don't know if he will ever be fine again." Jay informed her, gasping for air slightly. Theresa's frown smoothed out, she even let out a small smile.

"Archie will be fine, don't worry Jay." Theresa said, dropping his hand and speeding up to where Calli was lagging behind. The brunette head looked like she was about to murder someone.

"I'm fit, I'm athletic, I can skate and I play soccer. I've even played lacrosse bit! But NO, I can't keep up! Stupid stubby fricken legs!" Calli muttered. Theresa laughed and continued running beside the tiny girl.

Calli had changed slightly in the time she had spent with the group. Her eyes shone with happiness and she seemed to almost glow when with Herry. Her skin was more tanned and now she seemed more confident. Theresa knew that the group had believed the prophecy's she had given flawlessly, never doubting her. That must be new for her, having people believe in her and trust her.

Watching the coppery brown wave of ringlets bounce up and down in a curly mess, Theresa smiled. She was perfect for Herry. They seemed to contrast each other, her ethereal beauty with his rough handsome look. Even the way they acted was opposite. It was as if they had made a deal with each other, and before they knew it, they had fallen in love.

Herry stopped suddenly, his momentum completely forgotten. Half the people behind him flew forwards. Jay scanned the area, wondering what could have made Herry stop so abruptly. He saw a door open and Archie lead a pale, shaking Atlanta out. He looked troubled, and Jay saw his hand grasping Atlanta's.

"Archie?" Odie called, ever cautious of the deceiving Cronus. Archie nodded.

"Atlanta!" Theresa cried, sprinting to embrace her best friend. Archie stopped her with a hand.

"Careful, she's hurt." Archie warned.

"I'm fine!" Atlanta retorted weakly. Archie rolled his eyes and Theresa hugged Atlanta carefully, making sure not to squeeze too hard.

"What's with the eyes?" Archie asked, not really paying attention.

"I'm not completely sure, I need the facts from Persephone, but it seems I tried to use too much power and I accidentally killed myself."

"How the hell do you 'accidentally' kill yourself?" Archie wondered. Theresa scowled at him.

"If you have to know, when I transported you guys and myself, I felt that the gateway I was creating was about to crush you all, so I took it into myself, recreating the gateway in my body. When we left, and the gateway was closing, it closed all the power that had been supporting me inside. I had nothing left inside me, and it was like everything inside me was burning and ripping."

She paused letting this sink in.

"And then I died."

"What?!" Atlanta half shrieked.

"Yeah, and then it felt like my spirit had left my body, well most of it. I knew some of it was still there, and that was the part with whatever power I had left. And I watched Jay from the outside, but after, when he was leaving, I felt a pull to come back to my body."

"Jay actually left your body?" Herry asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't want to, but I knew she would be mad if I didn't save the world after all that." Jay chuckled with Theresa.

"But after I 'got back' I had a new awareness. It seems my spirit picked up something from being dead. You see, I can feel you all, as flickers of light. Some are stronger than others, but I know where you guys are at almost all times. Sometimes I have to concentrate to find you."

"So you know where Jay is exactly, with your eyes closed?" Danaya wondered.

"Jay is the easiest." Theresa smiled closing her eyes. Jay walked farther away, and then circled her slowly.

"Okay Theresa where is he?" Odie asked.

"Well, it would be easier if he stopped circling me, but at this moment he is on my right, standing close to Neil." She replied.

"Wow, handy." Neil said.

"Okay, this is a marvelous party but in case you forgot, this is Cronus' lair and he is destined to show up at any time, so can we please take Atlanta to Chiron?" Archie asked. Everyone nodded.

"There is a problem." Theresa winced, "We have no gateway back."

* * *

Persephone knew there was no way Theresa would take them back the way they came. She was already weak from her brush with death, and she was frightened of the pain it would cause her again. The willowy blond woman paced silently in her room. The Seasons watched her nervously, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"That's it!" Persephone beamed, waltzing out of the room.

* * *

Persephone startled Hera when she slammed her office's door open, prancing inside.

"Were you just prancing?" Hera asked incredulously.

"Yes because-" Persephone started.

"Gods and Goddess' do not prance!" Hera informed her.

Persephone laughed musically and spun around exuberantly.

"Well, I have found a way to get them back, so I believe that deserves some prancing."

Hera sighed, knowing that the childlike nature of Persephone's 'good' side could not be beaten back. The slender blond woman was naturally immature and cheery.

"Okay, prance all you want, how will you get them back?" Hera wondered. Persephone grinned.

"Well, Theresa just died" Persephone grimaced lightly, "and when she did, she will have created a small opening from The Underworld. Since she has not gone through yet, seeing as how she is still alive, it will still be open. I will go into The Underworld, pinpoint Theresa and get the teens to come home with me."

Hera smiled (A/N: I know, weird mental image, Hera actually smiling lol) and walked gracefully over to where Persephone was.

"Brilliant, dear one." She said, grasping Hades' wife's hands softly. Persephone smiled shakily.

"I never realized how much I loved them…" Persephone murmured conspiratorially.

"Neither did I." Hera whispered back.

* * *

Persephone walked slowly along the paths of The Underworld. She was searching, prodding gently at rifts in The Underworld's frame from when people had died. After walking over a small hill, Persephone felt it. A small flicker of Theresa, but it was shadowed by many other deaths.

"What has happened? Why so many deaths?" The blond woman whispered angrily. She felt herself turning to her 'bad' side and silently calmed herself. Feeling around for the rift where she could get through, Persephone was lost.

"I can't get through! I can't get through!" She cried shrilly. Collapsing to her knees, the blond woman hit the ground with her fist angrily. "How can I save them if I can't get through?"

* * *

Theresa spun around, searching for the feel of her mentor. She had just felt Persephone neat her, not in the same room, but like there was a curtain beside her and Persephone was behind it.

"Shh!" Theresa whispered. Everything fell silent. "I can feel Persephone; maybe she is trying to get us home?"

The teenagers looked at each other and waited in silence.

"Your dear Persephone is not coming to get you." A voice interrupted from behind them. The teens spun to face an angry looking Cronus with his scythes out. Jay quickly stepped in front of Theresa.

"Keep searching, we got this, there are lots of us." He murmured.

"Cronus..." Archie hissed. Side stepping Herry who was blocking his path, Archie drew his whip.

"Archie! Long time no see." Cronus said mockingly. "How is your girlfriend?"

"Atlanta is fine, no thanks to you." Archie replied angrily.

"I knew you would be angry about that!" Cronus said almost gleefully, "And to have it be your own weapon too! A whip, how lovely."

Archie glanced to Atlanta who nodded fearfully. He growled, turning back to face the God of Time.

"You're outnumbered Cronus, and we have the seven of prophecy. You have no chance." Jay threatened.

"Oh but I do! You see, this is nothing like my regular lair! I have all the newest high tech equipment! Like this, see this! It's a light switch!" Cronus bragged.

"Just because you're a caveman doesn't mean we are!" Atlanta retorted exasperatedly.

"Idiot." Calli muttered.

"Well, enough about my wonderful technology, but either way, I have been monitoring you with security camera's the entire way. I know Calli is a prophetess and I know Theresa has no power. I know Atlanta is too hurt to run and Archie has lost a lot of willpower due to his…unpleasant…exchange with my soldiers"

"You knew that I would kill them and you still sent them out here." Archie blamed him.

"Of course." Cronus laughed. "And now you will all die."

"Oh, I don't think so Cronus." The voice echoed throughout the entire room, even though it was only a whisper. Danaya stepped slowly around Herry, unintentionally circling the god of time. She had drawn dagger and a venomous smile was sneaking on her face.

"Danaya, no." Archie said softly.

"Archie, Cronus says you have lost your will power, but will it help if I tell you that this man was the one who convinced our father to kill our mother? Would it help if I said he was the one who forced me into prostitution? The one who gave me to Dusk?" Danaya asked quietly, still circling.

Her words seem to sink into Archie slowly. The warrior seemed to go very relaxed, just for a second until it sprung, coiled, in front of Atlanta.

"My mother wasn't enough? You had to take my baby sister and Atlanta? You had to hurt us? You think Muerte is the only part of me that can stand killing, but you are wrong, Cronus." Archie murmured venomously.

"Oh, Archie, Archie, Archie… I wasn't the one who took your family from you. You are the one that made your dad angry enough to kill you; your mother just protected you. And you are the one who never went back for your sister, and you killed your father."

Cronus laughed and stared straight at Atlanta. Atlanta glared straight back.

"And you are the one that left Atlanta to her fate." Cronus finished wickedly, bringing out his two scythes.

Atlanta watched Archie's ragged breathing and saw his fists turning white from rage. She saw the way his muscles were coiled and the way his eyes were dancing with anger and pain. She knew he was hurt by that statement and she knew that Cronus was lying just to make him angry.

Atlanta also noticed Cronus had a shimmering thing around him, she remembered it from the park. None of their weapons would even get near him. Atlanta didn't know what to do, should she attack uselessly or stand back while Archie got insulted and angry.

Calli stepped around Herry and walked up to Cronus. The evil man looked at her, mildly surprised she would come so close.

"You made a fatal mistake Cronus." Calli said in a clear voice. "You made a huge mistake."

"Oh, really? Please tell, whatever did I do so wrong?" Cronus asked mockingly.

"You may have installed all new technology, but you kept your skylights and mirrors. In about two minutes, the moon is going to come from behind that cloud and hit every single mirror in here."

"Lovely, more light. What about it?" Cronus said sarcastically, raising his scythe a little.

"I am a moon prophetess. You didn't know that, your mistake." Calli whispered simply. Her large eyes grew hazy and her caramel colored hair lifted slightly, as if suspended.

Theresa stepped forward, drawing everything she could inside her for power. She knew that there was barely anything left in her but she had to try, because she knew where Persephone was. Theresa flung the energy she collected into the air. It smashed into seemingly nothing, dissipating quickly.

"Theresa, have you gone blind? I was standing over here." Cronus informed her.

"I wasn't aiming at you." Theresa retorted. Atlanta laughed. The clairvoyant's eyes were trained upon that spot in the air, never moving, not even blinking.

Calli was lifted off the ground, her small feet hanging limply. Her hair was above her head and her arms were raised. An ethereal glow started at her fists, spreading downwards, spiraling as if ribbon on a windy day. Her eyes were completely silver, opened wide and staring blankly at Cronus.

Cronus tried to concentrate on everything, but he was overwhelmed by Calli's presence. It was ancient, as if she had lived through the titan war and not grown any older. Despite her small frame, Calli seemed invincible and dangerous.

"What are you?" Cronus asked.

"I am descendant of Cassandra, and the most powerful prophetess to walk this earth." Calli informed him in a whisper.

The room was lit up as if by a thousand light bulbs. The glow was devastating to Archie, who in the afternoon sun could barely see anything. Now he was worse than blind, he was in pain. He shied away from the light, tripping and leaning against the wall for support.

"Archie what's wrong?" Atlanta asked, running over to him.

"It's the light; I'll be fine in a minute." Archie replied, covering his eyes. HE stood up straight quickly leaving his eyes shut. He reached for his whip and stood beside Atlanta.

"Atlanta, point out where is Cronus exactly." He whispered to the red-head beside him.

"He is beside Theresa, and Calli is doing this weird floating thing…." Atlanta responded, almost laughing at Herry's expression.

Archie flipped out a dagger, wiped it on his coat and flung it to Cronus. The God of Time caught it in his hand. Unfortunately for him, he caught the blade side.

"Did he catch it?" Archie asked confidently.

"Yeah, he cut himself on it." Atlanta told the warrior. Archie grinned.

"Cronus, you lose." Archie yelled. The God of Time smiled at him condescendingly and dropped the dagger.

"You think that poison will actually knock me out?" Cronus murmured, just loud enough for Archie's ears.

Cronus started to sway suddenly, tripping over Theresa's feet. He caught his balance but barely blocked himself as Jay rushed towards him, Xiphos out. They started exchanging blows, and defending themselves.

Theresa smiled suddenly and cried out. From the spot she had been staring at, Persephone's blonde hair peeked through. Theresa knew that was their way out.

"Jay… I will win…" Cronus muttered, pulling just enough strength to create a portal to escape through. Jay slashed the air with his sword and Archie threw daggers at the empty air, but it was no use, Cronus was gone.

And the titan's descendants were going home.

* * *

A/N: I know you are all like, well, what happened when they get home!! Well there will be an epilogue, to clear a few things up. Review!

Well Buh Bye!!


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue: I'm Not That Person**

A/N: Hey guys, I miss this story lots, but I am starting a couple new shorter ones (By shorter I mean 10 chapters or less lol!) And if any of you have read Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, you can read my next long long long story there! Anyway review for the last time and if you ever feel like chatting, PM me!!

Disclaimer: Who would actually sue if someone didn't write this? No, I am actually wondering… Anyway don't own CotT…but I do own Danaya, Calli, Nohpure Alley and _Muerte_!

I like the quotes in this story… apparently Belle thinks I am so deep I am drowning in it lol! Oh well, I'll write a non-deep story eventually! Three quotes cause it was such a long chapter... well epilogue lol.

"**Damn straight."** -Archie

"**I did not jump in front of a giants punch just so you could go off and flirt with Italian boys."** -Neil

"…**She is sunshine and moonlight and rainbows and spring showers…"** –Herry

* * *

The teenagers appeared in Persephone's solarium (That's what it's called right?) and cheered. Even through they were hurt or tired, they knew they were finally safe. They walked slowly through the halls, Atlanta leaning against Archie's shoulder. Her legs felt numb, she could barely stand. Theresa was drained and limped slightly and Calli was basically being dragged by Herry.

Everyone was a little frightened of Calli at the moment. After Cronus had disappeared, she had screamed as though the world was ending, pouring out her anger and smashing her tiny fists into the ground. Since the ground was marble, you would expect her fists to get hurt or fingers to break, but instead, the marble got huge craters in it and the entire building started shaking.

Herry had thought maybe the world _was_ ending. So he picked Calli up and ran as fast as he could to where Theresa had said the gateway was. As they ran, the entire building was crashing down around them.

Calli had been the cause, her eyes glowed moonlit silver and mists swirled around her lithe frame as the mirrors shattered and the marble cracked. Herry dragged her through the opening into the underworld where Atlanta shook from exhaustion and Jay tried to stop his heart from thundering. Calli cried and screamed and kicked, trying to escape Herry's strong grasp. But the descendant of Hercules would have none of that; he was taking the small woman with him, or dying with her.

So as they walked, Herry felt fear towards the tiny woman. How could someone so small be so powerful? How could someone so kind, so beautiful, someone who made him so happy, be that destructive? How could someone who made chocolate cake to die for, hate that much?!

Herry watched her flawless face as he carried her down the hallway, it creased as she frowned and smoothed when Herry gently rubbed her back. He knew that she was not evil, she was very pure. She carried centuries of hurt on her back and Cronus had brought the anger of thousands of prophetess' out in her.

Herry did not care if she was frightening sometimes, if she couldn't control the anger of Cassandra and her ancestors. He loved her.

* * *

Atlanta tried not to lean on Archie. She did not want to appear weak next to him.

'_I mean, sure he is warm, and I am tired. And I do lo-!! Stop right there Atlanta! You are supposed to be angry with him for killing so many soldiers!'_

Atlanta sighed softly, lifting her head from his shoulder. How could she be angry with him for doing that when he did it to save her? How could she pretend to not be angry though? I mean, he had killed so many people, how could he ever go back to being Archie?

"Atlanta, come on." Archie murmured. Atlanta snapped out of her thoughts and noticed the others were way ahead of them. Archie was pulling on the sleeve of her ripped and tattered shirt. Atlanta glanced at herself and let out a laugh.

Archie watched her as though she was crazy. Well she did look pretty funny, wearing a shirt that was basically ribbons. Archie started laughing softly as well.

"Archie…" Atlanta said, "I didn't mean to get mad at you, I mean, it was my fault those men died."

Archie was instantly serious; he took Atlanta's face in his hands and glared at her.

"It is not your fault I killed them. I knew what I was going to do and even Jay said I should do it. You are not the reason they are dead. I'm sorry I had to kill them, but I don't actually regret it. It's my fault."

Atlanta let a tear fall then shook her head, coughing embarrassedly. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her hair was an utter mess.

"Man, ever since you left I am the biggest mess. I used to never cry…" She said sheepishly. Archie laughed.

"I know; it's okay." Archie said reassuringly, mussing her already messy hair. She grinned and leaned forward to kiss him softly. He returned it gently and looped his arm around her waist.

"We have to catch up." He said, still blushing from the kiss. Atlanta nodded and leaned on him, limping slightly as they walked towards the group members.

* * *

Jay entered Hera's room just as Archie and Atlanta caught up. Hera took one glance at Persephone and the teenagers and threw her arms into the air.

"Yes! I'm so happy! Great Job Persephone!" She cried, throwing her frail arms around the willowy blond woman's frame. They danced a little as they cheered.

The group stared at this in utter disbelief. Since when did Hera smile and hug and _dance_!? But the queen of gods did not stop beaming at the gang even when she had stopped dancing with Persephone. She greeted them all and congratulated them.

"Hera, you realize that Cronus ran away and we did not defeat him?" Theresa said. Hera stopped smiling.

"Of course I know that dear one; I would be able to sense if Cronus was defeated! I am just happy you are alive!" She explained. The gang grinned and thanked her, saying they were happy to see her too. Chiron came and went, giving everyone random pills and herbs to take and handing Neil a sling for his previously dislocated arm.

"Hera I was wondering about something you said to me a while ago." Jay told her out of the blue. Hera smiled.

"Have you figured it out yet Jay?" She asked softly.

"Well, do you mean we are also…?" Jay's sentence was lost in Hera's as she interrupted.

"Yes, Jay. You are all immortal, in a sense. If you are not harmed, or do not wish to die you will live, not forever, but for a long, long time. But I will leave it to you to tell the others." Hera whispered, glancing around surreptitiously at the group who were all lost in their own conversations.

Jay smiled and told the others they were going home, finally.

* * *

When they reached the brownstone Calli phoned her father and told him where she was, and not to worry. As soon as the phone was hung up, not a word was said. The air was thick with tension and everyone was wringing their hands quietly, taking secretive glances from the corner of their eyes.

Archie was the first to speak. His light steel blue eyes were mournful and thoughtful and his face was set in a frown.

"I have a meeting to be at, but I just…." Archie let his sentence slip away, not daring to look into Atlanta's or Jay's eyes. Jay smiled softly.

"If you wish to go play _Muerte_ for a few years, we will still be here." Jay told him softly, still reveling in the secret Hera had shared with him. Atlanta glared daggers at him and Archie frowned slightly.

"What do you mean play _Muerte_? And why will you still be here, you will be done school in about a year…?" Archie glanced at Theresa, dragging Jay's gaze with him. Jay flushed lightly and nodded, deciding it was time to unveil the new secret.

"Why don't we sit down, I'm sure we have a pizza or something we can cook." He suggested, leading Archie to the living room. Everyone sat down, and stayed silent. Neil wondered if there was something on his face, they were staring so avidly.

In the end they ordered pizza, Herry waiting sullenly for it to arrive. Archie was still wondering about their leader's previous words and Atlanta was still fuming silently about how quickly Jay would decide Archie could leave.

"I suppose you are all wondering what I meant when I said we would still be here in a few years. Well I just meant we have a lifetime ahead of us, and we will probably stay at the brownstone for a while. A long, long, long while." Jay said, stressing the longs and smiling slightly. Theresa shifted slightly, annoyed at Jay's guessing game.

"Spit it out already, I have never seen you so giddy." She commanded. He turned to her, his cognac colored eyes gazing into hers lovingly.

"I meant we have a very, very long lifetime ahead of us." He explained, turning back to the others. Herry and Neil had an expression akin to thunder on their face and Archie's frown deepened. Atlanta looked quite cheery, despite Archie's opinion.

"Does that mean that we are immortal, Jay?" Theresa asked quickly, fearing for the descendant of Jason's life by the way Herry's fists were clenching, as if searching for someone's neck to strangle.

"Yeah." Jay answered grinning, oblivious to Herry, Neil and Archie's obvious confusion and rage.

Herry stood up and marched out the door, forgetting all about the pizza.

"Wonderful. The irony is killing me." Neil said, waving to the group and stalking to his room.

"I don't understand, what's eating them?" Jay asked quickly, stunned at Herry and Neil's display of anger.

Atlanta sighed softly, sympathy and understanding written in her light hazel eyes. She stood up silently and padded to Theresa, whispering in her ear. Theresa's entire face fell with sadness and she nodded.

"Danaya, you should go after Neil." Theresa whispered, barely loud enough for the girl to hear. The unusual girl did though, for she slipped out of the living room, quiet as the middle of night.

"You too Calli." Atlanta said, her eyes never leaving Theresa. Calli ran out the door, unshed tears shining brightly in her eyes.

"What is going on? I just lost almost my entire team in one sitting?" Jay asked angrily. He turned to Archie, who was staring at Atlanta with sad eyes. "Why are you all so goddamned sad? We are going to live a long time! With people we care about!" He yelled.

Archie smiled wistfully, "Sure, some of us are Jay, but Herry and Neil have finally fallen in love with these great girls, and they are only going to live so long. Not everybody will live forever you know."

"Calli and Danaya, they will only be here for a small portion of the boys' life. And then they will die, old and frail while Herry and Neil look not a day over twenty-five." Theresa murmured. Odie, seemingly forgotten in this talk about love and immortality, finally spoke.

"Jay, what can we do? There is nothing. No research can make them live forever. No one can achieve that. Trust me; I have looked into it on numerous occasions." Atlanta glanced at the black boy curiously, "Well, you know Calypso and all…" Odie stuttered sheepishly.

Jay sighed. "Well, we can hope for something, maybe the gods can do something, elongate their lives or something. We still have Cro-" Jay stopped his sentence short and looked to Theresa's face, which had a look of complete suffering and resignation to it. "We still have a while to figure this out. At least one lifetime." Jay finished, deciding not to mention Cronus, just for the moment. Theresa brightened immediately and smiled softly at the leader.

"I'm going to bed… We can talk tomorrow." Jay informed the remaining four of the group. Atlanta's face went red with anger but Jay waved a hand to shut her up. "Atlanta, you know Archie is welcome to stay. He is The Warrior. Danaya may be a good fighter and a descendant, but she is not The Warrior and she is not Archie."

"Thank-you." Atlanta said softly restraining the urge to hug Jay. Jay left for his bed and Theresa followed, leaving Odie stuck in the middle of a silence between the Warrior and the Hunter.

"Bed." He squeaked, scurrying off to his basement bedroom, looking forward to telling Calypso he would live forever, staying with her.

* * *

"Archie-" Atlanta started, taking a step towards him. He stopped her with a lifted arm.

"Listen Atlanta. I said I would stay and I will. I want to. But I have a meeting to be at and it all depends what they have decided. If they have made the decision I want them to, I will come home." Archie interrupted. Atlanta grimaced slightly.

"Take me with you. To the meeting." Atlanta demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Archie said, trying to sound angry so Atlanta wouldn't retort. Instead she responded differently.

"I would rather argue with you than kiss anyone else." She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. She pulled back her head slightly to glare at him, "Although, however much I enjoy arguing with you, this is one I refuse to lose. You will take me to that meeting or you will regret it."

"And how do you plan to make me regret it?" Archie asked cockily. The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it. A look came over Atlanta's face that he knew very well and defensive instinct took over. He stepped back, tripping over Atlanta's foot that was strategically placed behind him and he fell to the ground, the athletic red-head still on him.

She grinned viciously and Archie laughed, despite the situation. He gave in, knowing that Atlanta would win eventually.

"Fine, but you have to keep you face and hair covered going in there." He said softly. Atlanta smiled.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Cause, there are lots of people who want to hurt _Muerte_ and not many women walk into that warehouse and not get killed. If you walk in and out, completely uncovered, people are going to hunt you down." Archie explained. Atlanta scowled.

"You sure are popular." She murmured. Archie took in her expression, drinking in the way her lip was slightly pouted and the way her white teeth bit at it lightly. He smiled at the concerned frown lines and the shadowed hazel eyes he so loved.

"Marry me." He said softly.

"You skipped a few steps there Arch." She pointed out, her anxiety forgotten and her eyes laughing. Archie huffed.

"Well if I hadn't skipped a few steps would you had said yes?" He wondered. Atlanta grinned.

"Well, it's a pointless question since you did skip steps. There are no 'what ifs' allowed here Arch."

"Fineeee." Archie said frustrated. "Will you go out with me?"

The red-head thought, sitting up on Archie's abdomen.

"Well I dunno, should I? I'm not sure?" She pondered, trying to annoy the purple haired boy below her. It worked apparently as he flipped her, sitting on her and shoving his face close.

"You are going to date me and like it." He growled. Atlanta was shocked at this demanding side of Archie, although slightly pleased.

"I love you." She murmured. Archie's lips seized hers in a passionate kiss.

"Damn straight."

* * *

Theresa walked into Jay's room, knocking fist. The boy was staring out his window, watching the reflection of the cars driving by and the moon shining upon them.

"Hey Jay." Theresa greeted, sitting beside him and folding her legs up. He nodded at her presence and resumed his moon watching.

"Amazing how much faster everyone else seems to travel when you know you're immortal." Jay whispered. Theresa sighed.

"Maybe we are just going slower now." She replied gently. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't die on me again okay? I was terrified." He confided. Theresa leaned on his shoulder.

"So was I. It felt so new, so different, something I wasn't used to." She described to him. He nodded.

Time passed. Cars passed and the moon shone on. Jay realized Theresa had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he hadn't replied to her.

"I felt empty. I was so alone and I realized that I wouldn't get to spend the rest of this short lifetime with you. And when Hera told me we would live for a long time all I could think was 'I must have done something wonderful, only an hour ago I thought I would be spending the rest of my life alone and now I know I will be spending my forever with you if you agree to spend it with me.'"

Theresa slept on and Jay thought about what he had told the beauty at his side.

"But it wasn't the fact that I was immortal, it was the fact that now you were alive it finally hit me that I had everything I had ever wanted right beside me and now I had an eternity to spend with you."

And with that the Leader lifted the Clairvoyant up, and carried her to her bed, slipping her under the covers and kissing her forehead.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered, shutting off her light and closing her door. Not until he was alone in the hallway did the brunette boy add, "And the next day, and the next day, and the next day…"

* * *

Happily ever after. This was something Neil had never believed in until he had met Danaya. He had never thought there was a woman for him and he had never believed he had needed one. He was happy, beautiful, and hot and everyone wanted him. And then abruptly, out of freaking no where this drop dead gorgeous woman waltzed into his life, swishing her hips and applying her red lipstick without a care. She flipped her hair and Neil would beg, she smiled and Neil melted inside.

Neil hated it.

But the blonde boy could also not live without it. How could he live without her, the pale skinned woman who made him happier than his reflection ever could? How could he imagine a lifestyle without her, after she had reduced his image of beauty and established one that no one could ever compete with?

How the hell did Archie's sister get those genes?

Man Archie really got the short end of the stick there.

But Neil couldn't think straight. This whirlwind of beauty and pain and laughter stormed into his brain, entering quickly and without warning and before Neil had even realized it, he grew to need her.

To love her.

And now, she wasn't leaving him, he was leaving her! He would stay young and she would grow old. Her luscious black hair would grow grey and her flawless skin would get lined.

He heard the door to the roof open and Neil didn't turn around. He knew who it was; he could tell it was her. No one else would care if he stormed away. No one else cared how he felt and no one else realized that he was a person too.

No one else loved him like she did.

"You know Neil, I was wondering. Why did you push me out of the way of the giant's blow back in Cronus' lair?" Danaya questioned. Without even thinking the blonde answered.

"It would have killed you."

"But no one, well maybe other than Archie and my mother have ever cared…well, you know, enough to save my life." She told him. Her tone held wonder and fright.

'_She's probably terrified, thinking she is in too deep. She probably wants to run.' _Neil thought swiftly.

"My mother was a prostitute. Then she got pregnant with me and quit the biz. She had me and we were happy for a while. But when I turned six, my mother got a couple of boyfriends and every time they came near her she would react much the same as you did and be scared. So we would move a lot. She died of a heroin overdose." Neil explained sadly, "That's how I knew you were frightened of Herry. Of course I didn't know the true extent of your fear."

Danaya listened intently, watching the way Neil's muscles were stiff and his hands were clenched.

"Neil, I'm going to France to-" the woman was interrupted midway through her sentence by Neil's harsh whisper.

"So you are leaving?" He asked tonelessly, is whisper cutting through the noise of the night.

Danaya shook with either fear or sadness, she couldn't tell. Answers flitted through her head, making her confused about her own feelings.

"Well you want me to go…" She replied softly. Neil's entire frame relaxed and his hands went lax.

"I did not jump in front of a giants punch just so you could go off and flirt with Italian boys." Neil declared. Danaya's smile was short lived.

"You want me to stay? But I will get old!" She told him. Neil turned and smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter to me what you look like." He answered, swooping in on the pale woman for a gentle kiss, leaving her breathless and wanting more.

It was a new sensation for her to hope for a happy ending.

* * *

Herry sat on the bench in the park. He knew Calli would come, eventually. He didn't want her to get lost so he had picked the one bench that every single path connected to. His fists still shook with rage, but his anger was subsiding.

"I mean this is Calli we are talking about here. Calli." He whispered to himself. "To everyone else Calli may be a friend and a prophetess, but to me, Calli is the world. She is sunshine and moonlight and rainbows and spring showers. She is birds and clouds and families. She is life and everything good in it."

Herry smiled, having realized the sweetest thing in life. Calli stepped out from a trail and glanced around. After seeing the large boy, she ran and landed in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you." She whispered, trying to hold back tears. Herry nodded and smiled at the tiny woman in his large arms.

"It's okay. I'm okay now, I realized that it doesn't matter if we only have fifty or so odd years with each other, even if we just had thirty days, it would be worth it." Herry told her.

"But you don't understand, if we ever got, well, you know…" She coughed uncomfortably and her delicate face turned red.

"Married?" Herry supplied, laughing slightly at her color. She hit him gently on the arm.

"Well, yes. Well, our daughter would have all my memories in her body and she would experience two conflicting loves. It would be… difficult." Calli explained softly. Herry nodded thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter, we can figure it out." He told her.

"Well, I mean this is a possibility, for all we know-" Calli stuttered, finally realizing the implications the conversation had taken.

"Calli, I will marry you. And that's that, so deal with it. Now let's go eat pizza." Herry commanded.

Calli trailed after the large boy who had quickly become her life and her soul.

* * *

Archie pushed Atlanta down the alley. He kept tight hold of her jacket, trying to prevent any falls she may have. She stumbled briefly, not being able to see out of the hood he had told her to put on. Her hands were bound behind her and she scrambled for footing.

Archie wondered if she was regretting coming along right about now. He was regretting bringing her. What would his group say? Would it honestly matter what they thought anyways?

'_Even if I have to take the Vida ládron for another couple years, Atlanta and I will still be here when I'm done. At least we don't have to worry about time and getting older now.'_

Archie sighed internally and opened the warehouse door, taking the lead from Atlanta and pulling her through the door.

"It's _Muerte_." He declared, remembering the way his security had almost made ribbons out of him last time he came unannounced. Slithers of steel were heard as swords were returned to their sheaths. The lights were flicked on and Archie scanned the faces of his group.

They were all familiar and tired looking. Archie quickly pulled Atlanta inside and shut the door.

"Okay, what did we decide?" Archie asked, ignoring the way Atlanta was poking him, trying to get him to let her out of the hood.

"Well, we had our vote. And we decided on Denim. He's young, like you. But he is good." A man with sharp, small features told him bluntly. Archie nodded, glancing around for the young good looking man that had delivered the note to Atlanta that one day. He stood in the shadows, with a strange expression on his face. It was not fear, but not happiness. It was a twisted expression of remorse and pride.

Archie understood it well. He walked to the man, pulling Atlanta with him. As he reached Denim, he leaned forward.

"You can get out of it you know. I will give you money to start a life of your own. You can have a family, a wife, kids, a real job. No one will stop you." Archie said quietly. Denim smiled regretfully and nodded.

"If you would have offered that a month ago I would have accepted. But my fiancée just died in a car accident and I don't really care what happens anymore." Denim replied. Archie nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry. You will make a wonderful leader. One day, maybe you will find another." Archie said comfortingly. Denim shook his head, his sandy blonde hair falling into his blue eyes.

"She couldn't be replaced." He murmured. Archie nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. Turning back to the rest of the group, Archie smiled. The men were taken aback. This was no smile of hurt, or anger, or sadness. This smile was of pure blissful happiness.

"I'm resigning. I quit. I'm out. Whatever I have to do. I'm gone. Denim is a good leader and he agreed to it." Archie informed them, pulling Atlanta out in front of him. "This is Atlanta. Sorry about the hood, but I didn't want anyone to recognize her outside the warehouse."

The men nodded, anticipation shining in their eyes. What women could make Muerte feel so strongly? What woman could make _Muerte_ love? Was she beautiful, was she smart?

The men did not know what to expect. But what half framed woman they had formed in their minds was not Atlanta. She was not at all what they had expected. She was pretty, but not extraordinarily so. She seemed athletic and the glint in her eye was leading them to believe she was smart.

But she wasn't the drop dead gorgeous blonde with large hips and bigger boobs they were expecting.

Atlanta grinned and turned back to Archie. He nodded.

"Atlanta, this is the _Vida ládron_." Archie introduced them, not bothering with every single person's name.

"So is… _Muerte_ coming home with me?" Atlanta asked coyly. The men laughed and some nodded. She grinned.

"Oh, you're in for it now boss." A man called from the back. Atlanta winked at him.

"You bet he is!" She said enthusiastically. Archie laughed slightly, shocking some of his men. I mean, _Muerte_ smiling happily was enough to make your heart stop for a second, but _Muerte_ laughing happily? That could put you into Cardiac Arrest!

"Get out of here." Denim said, chuckling lightly, "You two better get home, before I change my mind!"

Atlanta laughed and thanked him. Turning to the others she waved.

"I doubt we will visit." Archie said lightly. Walking to an older man who had handled most money affairs, Archie smacked him gently on the arm.

"Give all of these men a couple hundred and a week off. Consider it my going away present to you! I also want the money I earned." Archie declared. The men cheered and Atlanta gaped.

'_You get paid for being a part of a gang?'_ she thought quickly, discarding the thought as Archie turned back to her. A suitcase was handed to him, and another after that. He handed them to Atlanta and took two more of his own.

"Well we are off. Nice to see you boys again and remember, stick to stuff that you don't get life in prison for!" Archie said sarcastically. Before exiting, he slipped the hood back on Atlanta and turned around.

"Also, you might want to get out of New Olympia. There are a few people here who would love to get their hands on you." Archie advised to a man close to him.

As they walked out of the warehouse, Archie took Atlanta's arm, saying goodbye to everything he had once been and hoping beyond anything that he could be happy.

* * *

Upon reaching the brownstone, Atlanta and Archie entered silently, climbing the staircase to Archie's old/ Atlanta's new bedroom. After shutting the door and laying the suitcases on the bed Archie removed Atlanta's hood. She rubbed her eyes lightly and attempted to reduce the static of her hair.

"I must look like a female red haired version of Odie." She murmured, eyeing Archie. Archie grinned and waved his hand in the direction of the suitcases.

"That's for a year's pay." He said softly. Atlanta eyed him suspiciously and opened a suitcase. Bills upon bills littered the suitcases insides, spilling over. Atlanta opened each one, her expression growing more shocked upon every one.

"How much is there?" She questioned.

"Fifty-thousand." He replied, loving the way Atlanta's gorgeous eyes widened more with every second.

"That much?" She whispered.

"Yeah, in each suitcase." Archie responded playfully.

"You are rich. And you made me pay for all those movies." Atlanta accused, narrowing her expressive hazel orbs.

Archie chuckled, "That's all yours Lanta. You are the rich one."

Atlanta spun to face the money and then spun again to watch Archie.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Atlanta demanded angrily.

Archie smiled and advanced upon her. He kissed her softly, pulling her in close. Her anger dissipated as she melted into his embrace.

"I mean, all of this money is yours, in case something happens in emergency. In my will, all the rest is split between you and Danaya." Archie explained, kissing her nose. Atlanta smiled.

"Now you are just bullshi-"

"Atlanta, I am dead serious. I hope nothing happens, but after I went to the Vida ládron, I had my will changed to that." He told her.

"Just how much money do you have that you can give away two hundred thousand dollars, for emergency?!" Atlanta growled.

"Lots. And lots of bank accounts to go with it. Also, if you want to go to college, your fund is paid for." Archie informed her.

"Now you are just bragging." She indicted.

"Yep, but that's okay, cause we all know you will always beat me in a race, so I have to brag about something."

Atlanta nodded and pulled Archie towards the bed, still occupied with suitcases.

"Atlanta, the suitcases are still on the bed…" Archie's sentence trailed off as Atlanta kissed him passionately. The suitcases were quickly moved.

* * *

Later in the night, as Archie lay with Atlanta in the small bed, he thought to himself. He looked out the window, remembering when Atlanta had told him that sometimes she could see the future in the stars. He tried to gaze into the future, but after many minutes of trying he decided to leave it to Calli.

Archie was content. He was happy and complete, and even with a power hungry time god out on the loose, Archie would be okay. He would be okay with Atlanta, and his friends and his newly found sister at his side.

But he still wondered at how he had salvaged his humanity. He had to have somehow; I mean, Calli had prophesized it. And prophecies were never wrong.

But if they were never wrong then how come Calli had never said that Atlanta being raped had been a false turn in prophecy? How come she had never contradicted herself there, or at least eliminated that possibility.

Maybe it was still supposed to happen?

Archie shook lightly, a shiver going down his spine at the thought of the beautiful red-head in his arms being harmed. Atlanta yawned groggily, and watched Archie from her place on his chest.

"I love you." She whispered. "It doesn't matter who you were. You are not that person anymore. And no matter what happens, you are a good person."

"Do you think I have regained my humanity, Atlanta?" Archie wondered softly.

Atlanta nodded gently against his chest.

"Do you actually think the barrier to the gods would let a bad person in?" Atlanta pointed out quietly. Archie thought back to when he had walked through the janitors closet, just hours ago. It hadn't been hard to go through, in fact it had seemed easier than usual.

"Thanks…" Archie murmured sincerely, watching the red-head's now sleeping face move up and down with his breaths.

"I love you too. And no matter where I am, or what I am doing, you will always come first from now on. And nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around."

Archie breathed in and out evenly, once more glancing out the window.

The stars were glowing brightly, the pristine light shining through the curtains to whisper sweet promises about the future.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was dedicated to all of my reviewers whom I love. It is also for Snow, who is going away for two weeks so I will miss her so very much. The part with Atlanta and Archie was for her, because today the boy Snow likes showed her a demanding side to him that she liked! Lol!

Also, someone asked for a sequel. While I love this story, I have no idea for a plot in it. I tried to give myself some options here, but if you want a sequel and have ideas, just tell me!!


End file.
